Na rozstaju dróg
by Inveleth
Summary: Po zniszczeniu Świątyni i bitwie w Katowni mieszkańcy Kirkwall oddają władzę w ręce swojej czempionki. Hawke musi zdecydować, co w jej życiu jest najważniejsze, uczucie do ponurego elfa czy obietnica złożona przyjacielowi. Będzie musiała ponieść konsekwencje swoich wyborów oraz zmierzyć się z nowymi wrogami, tymi oczywistymi i tymi ukrytymi.
1. Prolog

**„Na rozstaju dróg" jest kontynuacją losów Hawke i jej przyjaciół po bitwie w Katowni. Akcja opowiadania zaczyna się kilka tygodni po zdarzeniach mających miejsce w epilogu opowiadania „Anioł Stróż".**

**Autorka zdecydowanie zaleca zapoznanie się z treścią owego utworu, gdyż będzie dużo odwołań do zdarzeń tam opisanych oraz postaci drugoplanowych w nim występujących.**

* * *

xxx

_- Reiven, ja… -_

_- Przestańmy bawić się w kotka i myszkę, mam już dość tej tragikomicznej historii rodem z kiepskich romansideł Varric. Wiem, że jest coś między nami, ale związek…- zawahała się na tym słowie - …miłość, powinno budować się na zaufaniu, a oboje wiemy, że tego nam zawsze brakowało. Szanuję cię i doceniam to co robisz, ale to chyba za mało…_

_- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie możemy być razem? _

_- Chyba tak?_

_- Nie wierzę – stwierdził krótko, wstając z miejsca, na którym siedział. Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia jego ramię opasało ją w tali, przyciągając do niego. Jego usta znalazły jej wargi wyciskając gorący pocałunek i nie przestały dopóki Hawke nie wydała zdławionego jęku._

_- Nadal jesteś tego pewna? – Zapytał szeptem._

_- Fen, ufasz mi?_

* * *

xxx

– _Możesz próbować, ale nie oczekuj ode mnie taryfy ulgowej tylko dlatego, że kiedyś… może jeśli przekonasz mnie, że naprawdę ci zależy… może wtedy… _

– _Nigdy z ciebie nie zrezygnuję – jego intensywne spojrzenie skupione na niej. _

– _Jesteś pewny, że warto znowu w to brnąć?_

– _Absolutnie._

* * *

xxx

– _Sebastianie, wiesz kim jestem, żadna ze mnie światowa dama… jestem emigrantką… bez wykształcenia… koneksji… jestem magiem – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy pragnąc zobaczyć, co się w nich kryje. _

– _Jesteś niezwykłą kobietą, dobroduszną, szczodrą i odważną… i tak… jesteś magiem, ale swój dar wykorzystujesz na chwałę Stwórcy, marnować go, skazując cię na życie w Wieży, byłoby grzechem._

* * *

xxx

– _Ja… to… – westchnęła ciężko. – To nie powinno się zdarzyć. _

_Wyraz jego twarzy. Stwórco, do końca życia zapamięta ten obraz niedowierzania pomieszanego z goryczą._

– _Rei… myślałem że…_

– _To moja wina Fen, nie powinnam pozwolić ci sądzić… nie powinnam… – Tak ciężko było znaleźć słowa. _

– _Chcesz mi odpłacić? – Podniósł się z posłania. – Czy to jest moja kara za to, że kiedyś odszedłem?_

_Potarła dłonią czoło, desperacko próbując powstrzymać drżenie rąk, unikając jego wzroku. _

– _To nie jest zemsta – zapewniła słabo. – Ja… powinnam ci powiedzieć… _

_Głęboki oddech, jeden i drugi. No, kotku, sama sobie nawarzyłaś piwa, teraz je wypij._

– _Powinnam ci powiedzieć… że obiecałam…_

* * *

xxx

_Carver jedynie wzruszył ramionami patrząc, jak wyraz niepewności na twarzy Fenrisa zmienia się w nieskrywany gniew._

– _Poszła do twierdzy, seneszal nalegał – oświadczył chłopak, wyciągając zza siebie butelkę wina i podając nadąsanemu elfowi._

– _Poczekam tu, jeśli pozwolisz – wymruczał wojownik, przykładając butelkę do ust._

– _To może trochę potrwać – brzmiała odpowiedź._

– _Nie szkodzi. – Elf usadowił się na fotelu przed kominkiem i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, krzyżując je w kostkach._

– _Czekałem na nią bardzo długo, godzina czy dwie, nie zrobią różnicy… _


	2. Chapter 1

Słońce powoli zachodziło za grzbietem górskim, sprawiając, że dolne partie miasta kryły się w cieniu. Hawke wstała od biurka i przesunęła się w stronę wysokiego okna. Otworzyła je szeroko, pozwalając chłodnemu powiewowi dostać się do wnętrza. Była potwornie zmęczona, a pozostało wciąż tyle niezałatwionych spraw.

Czarodziejka poruszyła głową i ramionami, pragnąc rozluźnić zmęczone mięśnie. Ze swojego miejsca z łatwością dostrzegała powoli pustoszejące targowisko Górnego Miasta. Sprzedawcy zwijali kramy spiesząc się przed zupełnym zapadnięciem zmroku. W dole pierwsze latarnie rozbłyskiwały w mroku kamiennych uliczek Kirkwall. W zamyśleniu patrzyła, jak gwardziści zmieniają wartę na placu przed twierdzą wicehrabiego.

– _Uhm… wicehrabiny_ – poprawiła się w myślach.

Gdzieś z drugiego końca miasta, gdzie starą wieżę strażniczą tymczasowo przekształcono w świątynię, dosłyszała głos dzwonu. Jego chropowaty, dudniący ton napawał ją smutkiem. To była jedyna rzecz, jaką zdołali ocalić z zawalonego budynku. Wielki, miedziany dzwon. Jej myśli powróciły do tamtego dnia i tamtej nocy. Smutek zarysował się wyraźnie na jej szczupłej twarzy.

Westchnęła cicho, jej wzrok prześlizgiwał się po dachach miasta. Szybko zlokalizowała posiadłość Amellów, tak łatwo rozpoznawalną z tej wysokości z racji zupełnie nowych dachówek. Oczy Reiven, jak co dzień, przyciągała jednak inna budowla. Szary dom na rogu jednego z bocznych placów. Dwa kroki od jej rezydencji. Budynek, w którym z rzadka widać było blask światła w oknach. Wzięła głęboki oddech starając się nie myśleć o jego mieszkańcu. Jeśli teraz zacznie to roztrząsać, nigdy nie zdoła dokończyć dzisiejszej porcji papierkowej roboty. Znowu wróci do domu późną nocą, po to tylko, żeby przespać się na kozetce w bibliotece. Nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła zmusić się do spania we własnym łóżku, nie po tym jak ona i Fen… kolejny raz…

Powinna z nim porozmawiać, zamiast pozostawić niewyjaśnioną sprawę między nimi. Oczywiście od tamtego ranka nie miała chwili kichnąć, wyrwana z zacisza swojej sypialni wprost na salony arystokratów. Stała w sali tronowej twierdzy, ubrana w zniszczoną tunikę i zabrudzone spodnie. Patrzała dokoła w osłupieniu, gdy ogłaszali ją wicehrabiną. Niby wiedziała, że to się w końcu stanie, a i tak była zdumiona. Od tamtej chwili jej dni były wypełniane nieustanną litanią listów, próśb, petycji i zażaleń. Spotykała się z całą masą ludzi, których nie znała lub nie lubiła. Niemal nie miała czasu by zjeść i wypocząć.

– Oszukujesz się – mruknęła do siebie, pocierając palcami nasadę nosa. Powinna to załatwić, od ręki, ale… po prostu się bała.

~o~

Elf znów miał „długotrwały napad swoich humorów", jak to była łaskawa objaśnić Isabela, gdy zdawała relację krasnoludowi. „Świecący ponurak nieelegancko wyprosił jej cztery zgrabne litery z domu". Bela sugerowała, że Fenrisowi po prostu potrzeba jest dobrego rż… hmmm… Varric uważał jednak, że chodzi o coś innego. Po rozmowie z Carverem doszedł do wniosku, że w zasadzie od tego się wszystko zaczęło. Elf spędził z Hawke noc, a następnego ranka ogłoszono ją wicehrabiną. Od tamtej chwili przyjaciele widywali ją naprawdę rzadko. No może z wyjątkiem Aveline, ona nie miała problemów z przebrnięciem przez tego cholernego seneszala. Brant warował przy Hawke niczym Cerber, mimo że jej nie cierpiał, pilnując by nikt inny nie zagarnął władzy, do której się tak bardzo przyzwyczaił.

Krasnolud przemieszczając się po schodach do sypialni elfa uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jeśli ta banda zasmarkanych arystokratów sądziła, że będą dyrygować Hawke jak marionetką, srodze się zawiodła. Już w ciągu pierwszych dni okazało się, że wicehrabina ma swoje zdanie na każdy temat oraz niezłomną wolę postawienia na swoim. Dla Varrica nie było to nowością, dla niektórych szlachciców okazało się szokiem. Minął zaledwie miesiąc i już mieli jej dość… ale nie śmieli jej tknąć. Lud Kirkwall ją ubóstwiał, no, przynajmniej spora jego część.

Varric wdrapał się na pierwsze piętro patrząc przez ramię na hol w dole. Sala była posprzątana i zaczynała przypominać dom mieszkalny, ale dużo jeszcze brakowało jej do wspaniałości okolicznych apartamentów.

W ciągu miesiąca, gdy brak Hawke w Wisielcu był niemal namacalny, Fenris czasem tam zaglądał. Krasnolud chrząknął kierując się ku odległej sypialni. Elf był obecny ciałem, ale nie duchem. Pisarz domyślał się, co go gnębiło. Jak nowy status Hawke miał się do sytuacji życiowej Fenrisa? Wicechrabina i elficki eksniewolnik? Takie rzeczy zdarzały się w romansidłach i to tych kiepskich.

Varric zapukał, zanim pociągnął za klamkę od drzwi. Jeśli Fenris był w swoim „nieprzyjaznym" humorze, nie chciał ryzykować utratą serca albo innej strategicznej części ciała.

– Wiedziałem, że w końcu się zjawisz – wymruczał niski, lekko zachrypnięty głos. Eksniewolnik siedział w swoim sfatygowanym fotelu, z książką na kolanach i flaszką w ręku.

– Przechodziłem obok…

Fenris potrząsnął głową i utkwił w przyjacielu swoje zielone spojrzenie.

– Czego chcesz, Varric?

Ach, więc doszło do tego. Jedynie mocno wyprowadzony z równowagi elf przestawał bawić się w półsłówka i metafory. Jeśli Fenris nie miał nawet ochoty unikać tematu, musiało być naprawdę źle, pomyślał krasnolud, sadowiąc się na ławie przed kominkiem. Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się po raz kolejny, czy powinien mieszać się w nieswoje sprawy. I tak, jak zawsze odrzucił wątpliwości. Hawke była jego przyjaciółką, Fenris był jego przyjacielem. W tych krótkich chwilach, gdy byli razem, promienieli szczęściem. Varric może nigdy nie miał okazji sam zaznać prawdziwej miłości, ale nie był ignorantem.

– Powinieneś z nią porozmawiać.

Fenris uniósł czarną brew.

– Skąd przypuszczenie, że nie rozmawiałem?

– Gdybyś rozmawiał, nie siedziałbyś tu zalewając się w trupa – pisarz kiwnął na stos butelek pod ścianą.

– Do trupa jeszcze mi daleko…

– Mówię poważnie Fen, wyjaśnijcie to w końcu, raz na zawsze.

– Nie ma nic do wyjaśniania – mruknął elf, odwracając wzrok.

– O tak – żachnął się krasnolud – przespałeś się z nią, a teraz znowu uciekasz w swoją muszlę. Myślisz, że tak jest łatwiej?

– To ci powiedziała? – syknął, pochylając głowę ku krasnoludowi, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź w jego oczach.

– Nic mi nie powiedziała… ostatnio nie mamy dużo czasu na pogaduchy przy piwie, jakbyś nie zauważył.

– Widziałeś się z nią? – Głowa eksniewolnika obróciła się ku oknu, gdzie w zapadającym zmierzchu widział wieże twierdzy.

– Przelotnie. – Krasnolud podążył za wzrokiem przyjaciela. – Ona jest naprawdę zmęczona – powiedział po chwili milczenia – zagubiona – dodał delikatniej. – Wbrew pozorom nie wszystko wróciło do normy.

Elf przesunął wzrokiem po pokoju.

– Co według ciebie mam zrobić, wpaść do twierdzy i zażądać audiencji? – Jego usta wygięły się w ironicznym uśmieszku na myśl o minach arystokratów czekających na swoją kolej. – Ma na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż ja – wzruszył ramionami i upił kilka łyków z butelki.

Varric podrapał się po brodzie. Miał rację. Elfi nawrót „kompleksu niższości", nic niezwykłego dla byłego niewolnika, któremu całe życie powtarzano, że jest tylko narzędziem. Gdyby jednak naprawdę w to wierzył, zostawiłby Hawke własnemu losowi, zostawiłby ją Sebastianowi.

– Więc wolisz siedzieć tutaj i się nad sobą użalać – mruknął.

Fenris nic nie odparł. Jego usta zacięły się w wąską kreskę.

Varric podniósł się powoli.

– Gdybyś jednak uznał, że warto porozmawiać, właśnie mijałem Avelinę wracającą z patrolu, twierdziła, że Hawke miała dzisiaj zamiar wrócić wcześniej do domu.

~o~

Jego nogi dziwnym zrządzeniem losu powiodły go prosto pod rezydencję Amellów. Naprawdę nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Tu nie chodziło o dziecinne dąsy. Był na nią zły, to prawda. Ale jak inaczej miał się czuć, gdy spędził z nią noc, gorącą, namiętną, pełną uczucia, a potem został odłożony na bok niczym zabawka. Czuł się… poniżony takim traktowaniem, zlekceważony. Ale po nieproszonej wizycie krasnoluda zaczął zastanawiać się, czy miał rację, może ona naprawdę była zajęta, zagubiona? Miała całe miasto na głowie, życie tysiąca ludzi spoczywało w jej rękach. Znając ją, cały czas starała się wszystko „połatać" do kupy, zapominając o swoich potrzebach.

Słowa Varrica potwierdził Carver. Fenris stał przed drzwiami czekając aż mu otworzą, gdy z holu dobiegł go poirytowany głos Hawke.

– Nie ma jej w domu. – Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi powtarzając słowa, które, sądząc po manierze z jaką je wymawiał, powtarzał od jakiegoś czasu wielokrotnie.

– Jeśli chcecie, złóżcie petycję na piśmie albo umówcie się u seneszala na prywatną aud… a, to ty – mruknął wreszcie, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na postaci białowłosego elfa.

– Hawke jeszcze nie ma?

Carver przytaknął odsuwając się na bok tak, by nieoczekiwany gość mógł wejść do środka.

– Nie widziałeś gdzieś w okolicy bandy wypacykowanych pawianów?

Elf jedynie uniósł brew.

– Na Stwórcę, mam już tego naprawdę dość. Bez przerwy się ktoś dobija, czatują na nią przed wejściem, gdy wraca do domu. Byłoby naprawdę lepiej, gdyby wprowadziła się do Twierdzy, łeb mi pęka od ciągłego pukania… – marudził Strażnik.

– Aż tak źle?

Carver potrząsnął głową.

– Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio się wyspałem, złażą się tu od rana, zanim jeszcze Reiven wychodzi z domu i czekają o zmierzchu, banda idotów…

Fenris poczuł się trochę głupio i nie na miejscu ze swoim gniewem. Jeśli to wszystko było tak uciążliwe dla Carvera, jak bardzo zapracowana musiała być Rei?

– Poczekam na nią, jeśli pozwolisz?

Hawke jedynie kiwnął w stronę biblioteki.

– Możesz zaczekać tam, ona zazwyczaj jest zbyt zmęczona, żeby zaczłapać na górę. Urządziła sobie sypialnię w gabinecie.

Elf jedynie przytaknął, kierując się w stronę drzwi prowadzących do biblioteki.

– I nie zdziw się, jak przyjdzie ci dłużej poczekać… – wymruczał Carver zmierzając ku kuchni.

Przeszedł przez pokój. Mrok zapadał powoli i cienie wychynęły zza ciężkich regałów z książkami, masywnych foteli i kanapy. Na poręczy od krzesła leżał jej szlafrok. Dłoń Fenrisa przesunęła się po jedwabnym materiale. Nim pojął, co robi, stał przykładając sukna do twarzy wdychając jej zapach. Rozejrzał się po komnacie. Na masywnym biurku leżała sterta papierów. Listy na tacy tworzyły czubatą kopę. Na podłodze leżały książki i notatki. Z jej szlafrokiem w ręku usiadł na fotelu. Czekał patrząc, jak zmierzch przechodzi w ciemną, bezgwiezdną noc. Koło północy wiatr znad morza przygnał burzę, deszcz bębnił o dachy domów, a on ciągle czekał. Czekał nawet wtedy, gdy na zewnątrz zaczęło robić się szaro, a pierwsze promienie wstającego słońca przedarły się przez ciężką zasłonę chmur.

~o~

Przebudziła się mocno zdezorientowana. Była cała obolała. Jej mięśnie protestowały, gdy starała się wyprostować i przeciągnąć. Ból w skroni pulsował nieprzyjemnie, wwiercając się w jej mózg. Dopiero gdy starała się wyprostować ręce pojęła, że coś jest nie tak. Powieki wydawały się być ciężkie, ale uniosła je na tyle, by dostrzec więzy krępujące jej nadgarstki. Po tym odkryciu bardzo szybko powróciły do niej wspomnienia zeszłej nocy. Nużące godziny ślęczenia nad jakimś szczególnym aspektem prawnym nabywania działek rolniczych, krótka wizyta Aveliny, spacer w mroku uliczkami miasta, kilku obywateli z petycjami, którzy zatrzymali ją krok przed domem, a potem? Pustka.

Poruszyła nogami, były też związane i to na tyle solidnie, że stopy całkiem ścierpły. Do jej nosa dolatywał znajomy zapach zgnilizny i wilgoci, przemieszany z wonią rybich odpadków. Wywnioskowała, że jest gdzieś w Mrokowisku, blisko doków. Leżała na macie, za plecami miała ścianę. Wnętrze małej izdebki, w której ją umieszczono, było mroczne. Sięgnęła do zasobów many, by uwolnić nieco światła, dopiero wówczas zaczęła odczuwać niepokój. Jej połączenie z Pustką było wyjątkowo słabe, mana wahała się na niepokojąco niskim poziome. Starczyłoby jej na bardzo słabe zaklęcie ogniowe albo jedną porządną błyskawicę. Poruszyła się starając sprawdzić, czy zabrali jej nóż ukryty w cholewie buta. Gdyby zdołała go wyciągnąć i naciąć nadgarstek… To była jednak ostateczność.

Posłyszała gdzieś blisko kroki. Drzwi na zewnątrz otwarły się i w słabym blasku pochodni świecącej gdzieś z tunelu zobaczyła dwie opancerzone postacie.

Udała, że jest nadal nieprzytomna. Jeśli napastników jest dwóch, poradzi sobie z nimi. Starannie skumulowała w dłoni energię, będzie tylko jedna szansa.

Słyszała, jak się do niej zbliżają, cicho rozmawiając.

– Zbiera się na burzę.

– Dobrze, deszcz zmyje ślady.

– Jesteś pewien, że przejście jest puste?

– Tak, Tark będzie czekał na zewnątrz, potem to tylko parę kroków…

– Potem mnie nie interesuje, ja zrobiłem swoje…

Czyjeś silne ręce podźwignęły ją ku górze. To był idealny moment, jej dłonie znalazły się między nią a porywaczem, na wysokości piersi mężczyzny. Jeden krótki błysk, zaczęło się.

Napastnik zawył przeciągle i upuścił ją, siła piorunu, jaką uwolniła Hawke, sprawiła, że poleciał na przeciwległą ścianę. Reiven upadła na posadzkę, nie było łatwo się podnieść, gdy miało się związane ręce i nogi.

– Do chol… – wymruczał zaatakowany.

– Tob!? Co do dia…

Reiven była już na nogach, kolejna błyskawica, słaba, za słaba, umarła na jej palcach. W następnej chwili przeszył ją na wskroś lodowaty podmuch. Jego siła wbiła ją w posadzkę pozostawiając bezsilną i zdyszaną. Powoli podniosła oczy z wyrazem bardziej zdziwienia, niż przerażenia. Drugi z napastników stał nad nią z pochodnią w dłoni. Niespokojny płomień odbijał się refleksami w napierśniku z wyraźnym rytem miecza Andrasty.

– Templariusz – wysyczała, tracąc przytomność.

4


	3. Chapter 2

~o~

Obudziły go dźwięki dochodzące z kuchni. Podniósł się z fotela, zadziwiony faktem, że jednak zasną. Rozejrzał się po bibliotece, powoli poruszając szyją i ramionami, rozciągając zesztywniałe mięśnie. Poprzez wysokie okna słońce zaglądało do wnętrza. Musiało być koło ósmego dzwonu. Z głębi domu doszedł go poirytowany głos Carvera.

Fenirs zastanawiał się, czy Hawke wróciwszy do domu, z rana postanowiła go nie budzić. Myśl o tym, że wystarczyło pójść na górę i zobaczyć ją śpiącą w swoim łóżku… Uczucie tęsknoty pulsowało, gdzieś wewnątrz jego serca. Chciał ją zobaczyć, usłyszeć jej głos, poczuć jej dotyk. Zamiast zastanawiać się nad swoimi pragnieniami, wysunął się z biblioteki. W korytarzu natknął się na Carvera. Strażnik w jednej ręce niósł kubek z kawą, w drugiej talerz ze świeżym pieczywem.

– Jeszcze nie wróciła – wyjaśnił elfowi, kierując się do jadalni. Fenris uniósł brew, czując niepokój, gdzieś pod skórą. Carver dostrzegł jednak jego sfrustrowane spojrzenie.

– Czasem, gdy zasiedzi do późna, seneszal z rana znajduje ją śpiącą na biurku – mężczyzna kiwną na elfa, wskazując mu miejsce przy stole. – Przyłączysz się?

Fenris przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Na pewno przyjdzie niedługo, przebrać się w inne ciuchy – zapewnił Hawke, smarując chleb masłem. – Wicehrabina nie powinna pokazywać się dwa dni z rzędu w jednej sukni – wyjaśnił zatapiając zęby w kromce.

Elf uśmiechnął się krzywo. Hawke, którą znał, nie przejmowała się zbytnio strojami.

~o~

Otworzenie oczu jest rzeczą niemożliwą, gdy ma się je przewiązane opaską. Hawke poruszyła się, jej mięśnie protestowały. Leżała na twardej powierzchni, poruszającej się, trzeszczącej, pachnącej drewnem i sianem. Wpakowali ją do wozu, pomyślała. Ręce i nogi miała ciasno związane. Głowa pulsowała od niemożliwego bólu, który sprawiał, że robiło jej się niedobrze. Migrena była skutkiem braku many. Czarodziejka rozpaczliwie próbowała zaczerpnąć chociaż strzęp mocy zza zasłony, bezskutecznie. Nie mogła się ruszyć, nie mogła się uwolnić. Pozostawało czekać aż jej połączenie z Pustką znowu się nawiąże. Wystarczyło naprawdę niedużo. Odrobina by przepalić więzy i dostać się do noża w bucie.

Miała czas by pomyśleć, co tak w zasadzie się stało. Najprościej było stwierdzić, że została porwana, przez templariuszy. Ze strzępów nocnej utarczki w Mrokowisku pamiętała niewiele, była jednak pewna, że templariusz, który ją zaatakował, nie widziała nigdy wcześniej w Katowni. To nie mogli być podkomendni Cullena. Do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk fal rozbijających się o skały i żałosny krzyk mew. W powietrzu czuła zapach soli morskiej.

Okaleczone Wybrzeże, pomyślała. Wywieźli ją z miasta. Nie wiedziała jaka jest pora dnia, ale była pewna, że wkrótce w Kirkwall odkryją jej zniknięcie. Avellina, Carver… Fenris…

Zagryzła wargę zmuszając się do nie myślenia o nim, o tym co chciała mu powiedzieć. Wszystko po kolei, najpierw musi się uwolnić…

~o~

– Cholerne obiboki, nie pozwolą zjeść spokojnie człowiekowi – mruknął Hawke podnosząc się zza stołu. Pukanie do drzwi stało się bardziej natarczywe. Fenirs podniósł się również, podążając za Carverem. Strażnik miał na końcu języka bardzo nieprzyjemne słowa, dla tego kto staną pomiędzy nim a jego posiłkiem, ale widząc piegowatą twarz Avelliny westchną tylko i wpuścił ją do środka.

– Hawke znowu zaspała? – Pani kapitan skrzyżowała dłonie na piersi. – Bran mnie po nią przysłał, mieli jakieś bardzo ważne spotkanie z rana.

Fenris i Carver popatrzeli po sobie.

– Mówiłeś, że nie wróciła… – zaczął elf.

– Musiała wleźć tylnym wejściem – mruknął Carver, gramoląc się po schodach. – Zaraz, zedrę ją z łóżka. – oświadczył – Reiven! Ty śmierdzący śpiochu! – Jego głos poniósł się echem po rezydencji. – Na Stwórcę, robią ze mnie lokaja – wymruczał, kierując się ku jej sypialni.

Po chwili Carver wysunął się z pokoju i pochylił nad balustradą, patrząc w dół na Avelinę, potem na Fenrisa.

– Nie ma jej – oświadczył poirytowany.

– Jak to nie ma…? – zaczęła rudowłosa.

– Nie wróciła na noc – wysyczał Fenris czując, jak wątpliwości i obawy budzą się do życia.

– Pewnie zaszyła się gdzieś w twierdzy… – rzucił lekko Carver, schodząc na dół.

– Nie ma jej w twierdzy – oświadczyła Aveline.

– No to gdzie… – Carver nie zdołał dokończyć, gdy dosłyszeli donośne stukanie do drzwi.

~o~

W ciemności i gorącu, zesztywniała i z potwornym bólem głowy, nie miała pojęcia, jak długo jechała uwięziona wewnątrz wozu. Jechali pod górę, potem w dół, droga była wyboista i kręta. Szum morza dobiegał ją z prawej, leżała tyłem do kierunku jazdy, jej porywacze kierowali się więc na wschód. Minęło już zapewne wystarczająco dużo czasu, by w mieście odkryli jej zniknięcie. Nie poruszała się nie chcąc, by porywacze odkryli, że jest przytomna. Nasłuchiwała. Oprócz woźnicy musiał być ktoś jeszcze. Może to ci sami, którzy przetrzymywali ją w Mrokowisku? Jeśli byli to ci sami, musieli zmienić zbroje na jakieś inne ubrania, nie słyszała podzwaniania, którego nie dało się uniknąć nosząc płytową zbroję i jadąc na koźle prymitywnego wozu.

W jej głowie kłębiła się masa pytań, ale aby uzyskać na nie odpowiedzi, musiała poczekać.

~o~

Varric podrapał się po brodzie, zanotował coś w swoim notatniku i spojrzał na pismo leżące przed nim, potem zerknął na Cullena siedzącego naprzeciw niego.

– I mówisz, że znalazłeś to dopiero dzisiaj?

Templariusz poruszył się niespokojnie czując na sobie wzrok kilku osób, w różnym stanie poirytowania.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak się to dostało do Katowni – wyznał, spoglądając smętnie na papier.

Carver prychnął wstając od stołu.

– Musimy coś zrobić, trzeba postawić na nogi całe miasto, ogłoście poszukiwania – domagał się patrząc to na Avelinę, to na seneszala.

Bran westchnął teatralnie.

– Nie możemy tak po prostu przyznać, że porwali nam wicehrabinę, to by ośmieszyło Kirkwall, władze miasta, arystokratów – wyjaśnił z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Fenris warknął cicho łypiąc na szlachcica wzrokiem pełnym gniewu.

– Nie obchodzi mnie miasto – wysyczał.

– Fenris, ludzie są niespokojni, miasto jeszcze się nie pozbierało po… – Avelina urwała, nie chcąc wspominać tragedii sprzed paru tygodni. – Wszyscy się boją… jest niebezpiecznie, nie możemy tak otwarcie przyznać, że Hawke znikła, nie możemy wzbudzać paniki.

– Ty chyba żartujesz – ryknął Carver. – Nie wiemy, kto ją uprowadził, nie wiemy, co jej zrobili…

Varric podniósł dłonie pragnąc uspokoić Hawke'a.

– Na pewno jej nie zabiją – odezwał się templariusz, patrząc na poszarpaną kartkę leżącą przed nim. – Jest za cenna.

– I wiemy, gdzie chcą ją zabrać – odezwała się Avelina.

– Nie wiemy tylko którędy – rzucił Varric, obracając kartkę w palcach i czytając jeszcze raz w myślach słowa wypisane grubym, czerwonym atramentem.

Z woli Boskiej Justyniany, głowy Błogosławionego Kościoła Andrasty.

**Reiven Amell Hawke** zostaje obłożona ekskomuniką i uznana za popleczniczkę maleficarum, oraz osobę współodpowiedzialną za śmierć setek niewinnych wyznawców  
Andrasty podczas powstania maleficarum w Kirkwall.

Śmiałkowi, który dostarczy wyżej rzeczoną kobietę w ręce templariuszy stacjonujących w  
Val Royeaux, zastanie wypłacona nagroda w wysokości **300 suwerenów**.

~o~

Wóz wreszcie się zatrzymał. Posłyszała ciężkie kroki, gdy ktoś podchodził do zaprzęgu. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że to może patrol gwardzistów Aveliny zatrzymał podejrzany wehikuł. Zaraz potem posłyszała dźwięk pełnej sakiewki zmieniającej właściciela. Nadzieja na ratunek zgasła.

Ktoś podszedł do wozu. Leżała nadal bez ruchu sondując swoje zasoby many, zastanawiając się, czy wystarczy na jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. A potem znów to się stało. Biała, potężna fala energii uderzyła w nią wyrywając z jej płuc powietrze. Czarodziejka jęknęła przeciągle. O ile grzmotnięcie było okropne, gdy mag posiadał pełny rezerwuar many, o tyle gorsze było grzmotnięcie, gdy nie posiadał jej niemal w ogóle. Czując, jak bolesne skurcze przeszywają każdy jej mięsień, skuliła się. Ktoś wspiął się na wóz. Pod ciężarem opancerzonego ciała uginały się deski. Niedelikatne ręce, obute w stalowe rękawice, uchwyciły ją i szarpnęły do góry. Brak many i wzmagająca się migrena sprawiły, że stała się bezwolną kukłą. Jej zmysły zaćmiły się. W uszach słyszała jedynie głuche dudnienie własnego tętna. Została wywleczona z wozu. Postawiono ją do pionu, więzy na jej nogach rozcięto, ale nie była w stanie stać o własnych siłach.

– Nie mam zamiaru nieść tej dziwki – dobiegł ją czyjś szorstki głos, gdzieś jakby z bardzo daleka. Była nieświadoma dłoni, które uchwyciły ją w pasie.

– Nie mamy wyjścia – zaoponował inny głos.

– Dla trzystu suwerenów mogę ją ponieść aż do pieprzonego Orlais – usłyszała trzeci głos gdzieś z tyłu za nią.

3


	4. Chapter 3

~o~

Zatrzymali się przecznicę od posiadłości Hawke'ów rozglądając się wkoło. Przeszli drogę od Twierdzy do domu czterokrotnie, za każdym razem zmieniając nieco trasę. Carver miał nadzieję znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę, coś, co pozwoli im domyśleć się, co stało się z jego siostrą. Fenris towarzyszył Strażnikowi rozumiejąc strach, który pchał Hawke'a do działania. Sam czuł dokładnie to samo. Bezczynność i bezradność. W czasie, gdy oni przetrząsali Górne Miasto, Isabela wraz z Merril zaglądały do każdej zatęchłej nory w Mrokowisku. Avelina i Donic przekopywali się przez slumsy Dolnego Miasta. Varric uruchomił swoje kontakty, gdzieś musiał zostać jakiś ślad. Nawet Cullen obiecał swą pomoc. Wszystko jednak działo się „po cichu". Bran przekonał ich, że nierozsądnie byłoby ujawniać, że wicehrabina zniknęła. Faktycznie lepiej było, gdy porywacze nie wiedzieli, że są już poszukiwani.

– Szlag by to trafił – warknął Carver, ocierając rękawem pot z czoła. Spojrzał na niebo. Słońce prażyło mocno, wilgoć po nocnej burzy parowała, powietrze było ciężkie i duszne.

– Mówiłem jej… mówiłem, żeby przeniosła się do pieprzonej twierdzy – wyrzucił z siebie Strażnik.

– Znajdziemy ją – zapewnił elf, rozglądając się wokoło. Sam jednak nie był tego taki pewny. Jego oczy prześliznęły się po zakamarkach placu, na którym się znajdowali. Coś błysnęło w odległym rogu dziedzińca. Fenris pośpieszył w tę stronę. Pod bujnym krzewem cyprysu leżała szabla, z elegancka rękojeścią i runą ognia umieszczoną w głowni. Carver, poznając broń należącą do jego siostry, zacisnął mocno szczękę. Ostrze było ubrudzone zaschłą krwią.

~o~

Kilka razy odzyskiwała świadomość. Były to jednak tak krótkie przebłyski, że nie była w stanie ocenić, gdzie się znajduje. Gdy na dobre wydostała się ze skłębionych odmętów Pustki odkryła, że siedzi plecami oparta o chropowatą powierzchnię. Otworzenie oczu było niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem, ale jej powieki uniosły się w końcu. Przed nią obraz chybotał się i drżał, zielone plamy powoli nabierały ostrości. Była w lesie, na niewielkiej polanie. Sądząc po zmroku, który zaczynał powoli zapadać, musiała przespać cały dzień, a może kilka dni. Była zdezorientowana. Gdzieś obok słyszała dźwięk rozmów, szelest łamanych gałęzi, chrzęst zbroi. Nie była w stanie rozpoznać słów. Zastanawiała się, ile razy ją wydrenowali. Głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, jej połączenie z Zasłoną było niemal niewyczuwalne. Bardzo powoli, tak, by nie przyciągnąć niczyjej uwagi, poruszyła się. Ze zdziwieniem pojęła, że jej dłonie i nogi nie są dłużej związane. Powoli przesunęła palcami po szramach pozostawionych po powrozie. Dyskretnie poruszyła nogami zastanawiając się, czy w zapadającym zmierzchu zdoła odczołgać się na bok, a potem czmychnąć w gęstwinę. Wystarczyłaby chwila nieuwagi porywaczy i byłaby wolna. Ostrożnie poruszyła głową i wtedy coś zadzwoniło tuż przy jej uchu. Jej drżące palce dotknęły szyi prześlizgując się po metalowej obręczy. Parsknęła z niedowierzaniem lustrując obrożę, w którą ją zakuto. Z boku przypięty był do niej łańcuch, który, jak się okazało, otaczał pień drzewa przy którym leżała, spięty zaś był masywną kłódką.

Zza pleców dobiegał ją cichy szept. Jej porywacze rozmawiali, ale nie była wstanie poskładać słyszanych słów w sensowne zdania. Pozostawała w bezruchu, mając nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoich prześladowcach. Aby przechytrzyć wroga, trzeba go było poznać, tak mawiał jej ojciec. Hawke wzięła głęboki oddech starając się rozluźnić. Musiała zachowywać jak najwięcej sił, by przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji czmychnąć. Na Stwórcę, kilku templariuszy i metalowa obroża to za mało, by powstrzymać Hawke.

Nasłuchiwała. Mrok okrył las ciemną płachtą. Mgła unosiła się pomiędzy smukłymi pniami olch. Powietrze było wilgotne, przesycone zapachem ziół. Reiven nasłuchiwała. Doszła do wniosku, że porywaczy było trzech. Po akcencie jednego mogła przysiąc, że pochodzi z Orlais, dwaj pozostali musieli być z Kirkwall. Zastanawiała się, czy wszyscy byli templariuszami. Gdy obcy poruszali się po obozowisku, słyszała podzwaniania zbroi. Do jej nozdrzy doleciał zapach gotowanego mięsa i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jest potwornie głodna. Głód nie był dla niej czymś nowym. Zaraz po śmierci ojca, gdy matka pogrążyła się w otchłani depresji, Reiven musiała odmawiać sobie posiłków, aby nakarmić rodzeństwo. Dwa pierwsze miesiące były straszne, ale niedostatki i przymusowe posty nie złamały jej ducha, nie zaćmiły umysłu, osłabiły jednak ciało.

Zaczęła obracać w myślach strzępy informacji, które usłyszała.

Porywacze byli templariuszami, uznali ją za maleficarum, najprawdopodobniej dowodził nimi jakiś Tark. Reiven nie znała żadnego podkomendnego Cullena o takim imieniu. Prowadzili ją na zachód, może do Cumberland albo… Orlais. Trzysta suwerenów. Kto byłby skłonny zapłacić taką fortunę? Zapewne ktoś tak bajecznie bogaty jak sama Cesarzowa Celesta. Oddech uwiązł w gardle czarodziejki. Zniknięcie wicehrabiny Kirkwall i sojuszniczki Fereldenu zapewne byłoby na rękę tej wstrętnej żmii.

Dosłyszała zbliżające się do niej kroki. Przymknęła powieki, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. O ile słuch jej nie mylił, ktoś stanął naprzeciw niej.

– Nie musisz udawać. – Męski, raczej przyjemny głos. Otworzyła oczy. W słabym świetle dobiegającym z ogniska za nią, dostrzegała wysokiego mężczyznę, lat około czterdziestu. Obcy miał kanciastą szczękę, szerokie czoło i orli nos. Jego włosy wydawały się ciemne, oczy również przypominały dwa ciemne węgielki. Tak jak myślała, był templariuszem, ubrany w kompletną zbroję płytową, przepasany czerwonym pasem z tkaniny, wydawał się być olbrzymem, gdy tak stał nad nią.

– Nazywam się Reymond – oświadczył, podając jej kubek z wodą i kromkę chleba.

– Zakładam, że wiecie kogo więzicie, więc chyba nie muszę się przedstawiać – mruknęła.

Templariusz pochylił się nad nią i przez moment miała wrażenie, że ją uderzy. On jednak podał jej tylko jedzenie.

– Nie jesteś więźniem, lady Hawke.

Prychnęła pogardliwie potrząsając łańcuchem.

– Ta, a to jest całkiem ładny kawałek biżuterii.

– Gdybyś stawiła się na wezwanie Boskiej, obyłoby się bez nadzwyczajnych środków – oświadczył templariusz, stawiając kubek z wodą obok niej.

Reiven uniosła brwi, nie miała żadnego pojęcia, o czym ten człowiek mówił. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca jedyną wieścią od władz Zakonu było nominowanie tymczasowego komtura w miejsce Meredith. Z pewnością gdyby jakieś pismo dotarło od samej Boskiej, Bran wiedziałby o tym, chyba że…

…_Bran, ty cholerny głupku, jeśli mnie zdradziłeś, dostanę ten twój rudy łeb na tacy…_

– Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś pani zechciała z nami współpracować.

– Zapewne, może zdejmiecie mi ten naszyjnik, siądziemy razem przy ognisku i poopowiadamy historie… _a później utopię was we własnej krwi…_

Reymond zaśmiał się sztucznie.

– Obawiam się, że przez jakiś czas będziesz musiała znosić pewne niewygody, ale jak tylko wsiądziemy na statek zdejmiemy ci ten ciężar z szyi. Wtedy będzie też czas na rozmowy.

Reiven popatrzyła na niego spode łba. Wzięła głęboki oddech, by się nieco uspokoić. Delikatne podzwanianie many upewniło ją, że powoli jej siła wraca.

– Powinnaś zjeść, przed nami cały dzień marszu.

Templariusz odszedł zostawiając ją z kolejnymi strzępami informacji i nieprzyjemnym poczuciem, że czas się jej kończy. Jeśli wsiądą na statek, nie będzie w stanie uciec. Musiała się zastanowić. Wypiła niemal całą wodę i zaczęła przeżuwać twardy chleb. Potrzebowała planu i to szybko.

Gdy szepty z tyłu ustały i jej porywacze układali się do snu, drugi z nich zjawił się przed nią.

Rzucił jej wilgotny i niezbyt przyjemnie pachnący koc, ale przyjęła go bez słowa. Przedświt późnym latem mógł być naprawdę zimny. Hawke skorzystała z okazji i przyjrzała się drugiemu z napastników. Ten był młodszy od Reymonda, z długimi włosami opadającymi w niechlujnych strąkach na ramiona. Jego twarz znaczył paskudny grymas, w przeciwieństwie do swojego poprzednika ten wyglądał wyjątkowo wrogo.

~o~

– Trzech twoich ludzi zniknęło, a ty zorientowałeś się dopiero teraz?

Ledwie hamowana furia w głosie Carvera sprawiła, że komtur Cullen zawahał się. Jego wzrok przebiegł po towarzyszach Hawke zgromadzonych w jej bibliotece.

– Templariusze patrolują nie tylko Kirkwall, ale również okolice. Czasem, gdy wpadną na trop lub coś ich zaniepokoi, pozostają poza Katownią dłużej.

Avelina położyła dłoń na ramieniu Hawke'a starając się go uspokoić, ale chłopak był jak kłębek nerwów.

– Dopiero dzisiaj z rana mogłem sprawdzić, kto nie wrócił z patrolu.

– I? – Fenris odezwał się z kąta pokoju.

– Reymond, Tark i Casely.

– Nie kojarzę ich, jacyś nowi? – Varric podrapał się po głowie.

– Reymond został transferowany z Ostwik zaraz po… miesiąc temu. Tark do niedawna był rekrutem, nie przeszedł całego szkolenia, ale w obecnej sytuacji… brakuje nam ludzi… Casely zgłosił się do nas niedawno.

– Nie wrócili z patrolu. Może mają opóźnienia? – Avelina starała się być jak najbardziej rzeczowa i racjonalna, chociaż musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że niepokoiła się coraz bardziej. Jeśli Reiven uprowadzili templariusze, zapewne wydrenowali ją, była więc bezbronna.

– Jeszcze jakieś szczegóły? – Varric przeczesywał wszystkie zgromadzone informacje, czy gdzieś nie przewijało się, któreś z tych imion?

– Reymond wydawał się zawsze bardzo opanowany, rozsądny. Uznałem go za dobry nabyte…

Carver prychnął.

– … mówił z lekkim orlaisiańskim akcentem. Tark był z miasta. Jego matka i siostry zginęły w katastrofie… Casely, przypuszczam, że był rzezimieszkiem, zanim do nas dołączył.

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

– Do tej pory nie słyszałem niczego, co kazałoby sądzić, że Reiven opuściła miasto drogą morską – zaczął krasnolud. – Znalazłem dwa podejrzane kutry, które odpłynęły do Cumberlandu, ale to było na kilkanaście godzin przed zniknięciem Hawke. Wodą ją stąd nie wywieźli.

– Gwardziści nie widzieli nikogo podejrzanego przekraczającego bramy – dodała Avelina.

– Więc Reiven może być wciąż w mieście… – Carver zacisnął pięści, spoglądając po raz kolejny na stół, gdzie leżał list znaleziony w Katowni.

– Mało prawdopodobne – mruknął Fenris. – Gdyby tak było, Varric znalazłby ślad.

– Musieli użyć przejść w Mrokowisku – oświadczyła Isabela, spoglądając na nich sponad butelki wina.

– Cholera… – mruknął Varric. – Robi się nieciekawie.

~o~

– Co zamierzasz zrobić ze swoją częścią nagrody? – Usłyszała głos z przodu, należący do trzeciego z porywaczy, wysokiego, ciemnoskórego mężczyzny o twarzy pospolitego rzezimieszka.

– Nie wiem… – warknął Tark. Ten człowiek był wyjątkowo mrukliwy. Reiven pomyślała, że mógłby konkurować nawet z Gamlenem. A jego grymasy… nawet Fenris… Przymknęła oczy, w jej głowie obraz śnieżnowłosego elfa. Ten dziki błysk w zielonych oczach. Zawadziła nogą o wystający korzeń drzewa, runęła do przodu amortyzując upadek rękoma. Boleśnie otarła dłonie, ale nie miała czasu na zarejestrowanie bólu, gdy pociągnięto ją do tyłu za łańcuch połączony z jej obrożą.

– Wstawaj – warknął Tark i szarpnął kolejny raz. Tym razem metal rozciął jej delikatną skórę.

– A ty Raymond, co zrobisz z pieniędzmi? – kontynuował swoją paplaninę Casely.

– Oddam na sieroty – stwierdził idący z przodu templariusz.

– Żartujesz?

– Nie potrzebuję ich, Zakon dostarcza mi wszystkiego, co trzeba.

– Pff… ja tam kupię jakiś kawał ziemi gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło… może w Antivii… zostanę rolnikiem, będę uprawiał oliwki jak mój dziadunio.

– Pobożne życzenia – mruknęła do siebie Hawke.

– Co żeś powiedziała? – Tark zatrzymał się tak nagle, że omal na niego nie wpadła.

– Nie będzie żadnej nagrody – oświadczyła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Postawię trzysta suwerenów na to, że za tydzień o tej porze wasze ścierwa będą roznosić wilki po lesie. – W oczach templariusza dostrzegła furię.

– Zamknij się!

– Taka jest prawda, skończycie jako potrawka…

Uderzył ją w twarz z otwartej ręki. Zachwiała się, ale nie upadła. Posmakowała krwi, ale na jej ustach pojawił się arogancki uśmiech.

– Taak, to typowe znęcać się nad bezbronnymi…

– Ty mała zdziro… – Doskoczył do niej łapiąc ją za obroże.

– Tark, odsuń się.

Reymond pojawił się obok odciągając rozgniewanego templariusza na bok.

– Nie daj się sprowokować – poradził. – A ty, jeśli się nie uciszysz, resztę drogi przejdziesz z kneblem w ustach.

– Uciszysz? A co się stało z dwornym „lady Hawke"?

– Jeszcze jedno słowo – ostrzegł Reymond. Zabrał łańcuch Traskowi i poprowadził ją przodem.

Czarodziejka otarła rozciętą wargę i ukradkiem uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy Tark przyszedł ją wydrenować z many, okazało się, że w tej kwestii jest niechlujny. Chociaż grzmotnięcie bezbronnej magini było najwyraźniej dla niego satysfakcjonującym zadaniem, jego brak doświadczenia, niedokładność lub gniew, jaki do niej czuł spowodowały, że nie zdołał wyssać z niej całej many. Zostało bardzo niewiele, ale to zawsze coś. Reiven musiała postarać się, żeby to on za każdym razem ją drenował i musiała sprawić, by był na nią naprawdę wściekły. Gniew zawsze mocno rozpraszał, tak przy nakładaniu zaklęć jak i przy używaniu zdolności antymagicznych.

4


	5. Chapter 4

~o~

Zawieszony w próżni, tak właśnie się czuł. Niepewność i bezradność doprowadzały go do furii. Widział te same uczucia w twarzach towarzyszy. Frustracja przeradzała się gniew. Nie dalej jak wieczorem Carver pokłócił się z Aveliną. Fenris nie umiał go winić, chociaż wiedział, że Strażnik nie miał racji. Avelina nie była odpowiedzialna za zniknięcie Reiven.

Elf zatrzymał się w swoim pochodzie od jednej ściany do przeciwległej. Znajome, nieprzyjemne uczucie wstrzymania, takie jak wtedy, gdy czuwał przy łóżku rannej Reiven po starciu z Danariusem, czekając na przybycie Andersa. Teraz było gorzej. Wtedy mógł na nią patrzeć, trzymać ją za rękę, przyzywać ją, zaklinać, by została z nim. Teraz nie miał nawet tego.

Przez tak długi czas wszyscy patrzeli na Hawke jako na czempionkę, niezniszczalną bohaterkę Kirkwall. Zapomnieli, że była kobietą, istotą z krwi i kości, nie jakimś niewzruszonym posągiem. Ostrza i groty raniły ją tak samo. To, że wychodziła cało z tysiąca przygód nie znaczyło, że była nieśmiertelna. W takich przypadkach nie była sama. Jej przyjaciele zawsze jej towarzyszyli. Ciągnęła ich za sobą przez niezliczoną serię przygód i potyczek. Stawali naprzeciw wyzwaniom i zwyciężali, bo byli razem.

Fenris zatrzymał się w swoim pochodzie, potarł czoło. Gdyby była z nimi… banda templariuszy nie byłaby dla niej zagrożeniem. Gdyby był z nią… wrócili by do domu zziajani, umazani krwią, ale cali… i Reiven byłaby teraz z nim.

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Poczucie winy pulsowało wewnątrz jego duszy. Po tym, jak niemal zginęła z rąk tego zdradzieckiego maga, obiecał sobie, że nie zmarnuje drugiej szansy na szczęście, a zrobił to znowu. Zachowywał się jak nadąsany dzieciak trzymając się z dala, obrażony na nią, bo nie miała dla niego czasu.

Tamtego ranka, przed miesiącem, wiedział, że jest coś, co ją powstrzymuje. Nie wiedział, co to było, obawa, że znów ją skrzywdzi, niepewność co do jej własnych uczuć, strach przed kompletnym zaufaniem… A on zamiast starać się rozwiać jej wątpliwości, pozwolił jej odejść. Tak po prostu. Był głupcem, ot co.

Zapatrzył się w okno spoglądając w czerń nocy. Jeśli ją znajdą… Nie. Gdy ją znajdą, nigdy więcej nie pozwoli jej uciec, nigdy więcej jej nie zostawi samej… Była zbyt drogocenna.

~o~

Starała się oszczędzać siły, było to bardzo trudne, gdyż podążali niełatwym szlakiem leśnym. Wiedziała, że czas jej się kończy w momencie, gdy Reymond poinformował towarzyszy, że idzie do wioski sprawdzić, czy łódź na nich czeka. Musiała działać i to jak najszybciej.

Dowódca porywaczy zniknął za kolejnym zakrętem zmierzając w kierunku skraju lasu. Casley oznajmiał Tarkowi, że idzie po drzewo na opał. Reiven obróciła się tyłem do pozostałego na straży templariusza. Uchwyciła dłońmi łańcuch, skupiła się na swojej łączności z Pustką. Miała nadzieję, że nim Tark wyczuje zaklęcie, będzie za późno. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Miała mało czasu. Zaczerpnęła minimalną porcję many. Ciepło rozpełzło się po jej ciele kumulując w dłoniach. Pomiędzy jej palcami zmieniła się siła grawitacji. Magia mocy była może nie najlepszym wyjściem do uwolnienia się od ciężkiego łańcucha, ale zabierała najmniej many. Powoli jedno z ogniw łańcucha zaczęło się rozginać, rozszerzać i wydłużać. Reiven skupiła się mocniej, była blisko...

– Hej, co ty wyprawiasz…

Łańcuch pękł z brzękiem. Reiven zerwała się na nogi odwracając do templariusza, który biegł już w jej stronę.

– Ty głupia dziwko, już ja ci pokażę…

Uwolnił swoje zdolności. Grzmotnięcie było jednak za słabe, rzucone z za dużej odległości, jak u niedoświadczonego templariusza. Reiven zachwiała się, ale zaraz odzyskała równowagę. Pod skórą nadal wyczuwała delikatne mrowienie. Jedna szansa. Trask uwolnił zza pleców swój dwuręczny miecz. Ona była bezbronna, niewielkie ostrze, które ukrywała w bucie było marną obroną w porównaniu z pełną płytową zbroją i szerokim ostrzem.

– Na ziemię – warknął Tark, podchodząc do niej pewnym krokiem.

– Świetny pomysł – syknęła. Moc grawitacji poddała jej się. Templariusz wyczuł delikatną nutę czaru, zignorował go rozpoznając, że jest za słaby, żeby go powstrzymać. Z pewnością, gdyby był skierowany bezpośrednio na niego, nie zdołałaby go nawet odepchnąć. Zamiast tego skupiła się na niewielkim kamieniu leżącym na ścieżce. Jeden gest ręką. Kamień wyleciał w górę, pędząc wprost na nieświadomego napastnika. Dobrze wymierzony cios w potylicę posłał Traska na ziemię. Reiven doskoczyła do niego, odebrała mu miecz i już miała zakończyć jego nędzny żywot jednym płynnym cięciem, gdy dosłyszała wołanie Casley'a. Nim drugi z porywaczy pojawił się na polanie, dała nura w zarośla.

Nie było tak źle – myślała, starając się bezgłośnie biec przez krzaki. Nie zdołała zabić żadnego, ale była wolna i miała miecz. Krytycznie spojrzała na ciężką broń spoczywającą w jej dłoniach. Reiven miała dość problemów z władaniem zwykłym mieczem, dlatego preferowała lekkie szable i sztylety. Teraz jedyną jej bronią było ostrze, które ledwo mogła podnieść w obu dłoniach. To musiało wystarczyć. Teraz skupiła się na ścieżce przed nią, chciała oddalić się jak najszybciej od swoich porywaczy. Przystanęła przy szerokim pniu drzewa rozglądając się na boki. Wkrótce zaczną ją szukać. Pewnie spodziewać się będą, że popędzi w stronę Kirkwall. Nic z tego. Spojrzała na niebo nad nią i obrała kierunek północny.

~o~

Varric podrapał się po brodzie.

– Rozzłościła wielu arystokratów – wyjaśniał cierpliwie Carverowi.

– Sami ją posadzili na stołku – poirytował się młodszy Howke.

– Posadzili ją na stołku, bo nie mieli wyjścia. Miastem zawładnęła anarchia, nikt inny nie miał i nie ma takiej estymy, by uśmierzyć rozwścieczony, zdesperowany tłum. Poza tym jest jeszcze kwestia sojuszu między Kirkwall i Fereldenem.

Carver zrobił zdziwioną minę.

– No proszę, tylko mi nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś, Hawke dogadała się z królem… – Varric spojrzał na Strażnika z krzywym uśmiechem. – Plotki o romansie Hawke z królem, plotki o jej zaręczynach z Vaelem, świta cokolwiek?

Fenris wyraził swoją irytację głośnym parsknięciem. Carver patrzał na Varrica z niesmakiem. Najwyraźniej Junior zawiesił się na etapie Hawke plus Bohater Fereldenu.

Krasnolud westchnął teatralnie.

– Za krótkiego panowania Hawke Kirkwall zdążyło zawrzeć sojusz z Fereldenem. Sojusz wymierzony w Orlais, przypuszczam, że jeśli Sebastian odzyska Starkhaven również i on przystąpi do tego paktu. Wolne Marchie poprą Ferleden, jeśli dojdzie do wojny.

Varric podszedł do barku i nalał sobie szklankę brandy. Popatrzał najpierw na Fenrisa, który był najwyraźniej skrępowany tą rozmową. Carver jak zwykle okazywał niesamowitą oporność na zawiłe niuanse polityki. Najwidoczniej cały zmysł dyplomacji rodziny Hawke skupił się w osobie Reiven.

– Wielu tutejszych szlachciców ma bardzo dobre układy z Orlais, prowadzi dochodowe interesy sprzedając towary do miast cesarstwa, interesy te padną, jeśli dojdzie do wojny i Kirkwall opowie się po stronie Fereldenu, ludzie stracą pieniądze, a ludzie nie lubią ich tracić…

– Nikt nie lubi ich tracić – mruknął Carver.

– Sądzisz, że któryś z owych rodów prowadzących wymianę z Orlais może być zamieszany w zniknięcie Hawke?

Krasnolud obrócił się do elfa myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

– Zniknięcie Hawke byłoby dla nich niezwykle fortunne, teraz, gdy sytuacja się powoli uspokaja, a jej władza nie jest jeszcze do końca ugruntowana…

– Venhedis, jeśli będę musiał, wyrwę serca wszystkim arystokratom tego miasta – warknął Fenris.

– Możesz zacząć od tego bubka Brana – zaproponował Hawke.

~o~

Biegła cały czas pod górę. Była zmęczona, zziajana i zziębnięta. Strugi zimnego deszczu lały się po niej, podłoże z mchu i traw było grząskie i śliskie. Poruszała się mozolnie, czuła jak opuszczają ją siły. Brnęła jednak dalej starając się zwiększyć dystans, jaki dzielił ją od pogoni. Mrok zapadał szybko, księżyc skryty był ponad zasłoną ciężkich deszczowych chmur. Jeszcze pół godziny i na dnie lasu będzie całkiem ciemno. Wtedy będzie musiała znaleźć jakieś schronienie i przeczekać do pierwszego brzasku mając nadzieję, że porywacze także zatrzymają się.

Przemoczone ubrania przylegały do jej ciała sprawiając, że drżała z zimna. Gdyby chociaż jej mana mogła szybciej się odbudować… Nic z tego. Po tylu drenowaniach była pewna, że zejdzie parę dni, nim odzyska ją całą.

Zatrzymała się w ostatniej chwili na skraju skarpy. W dole płynął wezbrany ulewą strumyk. Rozejrzała się po okolicy, widoczność była kiepska, ale dojrzała łagodniejsze zejście. Powoli zaczęła schodzić w dół stromego jaru, ale ziemia była miękka i śliska. Nie dostrzegła jakiegoś korzenia, zaczepiła o niego nogą, starając się ustać, postawiła krok do przodu i upadła do tyłu, gdy nogi wysunęły się spod niej. Sturlała się po krzywiźnie wprost w błotnistą sadzawkę.

Gdy otrzeźwiała, panował kompletny mrok. Musiała uderzyć się głową o jakiś kamień i stracić na jakiś czas przytomność. Ulewa zmieniła się w mżawkę. Miecz gdzieś przepadł i najprawdopodobniej skręciła nogę. Odrobina many nie wystarczyła, by opatrzyć uraz. Isabela miała rację – pomyślała. – Naprawdę jestem łamagą.

Stanęła ostrożnie starając się nie obciążać prawej kończyny. I wtedy usłyszała głośny trzask, gdzieś nad nią. Coś lub ktoś przedzierał się przez zarośla.

3


	6. Chapter 5

~o~

Kolejna bezsenna noc, kolejny bezsensowny obchód miasta po zmroku. Fenris przeczesał palcami mokre włosy. Deszcz padał przez większą część popołudnia, zmywając brud i kurz dnia codziennego z kamiennych ulic miasta, zacierając przy tym ślady. Elf warknął sfrustrowany. To było nie do pomyślenia. Nikt nic nie widział, nie słyszał. Mieszkańcy domów stojących prze placu, gdzie prawdopodobnie została zaatakowana Reiven, twierdzili, że tamtej nocy panował spokój. Bezdomni okupujący slumsy w części Mrokowiska znajdującej się bezpośrednio pod Wyższym Miastem widzieli cienie kilku ludzi wychodzących z tunelu wiodącego do Katowni. Nie było wśród nich kobiety. Garść informacji zebrana pośród biedaków była bezużyteczna. Reiven nie było już trzeci dzień i jej poddani zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Bran poinformował obywateli, że Hawke złapała jakąś paskudną chorobę, oczywiście nic, co mogłoby zagrozić jej życiu, ale było zaraźliwe. Oczywiście zaraz zaczęły się plotki. Przed wejściem do rezydencji wicehrabiny postawiono straże, by zapobiec odwiedzinom nieproszonych, natrętnych gości, którzy rzekomo mogliby się zarazić wietrzną ospą. Oficjalnie Hawke została poddana kwarantannie. Cullen zadbał nawet, by jeden z uzdrowicieli z Kręgu odwiedzał dwa razy dziennie jej dom, w obstawie kilku templariuszy. Wszystko, by zapobiec niepotrzebnej panice.

Fenris warknął przeciągle. Nie dało się ukryć, że sam zaczynał panikować. W jego głowie tysiąc pytań, te najgorsze odsuwał na samo dno. A co, jeśli jej nie znajdą? Co, jeśli znajdą ją za późno? Czy jest w stanie bez niej żyć? Głupiec, myślał sobie. Na ostatnie pytanie znał odpowiedź. Co innego było tęsknić za nią, gdy wiedziało się, że jest parę ulic od jego rezydencji. Tęsknić za jej dotykiem, zapachem, głosem, ale obserwować ją z daleka, ciesząc oczy jej widokiem. Co innego żyć w przeświadczeniu, że jej już nie ma.

Elf wszedł po kilku schodach do rezydencji Hawke'ów nie zatrzymywany przez gwardzistów, co oburzyło kilku arystokratów pragnących spotkać się z wicehrabiną mimo groźby zarażenia chorobą.

Wewnątrz domu przywitała go cisza. Orana wysunęła się z kuchni, nadzieja na jakiekolwiek wieści widoczna na jej twarzy. Pokręcił głową i oczy elfki wypełniły się powstrzymywanymi łzami.

– Przyszło kilka wiadomości – powiedziała wreszcie opanowując emocje. Gestem ręki wskazała biurko przy ścianie. – Nie wiem, co mam z nimi zrobić.

– Gdy Hawke wróci, sama się tym zajmie.

Orana jęknęła przeciągle, łzy niczym koraliki zaczęły spływać po jej bladych policzkach.

– Orana… ona wróci – jego głos zabrzmiał twardo i wcale nie uspokoił szlochającej elfki. Fenris potrząsnął głową, nie chciał urazić służącej. Stwórca mu świadkiem, wiedział dokładnie, jak się czuła.

– Orana, spójrz na mnie – tym razem jego głos był łagodny, jakby przemawiał do dziecka. – Hawke wychodziła z dużo gorszych tarapatów. Znajdziemy ją – zapewnił.

Orana otarła rękawem mokre policzki i na powrót zaszyła się w kuchni.

Elf zerknął na biurko, na którym zbierała się sterta listów. Konkretnie jedna koperta przykuła jego wzrok. Zapieczętowana woskiem, ale bez odcisku pieczęci. Fenris ściągnął brwi. Znał ten styl pisma, pełen ozdobnych zawijasów, kreślonych pewną ręką Sebastiana.

Nie wiadomo skąd, złość wyrwała się z uwięzi rozumu. Był o krok od chwycenia wiadomości i wrzucenia jej w ogień paleniska.

Gdy przypomniał sobie pożegnanie Sebastiana i Reiven…

Nie wyszedł z cienia, w którym się skrywał. Widział jednak wszystko. Widział Reiven wtulającą się w ramiona byłego zakonnika. Nie słyszał słów, jakie wymienili, ale po rumieńcu, jakim zapłonęła twarz wicehrabiny był pewien, że nie spodobałoby mu się to. Gdy palce łucznika przesunęły się po jej policzku, elf czuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Gdyby Sebastian był na tyle bezczelny… gdyby ją pocałował… Fenris był gotowy wyrwać mu serce. Skąd brała się w nim ta nienawiść?

Ostatecznie bestia zazdrości zasnęła usatysfakcjonowana, że Sebastian ruszył w swoją drogę i zapewne nie będzie go długo… dość długo, by on i Reiven poukładali swoje sprawy.

Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia, gdy Reiven była w niebezpieczeństwie.

~o~

Pierwszy raz czuła się tak parszywie, niczym zwierzę złapane w potrzask. Poruszała się tylko dzięki sile strachu. Adrenalina pompowana przez serce napędzała ją. Brnęła naprzód, chociaż dawno przestała zastanawiać się nad tym, dokąd ucieka. Biegła przed siebie, byle dalej od odgłosów pogoni. Jej racjonalny umysł podpowiedziałby jej, że nie ma sensu dalej uciekać, lepiej pozornie się poddać i czekać na następną okazję. Teraz jednak strach pochwycił ją w swoje szpony i racjonalne myśli zostały zepchnięte przez prymitywny instynkt przetrwania.

Jej głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, mięśnie omdlewały, gdy biegła przez grząski teren, jeżyny i bluszcze czepiały się jej ubłoconego ubrania, spowalniając jej ruchy. Było coś jeszcze. Jakaś ociężałość i niemoc. Wstrząsały nią dreszcze, chociaż było jej gorąco. Przyszło jej na myśl, że może to gorączka. Jej ciało, przywykłe do magicznego leczenia, samo leczyło się z drobnych infekcji i przeziębień, ale jeśli nie miała many, nie mogło się leczyć…

…

To była chwila. Biegła, gnała resztką sił, w następnym momencie leżała na boku, powalona przez precyzyjnie zadany cios, prosto w szczękę. Jak przez mgłę widziała pochylającą się nad nią ciemną sylwetkę.

– Mam ją – męski głos zadudnił w jej głowie. Czuła się zmęczona, tak bardzo zmęczona. Odgłosy ciężkich kroków, podzwanianie zbroi i świszczące oddechy jej porywaczy dobiegały do niej jakby z daleka. Jedynie głuchy, nieprzyjemny chichot wydawał się wzmagać. Był blisko, na skraju świadomości. Na wyciągnięcie ręki.

_No chodź do mnie, przecież widzę, że chcesz. Nie mają prawa tak cię traktować. Jesteś lepsza od nich. Pragniesz wolności? Mogę ci ją dać. Pragniesz szacunku, mogę sprawić, że będą przed tobą padać na twarz. Chcesz władzy? Teraz nie masz nic, nawet odrobiny many, ale ze mną będziesz potężna niczym sama Andrasta, niczym dawni bogowie… Chcesz miłości? Będziesz ją mieć. Tylko jedno słowo i obaj będą należeć do ciebie… _

Reiven zagryzła wargę. Cichy śmiech przerodził się w histeryczny chichot i czarodziejka ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że ten nieprzyjemny rechot dobywa się z jej ust.

...

Droga do miejsca ich pierwotnego obozu była istną udręką. Poruszali się powoli po podmokłej okolicy. Miała ręce związane z tyłu, za sobą. Trudny teren i jej zmęczenie sprawiało, że co chwila potykała się. Bez możliwości złapania równowagi, czy podparcia się, kilkakrotnie wylądowała twarzą w błocie. To jeszcze bardziej spowolniało ich marsz. Casley ciągle marudził. Tark przeklinał z cicha i rzucał jej nienawistne spojrzenia. Jedynie Raymond zachowywał dostojne milczenie, które irytowało ją bardziej niż zachowanie jego podkomendnych. Zastanawiała się, jakby zareagował, gdyby postanowiła posłuchać tego wkurzającego głosu zza Zasłony. Gdyby stała się abominacją i urwała łby tym głupcom na oczach ich dowódcy. Ciekawe, czy wtedy byłby taki spokojny? W jej umyśle obraz przerażonej twarzy Raymonda, wykrzywionej w grymasie niedowierzania. Cóż to by była za rozkosz, wyrwać go z jego niezłomnego przekonania, że Zakon ma zawsze rację, a jego wierni słudzy nie mają się czego lękać. Z przyjemnością pokazałaby mu parę sposobów na to, jak złamać jego wolę i wiarę w te wszystkie mrzonki.

Szarpnięcie łańcucha pociągnęło ją do tyłu. Z irytacją odwróciła głowę za siebie spoglądając w wyblakłe oczy templariusza. Raymond spoglądał na nią ostrzegawczo spod swoich krzaczastych brwi.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego złowrogo. On też to czuł. Była osłabiona i obolała. Krew z rozcięcia na głowie zaschła już, ale w powietrzu nadal wyczuwała ten zapach. Demony też to czuły. Wychylały się ku niej spoza Zasłony. Kusiły ją podsyłając myśli niepodobne do niej. Czekały, aż będzie gotowa, aż zostanie złamana.

…

– Zostawiam ją z wami – warknął Raymond. – Wydrenowałem ją, tym razem dokładnie – tu spojrzał z pogardą na Tarka. – Nie powinna sprawiać wam kłopotów, ale nie spuszczajcie jej z oka, obaj. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Głos templariusza słyszała jak przez mgłę. W głowie znowu jej huczało. Było jej zimno. Wilgotne ubrania przylepiały się do jej rozgrzanej skóry. A więc jednak gorączka – pomyślała. Z determinacją skupiła uwagę na rozmowie porywaczy.

– Myślisz, że łódź ciągle na nas czeka?

– Mało prawdopodobne, dogonienie jej zabrało nam niemal dwa dni, mamy trzy dni opóźnienia.

– Więc jak chcesz kontynuować dalej podróż? Nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć tej dziwki za kłaki całą drogę do Orlais.

– Rozpytam się w wiosce, może ktoś ma odpowiednią łódź. W najgorszym wypadku będziemy musieli udać się do rybackiego portu, jakieś trzy dni drogi stąd na zachód.

– Nie lepiej, jak któryś z nas wróci do Kirkwall i wynajmie jeszcze raz jakąś łódź? – głos Casley'a wydawał się znużony.

– Tak, pchać się prosto w łapy jej sługusom – warknął Tark.

– Nie wracamy do Kirkwall. Uważajcie na nią.

…

Czas wydawał się jej przeciekać przez palce. Traciła przytomność, zanurzała się w Pustce, po czym znów wypływała na powierzchnię świadomości. W którymś momencie, dokładnie nie wiedziała kiedy, poczuła ruch nad sobą. Coś zimnego i ostrego przesunęło się po jej policzku, w dół do szyi i jeszcze niżej przez ramię, niemal pieszczotliwie. Drgnęła i ostrze wędrujące po skórze naznaczyło ją. Nieprzytomna uniosła oczy. W mroku ponad sobą zobaczyła ciemną sylwetkę. W blasku dogasającego ogniska widziała jedynie złowrogo lśniące oczy.

– Pobudka – usłyszała cichy, syczący głos Tarka, jego dłoń powędrowała do jej szyi zaciskając się na metalowej obroży. Instynktownie przywarła do pnia czując narastającą w niej panikę.

– Wiesz, co robimy z niegrzecznymi magami, którzy uciekają?

Chciała dać mu jakąś odpowiedź, sarkastyczną, złośliwą, błyskotliwą, ale gdy otworzyła usta mężczyzna wepchnął jej brutalnie śmierdzący gałgan między zęby. Jej oczy rozwarły się w przerażeniu. Za plecami templariusza widziała Casley'a śpiącego przy żarzących się ledwie drwach. Reymond jeszcze nie wrócił.

– Wiesz, jaka jest kara w Kręgu za ucieczkę?

Zamglone, niebieskie oczy powróciły do twarzy jej dręczyciela. Mężczyzna pociągnął za jej obrożę przyciągając ją do siebie.

~o~

– Bella, możesz przestać zaglądać mi przez ramię? – sapnął krasnolud, maczając pióro w kałamarzu.

– Myślałam, że skrobiesz jedną z tych swoich wyuzdanych historyjek – mruknęła, odsuwając się od niego. Powoli przeszła się po pokoju rozprostowując kości. Całą noc spędziła żeglując na swojej łajbie wzdłuż wybrzeża rozglądając się za śladami.

– Jakbym nie miał nic lepszego do roboty – żachnął się Varric z niezadowoleniem spoglądając na swoje manuskrypty, które od tygodnia leżały zapomniane na jednym z bocznych stołów. Ostatnimi czasy nawet jego poczucie humoru wydawało się być na wyczerpaniu. Kupiec postukał palcem po blacie i powrócił do swojej pracy. Isabela przysiadła na jednym z niskich foteli i przymknęła oczy. Ciche skrobanie pióra po papierze kołysało ją do snu.

Varric tymczasem skończył, zamknął kopertę i zalakował ją. Otworzył okno i wychylił się przez nie kiwając na jednego z posłańców, którzy ostatnimi czasy czatowali liczna grupą w zaułku za tawerną, czekając na jedno skinienie wpływowego krasnoluda.

Po chwili do środka wpadł zdyszany chłopak. Rivainka wyrwana ze snu poderwała się z ręką na głowni sztyletu, ale zaraz opadła na wcześniej okupowane miejsce z cichym przekleństwem.

– Zanieś ten list kupcowi jedwabiu, którego znajdziesz w Górnym Mieście. Facet nazywa się Anselmo i mówi z antivańskim akcentem, ma też tatuaż na prawym ramieniu, trzy poprzeczne linie. – Varric poruszył ręką zaznaczając kształt wijącego się „s" na ramieniu.

Chłopak skinął głową wyciągając dłoń po kopertę.

– Powiedz mu, że to pilna wiadomość dla mistrza Arainai.

Gdy posłaniec zniknął, piratka parsknęła.

– Myślisz, że to rozsądne informować Kruki?

Varric podrapał się po włochatej piersi.

– To jedyny sposób, żeby skontaktować się z Sebastianem.

– Tylko go zaniepokoisz. – Piratka podeszła do jednego z kredensów i wyciągnęła ze środka flaszkę mocnego trunku. Krasnolud przyglądał się w zamyśleniu, jak nalewała sobie i jemu do głębokich szklanic.

– Myślę, że powinien wiedzieć, jak się tu sprawy mają, na wypadek gdybyśmy… gdybyśmy jej nie znaleźli – to mówiąc skrzywił się na samą myśl. – Sebastian powinien wiedzieć, że nie będzie mógł liczyć na poparcie Kirkwall.

Isabela podała mu szklankę, sama uniosła ją do ust i przechyliła, wypijając całą zawartość na raz.

– Nie mów tak – powiedziała szorstko, nie wiadomo czy przez ostry płyn, który podrażnił jej gardło, czy może z powodu emocji buzujących wewnątrz jej pirackiej, niby beztroskiej duszy.

– To tak, jakbyś ją już spisał na straty…

– Ja nigdy… – Jego słowa zostały przerwane, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

– Wejść – warknął krasnolud i przez drzwi wpadł zasapany dzieciak.

– Messere Varric, ta łajba, o której pan mówił… – chłopak nabrał powietrza w płuca, najwyraźniej biegł całą drogę z doków. – … właśnie przycumowała przy wschodnim molo.

Isabela i Varric spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Co ta łódź robiła w porcie po tygodniu w podróży? Gdyby informacje, jakie podał im zawiadowca doków były prawdziwe, łódź wraz z ładunkiem przedniego antivańskiego wina powinna być w połowie drogi do Ostwic.

– Dzięki, Sean.

Krasnolud wyciągnął z kieszeni złotą monetę i rzucił ją szeroko szczerzącemu się dzieciakowi.

– Idź coś zjeść, ale najpierw każ bratu skoczyć szybko do twierdzy. Niech przekaże kapitan Valen, żeby spotkała się ze mną w porcie, najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe.

Chwilę potem zostali sami w pokoju. Isabela spojrzała na Varrica, w jego rękach Bianca połyskiwała wypolerowanym mahoniowym drewnem.

– Idziemy?

Varric jedynie skinął. Dłonie go świerzbiły. Czuł, po prostu czuł, że szczęście się w końcu do nich uśmiechnie.

5


	7. Chapter 6

~o~

Thomas MacCoy pochylił się nad stołem. Jego czarne, bystre oczy przesuwały się po rozciągniętej przed nim mapie. Pionkami szachowymi pozaznaczał możliwe lokacje obozu rebeliantów. Czekając na wieści od swoich popleczników i szpiegów zastanawiał się, czy o niczym nie zapomniał. Silny powiew wiatru wdarł się do wnętrza namiotu i zatargał czerwonym suknem rozpiętym na masywnych wspornikach. Thom wzdrygnął się czując na plecach zimny dotyk powietrza. Jesień nadchodziła wielkimi krokami. Tutaj, na północy Starkhaven, bywała krótka i błotnista. Kilka miesięcy i górskie przełęcze zostaną zasypane śniegiem, a wtedy armia książęca nie zdoła przedrzeć się w głąb górskich lasów, gdzie buszowali rebelianci na czele z dawno utraconym księciem.

Thomas pamiętał Sebastiana jako młodego pętaka, który nie potrafił odmówić sobie czegokolwiek. Wieść niosła, że pod wpływem lat spędzonych w zakonie zmienił się. Thomasowi było to obojętne. Osobiście nic do niego nie miał, ale jego powrót zagrażał pozycji MacCoy'ów na dworze. Poślednia rodzina szlachecka, która przy tym głupcu Goranie wyrosła na jedną z potęg kraju, mogła utracić swoją uprzywilejowaną pozycję, gdyby władzę przejął bardziej rozgarnięty władca. Prawda była taka, że nawet obecnie grunt usuwał im się spod stóp. Jeszcze do niedawna jego siostra była o krok od poślubienia Gorana, tymczasem obleśny cap wolał dziewki z podrzędnych tawern. Tron wyślizgiwał się Felicji z rąk. Thom, jako głowa rodu i do niedawna wielki kanclerz Starhaven, miał niemal nieograniczoną władzę. Z niewiadomych przyczyn „książę" uznał, że ma go już dość. Odebrał mu tytuł i wysłał wraz z wojskiem na polowanie na rebeliantów. MacCoy wiedział, że musi się uporać z tym zadaniem do zimy. Musiał jak najszybciej wrócić na dwór pilnować swoich spraw. Gdyby na dodatek udało mu się zabić samozwańczego księcia, odzyskałby na nowo zaufanie władcy.

Szlachcic odwrócił wzrok od map spoglądając smętnie ponad stół. Wiatr się zmagał, a wraz z nim poczucie niepokoju. Thomas westchnął zastanawiając się, co teraz może robić jego świeżo poślubiona małżonka. Zapewne szykowała się do kolacji w ich wspaniałym pałacyku pod miastem. Z ciężkim sercem podszedł do stołu stojącego z boku, na którym rozłożono jadło i napoje.

Nalał sobie czerwonego wina i obrócił tylko po to, by omal nie zderzyć się z jasnowłosym elfem, zapewne jakimś służącym, sądząc po stroju. Szlachcic zmarszczył brew czekając, aż głupiec usunie mu się z drogi. Tymczasem mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo, wykonując jednocześnie szybki ruch ręką. W jego dłoni coś błysło i dopiero po chwili Thomas MacCoy zdał sobie sprawę, że został dźgnięty wprost pod serce. Jego przetykany złotem kaftan zalał się krwią, mieszając z winem, którym sam się oblał, osuwając na kolana.

– Kto… – wycharczał, czując w ustach posmak krwi.

– Książę Starkhaven przesyła pozdrowienia – wyszeptał nieznajomy, w jego tonie doskonale dosłyszalny antivański akcent. Thomas zamrugał, starając się dłonią zatamować krwawienie, bezowocnie jednak.

– Seb…seb… –

Elf otarł wąski sztylet i ukrył go w bucie. Podszedł do stołu i nalał sobie wina.

– To śmieszne – zaczął, spoglądając na umierającego z politowaniem. Służysz Goranowi, a gdy wspomniałem o księciu, pierwsza myśl, która pojawiła się w twoim gasnącym umyśle była ta o Sebastianie Vael, hm… interesująco, czyż nie?

MacCoy opadł niemal bezgłośnie na ziemię wyłożoną grubym, kremowym dywanem.

– Gooo…rannnn.. – wycharczał, wyciągając umazaną we krwi dłoń. Elf wychylił jednym haustem wino i przesunął się w kąt namiotu, niemal całkiem znikając mu z pola widzenia.

– Musiałeś mocno mu podpaść, skoro był skłonny wydać na ciebie okrągłą sumkę. – Ledwo dosłyszał melodyjny głos cudzoziemca, dobiegający teraz jakby z głębokiej studni. Po chwili na spoconym policzku poczuł chłodny powiew wiatru. Zamachowiec wyśliznął się, pozostawiając szlachcica na krawędzi śmierci.

MaCoy skupił się na dłoni, która odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa. Powoli zakreślił kilka liter, znacząc tevinterski dywan własną krwią. Jeśli ma umrzeć, niech i tak będzie, ale ten idiota Goran długo go nie przeżyje.

Powoli cierpnące palce namazały chwiejną literę G, potem O, następnie jeszcze ledwie dostrzegalne R i A. Na N nie starczyło już sił i głęboka, zimna czerń pochwyciła byłego kanclerza Starkhaven w swoje szpony.

~o~

Najdelikatniejszy ruch sprawiał jej ból. Plecy paliły żywym ogniem, z każdym krokiem materiał płóciennej koszuli, w którą ją odziali, pocierał o rozciętą skórę. Gdyby była bardziej przytomna, z pewnością wyłaby i ciskała obelgami. Tymczasem jej głowa opierała się o zimny napierśnik templariusza ją niosącego. Dłoń zwisała bezwładnie, niekiedy prześlizgując się po chłodnych liściach, gdy szli przez wysokie zarośla. Raymond, który obecnie ją dźwigał, zatrzymał się na skraju lasu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i wydał krótką komendę do rozłożenia obozu. Casley odetchnął z ulgą. Tark opadł ciężko na mchy porastające dolinkę pocierając zapuchnięty policzek, sugestywne przypomnienie, że ma trzymać łapy z dala od przetrzymywanej kobiety.

– Rozpal ognisko – warknął nań Raymond, składając swoje brzemię w zagłębieniu pomiędzy korzeniami wysokiego dębu. Zaniechał nawet żelaznego łańcucha. W obecnym stanie czarodziejka nie była w stanie uciec.

– Jest jeszcze wcześnie – zaczął nieśmiało Casley, rozglądając się po dnie lasu. Blade promienie słoneczne dostawały się w głąb puszczy, padając na bogatą zieleń roślinności. Wiatr otrząsał z liści poranny deszcz sprawiając im zimny prysznic. W takich warunkach metalowe części zbroi szybko rdzewiały i trzeba było je co noc czyścić i naoliwiać. Ogień nie chciał się palić, a suchy prowiant zaczynał pleśnieć. Casley chciałby już dotrzeć do najbliższego portu. Spojrzał wyczekująco na ich dowódcę ignorując ponure spojrzenie, jaki mu rzucił Tark.

– Muszę poszukać ziół – oznajmił Raymond. – Jeśli mamy ją dowlec do Orlais żywą, muszę opatrzyć jej rany.

Casly spojrzał niepewnie w stronę czarodziejki leżącej na boku. Jej zamglone spojrzenie było wbite w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Koszula, którą jej dał, całkiem przesiąkła krwią. Gdyby mógł powstrzymać Tarka, z pewnością by to zrobił, ale templariusz był od niego silniejszy, a furia, jaka malowała się w jego oczach, gdy Caslay chciał mu odebrać bat zdumiała go i trochę przeraziła. Chłopak widział już w swoim życiu dużą porcję przemocy, ale zakładał, że templariusze zachowują się inaczej niż prości bandyci i brutale. Jak stwierdził na przykładzie swojego towarzysza, jego założenia były błędne. Cała ta wycieczka przestawała mu się podobać i tylko perspektywa stu suwerenów powstrzymywała go jeszcze przed czmychnięciem w las, to i może jeszcze stanowcze, acz twarde spojrzenie Raymonda. Ten facet wyglądał na takiego, który nie pozwalał sobie na tchórzostwo w szeregach.

Fakt był jednak faktem, na pozór proste zadanie robiło się coraz mniej przyjemne. Po tym, jak czarodziejka im zwiała, nie zdążyli na łajbę, która miała ich zabrać do stolicy Orlais. Zamiast miłej wycieczki wzdłuż wybrzeża, czekał ich forsowny marsz przez gęstwiny leśne, by uniknąć często uczęszczanej drogi ku Ostwic. Na dodatek Tark w furii potraktował małą wiedźmę biczem i teraz się rozchorowała. Musieli ją nosić na zmianę, robić częste postoje, pilnować się na każdym kroku. Casley coraz częściej miał przeczucie, że wolałby być gdzie indziej.

~o~

– _Rei – jego wielkie, kocie oczy zapatrzyły się w nią, szukając czegoś, gdzieś głęboko w jej duszy. Czuła się tak, jakby unieruchomił ją tym spojrzeniem, jakby zanurzył się wewnątrz skołatanego umysłu, poszukując, przetrząsając wnętrze, pragnąc znaleźć to jedno uczucie, które tkwiło w niej od ich pierwszego spotkania. Coś na kształt fascynacji, fizycznego pociągu, niemal zwierzęcego magnetyzmu, który od chwili ich zetknięcia się pchał ich ku sobie. Dzieliło ich wszystko, począwszy od statusu społecznego, kończąc na przekonaniach. Każda chwila razem wypełniona była obawą, goryczą, często gniewie, a jednak teraz, opierając się na przedramionach, cal nad jej ciałem, patrzał na nią tymi przepastnymi oczami jakby była najdroższym, najcudowniejszym skarbem. A ona wiedziała, że nikt nigdy nie sprawi, że będzie się czuć tak kompletna, tak wolna, jak teraz uwięziona pomiędzy materacem a jego sprężystym ciałem._

_Usta przywarły do niej z dziką pasją. Gdy wreszcie posiadł ją, naznaczył, odcisnął własne piętno na jej ciele i duszy, leżeli w zmiętej pościeli dysząc ciężko, mokrzy od potu, zmęczeni i całkowicie zaspokojeni. Przygarnął ją do siebie, pozwalając by wtuliła się w muskularne ciało w poszukiwaniu niezachwianej pewności, że tak właśnie powinno być, że należeli do siebie, od zawsze. Dłoń zanurzyła się w ciemnych, splątanych włosach, usta muskały małżowinę ucha. Czuła jego oddech na karku, jej wrażliwe ciało odpowiadało na te pieszczoty bezwstydnie._

– _Rei?_

_Mruknęła w odpowiedzi, czując jak powoli sen obejmuje ją w posiadanie._

– _Musisz być moja – wymruczał jej w ucho. Zmysłowy, niski głos potrafił sprawić, że natychmiast robiła się wilgotna. Silna dłoń o szczupłych palcach przesunęła się po szyi, dekolcie, piersiach. Kobieta wygięła się z rozkoszy, szukając więcej tego elektryzującego dotyku._

– _Powiedz, że zostaniesz ze mną, powiedz, że będziesz moja na zawsze._

_Cichy głos, pełen oczekiwania, ociekający potrzebą wybijał ją ze snu. Słowa pływały wokół niej, w nieświadomości powtarzała je sama._

_Czy mogła się na to zgodzić? Czy mogła wreszcie porzucić wszelkie obawy, urazy, dawne uprzedzenia? Wybaczyć raz na zawsze. Zapomnieć. Przyznać w końcu, że bez niego nie ma życia. Teraz, leżąc w jego objęciach, wydawało się to takie proste, takie oczywiste. Dość uciekania przed prawdą._

– _Fen, ja… – uniosła dłoń ku twarzy odgarniając mokre włosy z czoła. Potarła palcami skronie, czując pod opuszkami rozpaloną skórę._

– _Mam dość uciekania… – wymruczała. – Chcę być tylko z to… – jej wzrok przykuł mały szczegół. Drobiazg połyskujący na jej palcu. Nagle lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł ją od stóp do głów, gdy oczy skupiły się na ozdobnym pierścionku z szafirem, na palcu prawej ręki._

_Jakby gdzieś z daleka dosłyszała słowa wypowiedziane pewnej wiosennej nocy tu, niedaleko, w jej ogrodzie. _

„_Jeśli się zgodzisz, wiedz, że będę cały twój ze wszystkim, co mam, a ty będziesz moja. Chcę ciebie całą, z tym swoim uporem, niewyparzonym językiem, magią. Nigdy nie będę starał się ciebie zmienić, nigdy się ciebie nie wyprę, będziemy razem i Stwórca mi świadkiem, zniszczę każdego, kto stanie nam na drodze.."_

– _Rei? – głos Fenrisa dobiegał teraz jakby z daleka. Chciała się go chwycić, nieporadnie próbując sięgać dłońmi poprzez wilgotną i duszną ciemność, która nagle ją otoczyła. Zapadała się w nią, zapadała coraz głębiej. _

~o~

Avelina musiała przyznać, że trudno jej było nadążyć za dwójką elfów poruszających się bezgłośnie w gęstwinach lasu. Jej zbroja wydawała się za ciężka, jej metalowe obuwie grzęzło w błotnistych sadzawkach. Stwórco, nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio tak padało. Była spocona i zmęczona, ale brnęła uparcie naprzód. Tylko jeden powód mógł zmusić jej organizm do jeszcze większego wysiłku – Hawke.

Pani kapitan zatrzymała się przy wysokim buku, opierając się o jego gładką korę. Starała się wyrównać oddech, obserwując jednocześnie Merrill przeczesującą polanę. Elfka poruszała się z niesłychaną gracją i zwinnością w trudnym leśnym terenie. Nawet Fenris nie mógł jej tego odmówić. Mimo trzech dni wyczerpującego marszu, czarodziejka nie wydawała się być zmęczona, coś, w co Avelinie trudno było uwierzyć. Przez pierwszy dzień podróży poruszali się szybko, drogą wzdłuż wybrzeża. Potem natrafili na ślad ścieżki leśnej, a raczej Merrill natrafiła. Avelina nie była do końca przekonana, czy powinni zapuszczać się w gęstwiny. Marsz przez strome zbocza porośnięte liściastym lasem był forsowny. Fenris ciągle ich popędzał, wybiegając naprzód, szukając znaków. Ale ostatecznie to Merill spostrzegła ślady stóp na ścieżce. Łatwo było rozpoznać ciężkie, okute metalem buty templariusza. Avelina odetchnęła z ulgą. To był znak, że szli w dobrym kierunku.

Kobieta uniosła głowę patrząc poprzez korony drzew na niebo coraz niżej opadające z nieboskłonu. Zostały im może dwie, trzy godziny marszu. Potem będą musieli rozłożyć obóz. Fenris z początku nalegał, by nie zatrzymywali się na noc, ale wojowniczka zwróciła mu uwagę, że w ciemnościach łatwo przeoczyć istotne ślady. Tak więc zatrzymywali się, gdy nie było już możliwe brnięcie dalej. Elf budził ich dobrze przed świtem, gdy tylko rozwidniło się na tyle, by można było iść dalej. Avelina zastanawiała się, czy Fenris w ogóle sypiał. Zmartwienia ostatnich dni były wyryte na jego twarzy, dostrzegalne w cieniach pod oczami.

Wojowniczka sapnęła odrywając się od pnia drzew. Fenris zatrzymał się w przeciwległym końcu polany wskazując coś Merrill, Avelina ruszyła w ich stronę.

Miała nadzieję że Varric, Isabela i Carver będą mieli większe szczęście. Z pewnością droga morska wzdłuż wybrzeża była mniej męcząca, ale niekoniecznie krótsza. Isabela objaśniła im, że w tym sezonie pogoda bywała często bezwietrzna, lub wprost przeciwnie, nagłe burze mogły zepchnąć statek na mieliznę. Załoga Isabeli musiała się ostro natrudzić, by omijać przybrzeżne rafy i podwodne skały. Mimo to było więcej niż prawdopodobne, że druga ekipa poszukiwawcza dotrze do niewielkiej wioski rybackiej, która była ich celem, wcześniej niż ci podróżujący lądem.

Avelina podeszła do kłócących się przyjaciół.

– Mówię ci, że ta była ostatnio uczęszczana – tłumaczyła cierpliwie Merill. – Ślad jest świeższy.

– Ale prowadzi nie w tym kierunku, co trzeba – odwarknął Fenris, zgrzytając metalowymi końcówkami rękawic o kamień.

– Widzisz te liście, są przygniecione. O, a tam jest naruszony kamyk…

– Po co porywacze mieli iść w górę, skoro z informacji Varrica wynikało, że chcieli przetransportować ją statkiem? Wioska rybacka leży tam – zniecierpliwił się wojownik wskazując ręką przeciwny kierunek niż ten, w jaki wiódł szlak wskazany przez elfkę.

– To mogło być jakieś zwierzę – zasugerowała Avelina, patrząc sceptycznie na Merrill.

– Ależ ja umiem odróżnić tropy zwierząt od…

Nie dokończyła, bo dało się słyszeć głośne szczekanie, gdzieś kilkadziesiąt kroków powyżej w głąb lasu, podążając ścieżką wskazaną przez Merill. Wszyscy troje znieruchomieli nasłuchując.

Po chwili dało się dosłyszeć głośny szelest. Parę kroków przed nimi, w powoli zapadającym zmroku, dostrzegli wyłaniającą się z zarośli sylwetkę mabari.

Magnusa oczywiście wzięli ze sobą, ale nieustannie padające deszcze zmyły wszelkie zapachy i psi węch nie na wiele się przydał. Tym razem jednak jego szczeknięcia mogły świadczyć o tym, że mądra bestia trafiła na trop. Avelina od razu podążyła za nim mijając dwójkę towarzyszy.

Pies doprowadził ich do niewielkiej polany. Pierwsze rzuciło im się na oczy rozgrzebane ognisko i udeptana trawa w jednym końcu dolinki. Magnus stał przy jednej z brzóz ze zwieszonym językiem, łapą potrącając kamień leżący pośród mchów. Wojowniczka uklękła obok podnosząc ukruszony kawał skały. Na spodzie, po stronie, gdzie kamień spoczywał na mchu, dostrzegła krople zaschniętej krwi.

– Myślisz, że to Reiven? – szepnęła do psa.

Magnus zaszczekał raz, a potem warknął patrząc na kamień.

– Więc chyba jednak w górę – oznajmiła Merrill, wskazując im wyraźne ślady przedzierania się przez gęstwinę.

– To wygląda jakby… się rozproszyli – wymruczał Fenris, patrząc na cztery ścieżki, wszystkie biegnące na północ, każda parę łokci od poprzedniej.

– Czegoś musieli szukać – Avelina odrzuciła kamień w bok.

– Może Reiven zdołała im uciec i musieli się rozdzielić, by ją znaleźć – rzuciła przez ramię czarodziejka, zagłębiając się w leśnym poszyciu.

– Obyś miała rację – pomyślała pani kapitan, obierając ścieżkę wiodącą po lewej stronie elfki.


	8. Chapter 7

Varric wyprostował się, spocone dłonie trzymały się mocno burty. Na Stwórcę, gdy tak paskudnie kołysało, przeklinał w myśli swoje lenistwo. Gdyby nie ono, stałby teraz twardo na ziemi. Krasnolud prychnął, raczej biegłby co sił w jego krótkich nogach, by nie zgubić w głuszy dwójki elfów. Nie, mimo kołysania i nieustanej rebelii w jego żołądku, podróż statkiem była lepszym wyjściem niż podążaniem za zimnym tropem poprzez podmokłe tereny leśne.

Odwrócił się tyłem do fal spoglądając na pokład. Isabela zupełnie nie przejmowała się kołysaniem jej łajby. Wprost przeciwnie, pośród muskularnych ciał żeglarzy, z wiatrem we włosach, połyskująca w ostrym słońcu tonami biżuterii, wydawała się być w swoim żywiole. I tylko on zdawał się dostrzegać napięcie w jej ruchach. Ta pokrętna piracka dusza nie była pozbawiona wszelkich uczuć, jak mogłoby się wydawać komuś postronnemu.

Isabela warknęła coś do bosmana, po czym obróciła się do Carvera, obdarzając Strażnika lubieżnym uśmiechem. Hawke zignorował ją, uparcie przyglądając się linii brzegowej majaczącej na horyzoncie, jakby spodziewał się, że z tej odległości dostrzeże Reiven.

Junior, w przeciwieństwie do Isabeli, kipiał niepokojem. Ostatnie dni były nie do wytrzymania, stał się zrzędliwy i uparty bardziej niż zwykle. Nikt go jednak za to nie winił, wszyscy przymykali oko na nagłe wybuchy szewskiej pasji zakończone często totalnym pijaństwem. We wszystkich tych czynnościach gorliwie towarzyszył mu Fenris. Obaj znaleźli wspólny mianownik – obawę o Reiven. Varric przeczesał dłonią potargane włosy. Hawke zaginęła dwa tygodnie temu i wszyscy wkoło zaczynali pomału wariować. Nawet on sam musiał przyznać przed sobą, że od jej zniknięcia jakoś podejrzanie brzydził się piórem, nie napisał ni rozdziału, nawet marnego strzępu romansidła.

Człowiek siedzący na bocianim gnieździe zagwizdał przeciągle i Isabela wspięła się na górny pokład z lunetą w ręku. Carver poszedł za nią i nawet Varric powolutku i ostrożnie przesunął się w stronę schodów, mając nadzieję, że jakieś mocniejsze chybotnięcie statku nie pośle go na tyłek ku uciesze pani kapitan i jej żeglarzy.

– Nic nie widzę – wymamrotał Strażnik, mrużąc oczy.

Isabela odsunęła lunetę od oka i podała ją chłopakowi.

– Zbliżamy się – oznajmiła podchodzącemu powoli Varricowi.

–Dzięki niech będą Stwórcy – mruknął krasnolud odbierając lunetę Carverowi.

– Kiedy tam dotrzemy?

Isabela oblizała wargi, najpierw spojrzała na białe żagle za jej plecami, lekko wydęte, potem zerknęła na wysokie fale roztrzaskujące się z głośnym hukiem o wystające ponad poziom wody ostre skały.

– Juto o świcie – oświadczyła.

Carver prychnął pogardliwie.

– Mogłem iść z Fenrisem.

– Nie podoba ci się moja gościna? –Isabela uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

– To strata czasu – warknął Carver nie wiadomo, czy mając na myśli podróż wzdłuż wybrzeża, czy może ciągle ponawiane przez piratkę próby zaciągnięcia go do łóżka.

– Och, ta podróż byłaby bardzo przyjemna, gdybyś przestał się tak ciskać i nieco się rozluźnił, zapewniam cię…

Varric jedynie przewrócił oczami.

– Założę się, że będziemy w wiosce przed resztą. Głowa do góry Junior, tam na pewno natrafimy na trop. Trzech templariuszy i czarodziejka nie mogli po prostu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Isabela poklepała go po ramieniu, nie zwracając uwagi na skwaszoną minę chłopaka.

– Założę się, że Fenris znajdzie ją pierwszy – oświadczyła pani kapitan spoglądając nonszalancko na Varrica. Tym razem krasnolud nie dał się jednak wrobić w zakład. Fen był naprawdę zdeterminowany i zdolny gnać przez las bez wytchnienia, byle tylko znaleźć swoją czarodziejkę.

– Eh, szkoda, że nie zobaczę na własne oczy ich spotkania – Rivainka popatrzała rozmarzonym wzrokiem po Strażniku stukając się palcem po zmysłowo rozchylonych ustach.

– To dopiero będzie eksplozja uczuć…

Varric widział, jak grymas na twarzy Juniora się powiększa. Nie to żeby Carver miał coś przeciwko Fenrisowi, obaj wojownicy zawsze okazywali sobie sporą dozę szacunku. Czasem razem ćwiczyli. Ich pojedynki na olbrzymie dwuręczne miecze były zawsze spektakularne. Ostatnimi czasy znaleźli wspólny język, o ile serię mruknięć, parsknięć i powarkiwań można nazwać rozmową. Z pewnością Fenris w opinii młodego Hawke'a był o niebo lepszym kandydatem na szwagra niż nawiedzony apostata, ale krasnolud zastanawiał się, czy drugi z kandydatów do ręki wicehrabiny nie przypadłby Juniorowi bardziej do gustu.

~o~

_Stała pośród kamiennego dziedzińca osłaniając oczy przed krwistym blaskiem płonącego miasta. Mrok krył się w kątach pośród szerokich kolumn, wąskich korytarzy i zakamarków Katowni. Niebo nad jej głową było płowo–szkarłatne, zasnute kłębami dymu bijącymi z wysadzonych w powietrze składów lyrium. Kłęby pyłu uniesione ku górze przez wybuch, który zmiótł Świątynię, teraz opadały pokrywając wszystko szarością. Nawet słońce wstające ponad linią wzgórz było purpurowe, jak krew, która zbroczyła jej szaty. _

_Przez chwilę stała w bezruchu zapatrzona w nowy dzień wstający z gruzów świata, który znała. Uczucie niepokoju i niepewności rosło w niej z każdą sekundą. To było tak, jakby zapomniała o czymś bardzo istotnym, najważniejszym. Dopiero gdy do jej uszu dobiegł zgrzytliwy dźwięk mieczy zrozumiała, czemu panika zaczyna przelewać się przez bariery jej spokoju._

_Była w Katowni. W pustej Katowni, o poranku, zbroczona krwią, niewyobrażalnie zmęczona i pozbawiona many. Tuż przed świtem wybiegli na główny dziedziniec mając nadzieję przedostać się do łodzi. Pod ich ostrzami i za sprawą ich magii padł wreszcie najohydniejsza abominacja, jaką kiedykolwiek widzieli, Orsino – przepełniony nienawiścią, pozbawiony nadziei, bezmyślny potwór. Potem wnętrze głównej sali Kręgu zaległo ciszą. Wszyscy stali bez słów wpatrując się w trupy templariuszy i magów zalegające posadzki. Stała pośród nich, czując jak i ją pochłania przerażająca pustka niewiary. Ale oni byli z nią, czuła ich wzrok na sobie. Teraz, teraz była sama. Stała u wrót, wystarczyło dać krok do przodu i byłaby wolna, Byle tylko dopaść do pierwszej barki, zasmakować cierpkiego smaku wolności, jaką obiecywała. A potem uciekać, uciekać i być wolną, bez zobowiązań, bez przeszłości, bez… przyjaciół?_

_Obróciła się do tyłu, zamiast uciekać, brnęła przez pokryte krwią korytarze, z sercem dudniącym w jej piersi. Za dużo straciła, zbyt wielu drogich jej ludzi straciło życie wczorajszego dnia. Sebastian w dokach. Coś ścisnęło ją za serce. Carver i Theron w świątyni. Poczuła łzy piekące ją pod powiekami. I Anders… Anders zginął z jej ręki. Z przerażeniem spojrzała na swoje palce. Zaschła krew znaczyła jej rękawy. Krew przyjaciela, krew kochanka. Czemu była tak ślepa? Powinna wiedzieć, powinna przeczuwać…_

_Zatrzymała się gwałtownie przed schodami do świątyni. Na pierwszym stopniu siedział Varric z głową pochyloną do przodu. Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale wyglądało na to, że przygląda się uważnie Biance złożonej na jego kolanach._

– _Varric? – Podeszła do niego powoli, czując jak narasta w niej przerażenie. Krasnolud nie zareagował. Zatrzymała się przed nim._

– _Varric? – Drżącą dłonią dotknęła jego ramienia. Poruszył się. Uśmiech wypełzł jej na usta i zamarł zmrożony. Pisarz osunął się w bok, jego niewładne ciało spoczęło na stopniu przed nią. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła szeroką ranę w jego plecach._

– _Nie… – jej cichy szept i drżące dłonie wyciągnięte ku nieruchomemu ciału krasnoluda. Gdzieś w oddali dosłyszała zgrzyt metalu, wewnątrz nadal ktoś walczył. _

_Zostawiła go za sobą przepraszając w myślach. Biegła w górę po schodach. Wypadłą na niewielki dziedziniec. Pośród masy ciał zdołała dostrzec tylko dwa. Pomiędzy padłymi templariuszami leżała Avelina, jej twarz wyrażała determinację zastygłą w bezruchu. Obok niej spoczywał Donnic, z dłonią przewieszoną przez tors żony, oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem martwych oczu patrzał na Reiven. Jakby to była jej wina. Bo to była jej wina, pomyślała odwracając wzrok._

_Ciche podzwanianie zbroi znów przykuło jej uwagę. Zostawiła zmarłych małżonków i skierowała się do przedsionka Wieży. W jej piersi serce dudniło bolesnym rytmem straty. Wpadła biegiem do tonącej w półmroku, wysoko sklepionej komnaty. Od ciemnych ścian wyraźnie odbijał się połyskująca błękitem sylwetka, ześlizgująca się powoli z płonącego czerwienią miecza. Reiven patrzała jak skamieniała na smukłe ciało elfa opadające na zimną posadzkę. W jednej chwili stała w progu niezdolna zaczerpnąć powietrza, w następnej siedziała na posadzce przygarniając srebrzystą głowę. Jej cały świat skurczył się do twarzy, poszarzałej i zastygłej w bezruchu, do szmaragdowych oczu pozbawionych blasku, zmatowiałych i niewidzących. _

– _Stwórco! Nie! – jęknęła, pochylając się nad ciałem Fenrisa. Przeciągły jęk zmienił się w rozdzierający okrzyk, roznoszący się echem pomiędzy kamiennymi ścianami._

_Płakała, nie bacząc na to, że gdzieś obok musiała być Meredith. Modliła się by ten sam miecz przeszył i ją, kończąc jej nieudany żywot. Uwolnił ją od pustki, która nagle zaczęła się rozrastać w jej wnętrzu. Dlaczego, dlaczego musiała być zawsze chwilę za późno, by ocalić tych, których kochała. Nie pozostał nikt, nie było niczego, tylko pustka, bezsens... _

~o~

Sebastian pochylił się patrząc w dół, na ścieżkę wiodącą do skalnej fortecy lorda O'Mara.  
Pomiędzy spadzistą skałą a głęboką przepaścią poruszało się gęsiego dwóch ludzi. Po lekkich, skórzanych zbrojach i ciemnozielonych płaszczach poznać można było, że to zwiadowcy, których kilka dni temu wysłano w dolinę na zwiady.

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę do góry patrząc w krystalicznie czyste niebo nad jego głowami. Z ośnieżonych szczytów gór powiało chłodem. Jesień zbliżała się dużymi krokami. Za parę miesięcy spadnie śnieg i wszelkie działania zbrojne zostaną przerwane. Sebastian miał nadzieję, że w tym czasie zdoła przeciągnąć na swoją stronę kilku starych sprzymierzeńców swego ojca. W tej chwili szlachta Starkhaven podzieliła się niemalże na równe połowy. Młode, ambitne rody, które szybko się wzbogaciły, popierały Gorana. Starsi chętniej widzieli by na tronie prawowitego następcę. Nie wszyscy jednak wierzyli, że dawniej rozwydrzony i bezmyślny chłopak wydoroślał. Przekonywanie upartych starców, że pod wpływem lat spędzonych w Zakonie zmienił się, trwało znacznie dłużej niż sądził. O'Mara był jednym z najwierniejszych przyjaciół ojca. Jako jedyny bezwarunkowo popierał Sebastiana. Był też jego najbliższym doradcą. To on zasugerował, że książęce zaręczyny to doskonały sposób na przeciągnięcie któregoś z potężniejszych sojuszników Gorana.

Wyjaśnił przy tym, jak sprawy miały się na dworze królewskim. Jego kuzyn był bezdzietny, jego pierwsza żona zmarła w dość dziwnych okolicznościach. Od tego czasu wszyscy poplecznicy księcia wysuwali różne kandydatury. Goran trzymał ich w wszystkich w zawieszeniu całkiem sprytnie unikając wyboru, a tym samym faworyzowania któregokolwiek z filarów swojej władzy.

Gdyby Sebastian zagrał tą samą kartą… Mógł wystosować tajne poselstwo do Donamów lub MacCoy'ów, oferując tytuł księżnej którejś z córek tych bogatych rodów. Której, to zależało od tego, kto wniósłby większy wkład w kampanię samozwańczego księcia.

Były zakonnik wzdrygał się przed takim posunięciem. Kupczeniem koroną Starkhaven wydawało mu się dyshonorem. Nie chciał też opierać swoich rządów na tak znaczącym wsparciu jednego rodu, wiązałoby mu to ręce w przyszłości, osłabiło jego władzę. Po trzecie ślub bez miłości wydawał mu się mało przyjemnym losem. Po czwarte i najważniejsze, za odległym pasmem gór, nad brzegiem Morza Przebudzonych, czekała na niego kobieta, której przysięgał „ nie mniej niż księcia" i przysięgi zamierzał dotrzymać.

…

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go pokrzykiwania strażników przy bramie. Z cichym westchnieniem opuścił szczyt strażnicy, schodząc na kamienny dziedziniec, gdzie dwaj zwiadowcy zdawali relację z rekonesansu jego doradcy.

– Jakie wieści? – zapytał zbliżając się do nich.

O'Mara podrapał się po rudawej brodzie.

– Armia Goran zbliża się do przełęczy – oświadczył ponuro.

– Ilu?

– Koło ośmiu tysięcy pieszych, pięć setek łuczników.

Sebastian zaciął usta, potarł czoło ręką.

– Kto jest dowódcą?

– Podobno Mac'Coy.

…

– To wariackie posunięcie – stwierdził O'Mara, gdy razem siedzieli przy wieczerzy. Thomas MacCoy nie jest głupcem, wie, że nie zdobędzie Skalnej Fortecy w przeciągu trzech miesięcy.

– Ile możemy się bronić? – zapytał Sebastian, zapatrzony przez okno na szczyty gór połyskujące krwawo w blasku zachodzącego słońca.

– Do wiosny. Mam tu zapasów na pół roku – pochwalił się zapobiegliwy lord. – A w razie nagłych przypadków mamy drogę ewakuacyjną, tunel pod zamkiem wiodący na drugą stronę przełęczy. Nie spodziewam się jednak, żeby był potrzebny. Jeśli MacCoy przyprowadzi tu swoje wojska i zechce przeczekać zimę, przełęcz zostanie zasypana śniegiem i nieprzejezdna dla taboru przez trzy, cztery miesiące.

– Armia Gorana zostanie bez dostaw – Sebastian przeczesał kasztanowe włosy palcami. – Wtedy to oni znajdą się w pułapce.

Lord przytaknął.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby MacCoy był aż taki głupi.

– Sprawiał wrażenie rozgarniętego.

– Więc gdzie leży podstęp? – zastanawiał się głośno Vael.

~o~

Gdy Merrill zastanawiała się potem nad wydarzeniami tamtej nocy, wszystko wydawało się dziać przez mgnienie oka, chociaż wtedy czas wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

Brodzili pomiędzy wysokimi kępami paproci, w lesie, po zmroku. Jak przypuszczała, wszyscy byli potwornie zmęczeni, ale oczywiście Fenris parł na przód. Avelina kilka kroków za nimi potykała się co rusz o korzenie. Merrill zasugerowała jej, by zdjęła buty, boso po lesie poruszało się o wiele sprawniej, z pewnością było też chłodniej. Pani kapitan skwitowała to jedynie niewyraźnym mruknięciem. Elfka przypuszczała, że rudowłosej kobiecie nie chciało się po prostu nieść okutych żelazem butów w rękach. Musiały być naprawdę ciężkie. Merrill nic nie powiedziała, ale uważała to za głupotę, przecież i tak je musiała dźwigać, co za różnica, czy w rękach, czy na nogach? Gdyby je zdjęła, byłoby jej chłodno i…

Magnus znalazł się pierwszy na wierzchołku wzniesienia. Zatrzymał się nagle, powęszył i zawarczał cicho przypadając do ziemi. Fenris, który był krok za nim, również warknął, skrywając się za zwalonym pniem drzewa. To śmieszne – pomyślała – jak bardzo tych dwóch było do siebie podobnych. Nie to, żeby Merrill miała to kiedykolwiek powiedzieć na głos. Fenris mógłby nie wziąć tego za komplement, choć w jej przeświadczeniu to stwierdzenie było komplementem. Magnus był strasznie sprytnym i silnym psem.

Gdy ona i Avelina dotarły do szczytu, zobaczyły w oddali jaśniejący punkt na tle ciemnego lasu. Ktoś palił małe ognisko.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się z górki. Dosłownie. Merrill potknęła się o warującego Magnusa i stoczyła się z wzniesienia. Słyszała jeszcze teraz wypowiadane szeptem słowa Fenrisa. Zapewne pytanie, czy nic jej nie jest, nie zrozumiała go, albo musiała uderzyć się w głowę, albo elf mówił w Tawen. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo często mruczał do siebie w tym języku. Merrill przypuszczała, że był po prostu zmęczony, jak cała reszta i zapominał, że oni go nie rozumieją.

Gdy podnosiła się z ziemi, widać było dwie sylwetki poruszające się na tle ognia. Avelina ostrożnie zeszła z wzniesienia. Jakie szczęście, że to nie ona przekoziołkowała w dół. Narobiłaby strasznego rumoru tą swoją zbroją i ciężko byłoby ją podnieść w tym całym żelastwie.

– To oni – syknęła konspiracyjnie. – Przygotuj się.

Merrill z determinacją kiwnęła głową, wstała z ziemi i otrzepała dłonie. Rzucać zaklęcia z palcami umazanymi błotem nie było przyjemnie.

– Trzymaj się z tyłu za mną. Nie chcemy, żeby cię wydrenowali.

– Jaki jest plan? – zapytała, pamiętając, że w takich sytuacjach zawsze mieli jakiś plan, zazwyczaj Reiven wymyślała jakiś chytry figiel, albo Varric, albo...

– Fenris i Magnus podkradną się bliżej do ogniska, muszą dostać się do Reiven jak najbliżej.

My zajmiemy się tymi dwoma. – Gwardzistka wskazała cienie poruszające się w ich kierunku.

Ukryły się za drzewami. Avelina pierwsza, ona trochę dalej. Do ich uszu dolatywało podzwanianie zbroi. Dobrze – pomyślała czarodziejka – oni też muszą dźwigać ciężar stalowego pancerza, będą wolniejsi. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie, że kogoś zakutego w metal ciężej jest trafić, ale jeśli się przewróci trudno mu wstać…

Avelina wyskoczyła na pierwszego napastnika. Skrzyżowali miecze, oponent wydawał się być trochę wystraszony. Nic dziwnego, wszyscy się bali wkurzonej Aveliny, nawet Donnic czmychał, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zaraz, a gdzie rośnie pieprz? Tevinter? Sehero…

– Merrill zlokalizuj drugiego, trzymaj się na odległość i wal czym popadnie – wrzasnęła Avelina, postępując za cofającym się wrogiem.

Merrill miała dokładnie taki zamiar, ale templariusz, od którego miała się trzymać z daleka, stwierdził, że woli obejrzeć ją z bliska. Jakimś cudem zaszedł ją od tyłu. Nim się spostrzegła, dosięgło ją Oczyszczenie, zaraz potem Drenowanie. Siła antyzaklęcia pchnęła ją do przodu. Lądując na twarzy widziała przed sobą, w oddali, połyskujący niebieskawy obiekt przesuwający się pomiędzy pniami drzew z zatrważającą szybkością. Z ustami pełnymi gleby prychnęła. Fenris i te jego świetlne popisy.

Czuła się nienajlepiej, ale nie było czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Przetoczyła się na plecy, patrząc na powoli podchodzącego do niej templariusza. Nie wiadomo czemu mężczyzna brzydko się uśmiechał. Dłonią sięgnęła do paska, gdzie powinien być mieszek z kilkoma flaszkami lyrium. Tkanina była mokra. Fen'Harel niech porwie jej niezdarność, flaszki się rozbiły przy upadku. W takim wypadku została tylko jedna opcja. Pomna na słowa Aveliny, chwyciła pierwszą rzecz, jaką miała pod ręką, czyli swój kostur i rzuciła nim w podchodzącego wroga. Kostur i tak by się nie przydał, gdy nie było many. Merrill wyciągnęła zza paska mały, ozdobny nożyk… Chyba nikt nie będzie na nią zły, gdy użyje własnej krwi do obrony?


	9. Chapter 8

~o~

Dla Fenrisa to było mgnienie oka. Zobaczył cienie na tle dogasającego ogniska. Dwa poruszały się ku nim. Trzeci stał przy ogniu, w jego dłoni coś błysnęło, zapewne nóż. W drugiej podtrzymywał, jakiś przedmiot, worek, płaszcz? Nie! Z przerażającą jasnością pojął, że ten trzeci przykłada nóż do gardła jego Hawke. Serce w piersi zamarło na moment, a potem cały świat skurczył się do obrazu przed nim. Obszedł obozowisko dookoła. Wiedział już, że napastników było trzech. Z dwoma Avelina i Merrill były zdolne sobie poradzić. W cieniu, po drugiej stronie polanki, dostrzegał masywny cień mabari przesuwający się ku napastnikowi. Sam poruszał się powoli, ostrożnie.

– Stój – męski, silny głos – ostrzegam, podejdziesz bliżej i podetnę jej gardło.

Fenris znieruchomiał. Templariusz obrócił się ku niemu. Elf miał nadzieję, że nie dostrzegł psa przekradającego się za jego plecami.

– Wyjdź z cienia – nakazał mężczyzna, zaciskając ramię, którym podtrzymywał Hawke.

Elf miał oczy tylko dla niej. Jej blada, chuda twarz była obrazem beznamiętnej obojętności.

– Co jej zrobiliście? – warknął, obnażając zęby niczym wilk.

Templariusz przycisnął ją do siebie, głowa Hawke oparta o jego ramię zakołysała się i osunęła w bok, niebezpiecznie blisko ostrza, które trzymał w drugiej ręce.

– To tylko środki nasenne, musieliśmy mieć pewność, że nam nie ucieknie.

Fenris zaryzykował krok w przód, stał już teraz w kręgu światła. Zatrzymał się jednak widząc, jak obcy kręci ostrzegawczo głową.

– Ty jesteś Raymond.

Templariusz skinął mu.

– Ty jesteś Fenris.

Elf nie zdołał zamaskować zdziwienia.

– Przygotowałem się sumiennie do tej misji – wyjaśnił templariusz. – Wiem, że byłeś jej towarzyszem, wiem, że nie popierasz rebelii magów. Wiesz, co się dzieje, gdy pozwala im się sięgnąć po władzę.

Fenris zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Wiedział, oczywiście wiedział z pierwszej ręki, ale Reiven była inna…

– Ty powinieneś zrozumieć.

– Co? Że porwaliście ją wbrew jej woli?

– Gdyby stawiła się na wezwanie Boskiej, to nie byłoby konieczne.

Fenris prychnął pogardliwie.

– Zakon nie chce jej śmierci, chce wyjaśnień… – templariusz spojrzał prosto w oczy Fenrisa, w jego wzroku starał się znaleźć zrozumienie. – Nie chcemy zabijać magów, chcemy ich chronić.

– Zamykając w lochach, torturując?

– Nie!

– Wiec powiedz mi, co to jest? – elf wskazał dłonią nadgarstki i szyję czarodziejki tonącej w objęciach templariusza. Każde skaleczenie, rana, zadrapanie, które dostrzegał na jej ciele, wzniecało w nim płomień furii, płomień huczący coraz głośniej i głośniej z każdym oddechem.

Raymond pokręcił głową rozumiejąc, że w tym wojowniku nie znajdzie zrozumienia. Powinien to przewidzieć, powinien wiedzieć. Reiven Hawke była niebezpieczną maginią krwi. Pogłoski głosiły, że doprowadziła do szaleństwa Meredith. Na własne oczy widział, jak Cullen przytakiwał jej. To zrozumiałe, że jej towarzysze musieli być pod wpływem czarów.

W jego głowie pozostało jedno bardzo nieprzyjemne rozwiązanie. Nie chciał tego robić. Jego celem było doprowadzenie czarodziejki na przesłuchanie. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe. Niewątpliwie nie wyjdzie z tej sytuacji z życiem. Nie mógł też pozwolić, by została odbita, jeśli było jakiekolwiek prawdopodobieństwo, że używa niedozwolonej magii… lepiej było zabić jedną niewinną niż wypuścić na świat groźnego potwora. Jego nóż powoli przesunął się w stronę jej szyi.

– Bardzo mi przykro – oznajmił spokojnie. Oczy elfa nagle zrobiły się ogromne, w ich głębi dostrzegł nie tylko gniew, ale i przerażenie. Ciało Fenrisa odziane w szpiczastą fikuśną zbroję nagle poczęło pulsować. To wstrzymało rękę porywacza.

Z tyłu dobiegł go dziwny odgłos, jakby mruknięcie. Nagle jakaś siła pchnęła go do przodu. Coś boleśnie wgryzło się w jego kark i szarpnęło do tyłu. Wskutek tego bezwładna czarodziejka wysunęła się z jego rąk.

Raymond, próbując uwolnić się od bestii, która szarpała go za ramię, dostrzegł kątem oka elfa odciągającego na bok czarodziejkę, ale nie to przykuwało jego uwagę. Fenris lśnił, pulsował oszałamiającym, niebieskawym światłem. Mag, pomyślał nagle Raymond, wyczuwając w powietrzu lyrium. Mag, ale czemu nie wyczułem go wcześniej? Andrasto, przebacz to niepowodzenie.

Nim zdołał wyrwać się warczącej bestii, która na szczęście nie zdołała odgryźć mu ręki, czy rozszarpać szyi poprzez metalowy pancerz, Raymond patrzał na elfa.

Promieniujący blaskiem lyrium mag w jednej chwili pochylał się nad czarodziejką sprawdzając jej puls, w kolejnej był przy nim. Oszałamiające światło oślepiło templariusza tak, że zmrużył oczy.

Jakaś nieznana siła uniosła go z ziemi, uwolniła od kłów potwora, zawiesiła ponad ziemią. Coś boleśnie chwyciło go za serce, ścisnęło i szarpnęło. Templariusz upadł na kolana. Wiedział już, że umiera. Próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza, raz i drugi, bezskutecznie. Zalała go fala ciepła. Teraz zapatrzony w blask raniący jego oczy, dostrzegał jakąś postać wyciągającą do niego dłoń.

– Andrasto, weź za rękę swego wiernego sługę – wyszeptał bezgłośnie, wyciągając dłoń do świetlistego kształtu.

Fenris dysząc z furii zacisnął dłoń, zgniatając w nim mięsisty organ. Wyciągnął dłoń do templariusza pokazując mu jego własne, broczące krwią serce. Raymond wymruczał coś niewyraźnie i padł na twarz przed elfem.

~o~

– Sprawa wygląda następująco… – zaczęła Isabela, stawiając swój kufel piwa na stole obok Carvera. – Ci dwaj panowie – pomachała dwóm osiłkom siedzącym w przeciwległym końcu sali – pracują w tutejszej przystani jako rozładunkowi.

Piratka rozsiadła się wygodnie na ławie.

– Twierdzą, że nie więcej niż pięć temu był tu pewien templariusz, który zrobił na nich dobre wrażenie.

– Na tych głupkach dobre wrażenie mógłby zrobić nawet świniopas – mruknął Carver, zaglądając do swojego kufla.

Varric skwitował wypowiedź juniora krzywym uśmiechem.

Siedzieli w niewielkiej oberży, jedynej w tym zapyziałym miasteczku rybackim. Ludzie tutaj patrzyli na nich podejrzliwie. Varric przypuszczał, że w takich warunkach to Isabela najlepiej się spisze z misją wywiadowczą. I nie mylił się. Pracujące w dokach osiłki śliniły się na sam jej widok. Gdy do nich podeszła i postawiła im kolejkę, byli wniebowzięci. Co ciekawe, nie można było powiedzieć tego o Carverze. Chłopak wydawał się sfrustrowany bezczynnym czekaniem i patrzeniem na niewyszukane sposoby podrywu seksownej piratki.

– Co z tym templariuszem, wiemy czy znalazł tu jakąś łódź?

– Nie znalazł – objaśniła Isabela, ignorując dwóch opoi z którymi przeprowadzała wywiad, a którzy nadal się do niej głupkowato szczerzyli i machali.

– No to dupa – odezwał się Hawke, dopijając resztę swojego piwa i odstawiając na blat puste naczynie.

– Ów templariusz pytał się, gdzie jest kolejna przystań, gdzie mogą wynająć łódź.

– O ile pamiętam mapę, będzie jakiś tydzień drogi stąd. – Varric podrapał się po brodzie.

– A wiecie, co jest najlepsze? Lądem trzeba minąć bagna, dlatego jest tydzień mozolnego marszu, ale ta przystań leży po drugiej stronie zatoki i…

– Statkiem można przepłynąć na skróty – zgadł krasnolud.

– Jak długo?

Isabela oblizała wargi patrząc na juniora.

– Przy dobrym wietrze, będziemy tam jutro wieczorem.

– Będziemy tam przed nimi – podekscytował się Hawke.

– Tak, słodziutki, widzisz, jaka ciocia Isabela potrafi być zaradna?

Ich dalszą rozmowę przeszkodziło wejście kolejnej, głośnej grupy rybaków. Barman przywitał ich skinieniem głowy i podał bez pytania mocniejsze trunki. Najwidoczniej byli to stali bywalcy.

– Słyszeliście o synu tych zza rzeki? – odezwał się jeden z przybyłych.

– Zaciukali chłopaka.

– Ano nie ma się co dziwić, skoro kumał się z magami….

– A gdzie tam, mówiom że sam był mag, twu, przeklęte psubraty.

– Ale toż to był dzieciak…

– Ty byś się tam tym nie przejmował, jakby ci spalił stodołe…

– Możemy się stąd zabierać? – zaczął Carver.

– Och, śpieszy ci się do łóżeczka, słodziutki?

– Zostajemy na jeszcze jedną kolejkę – oświadczył Varric, na skwaszoną minę Carvera dorzucił – nie chcemy się rzucać w oczy.

– Toż to wbrew wszystkim prawom, żeby na tronie sadzać maga, jeszcze troche i z nas zrobio Tevinter, psie juchy – doleciało ich z sąsiedniego stolika. Junior od razu stężał, ale był zdeterminowany, by nie dać się ponieść.

– A co ci to przeszkadza… jak tak to żeś sam się przechwalał, że tymi oczyma widział Czempionke, że od ciebie niby ryby kupowała…

– Ano co innego, jak tyłek za maluczkich nadstawia, co innego jak się do władzy pcha…

Varric prychnął nad swoim kończącym się piwem.

– Toż jakby była jakaś heretyczka, to by już dawno ją zaciągli do katowni…

– A kto jom tam wie, mówią że poprzednią kontur do szaleństwa przeklęła, a temu młodemu to ponoć innych wdzięków użycza…

Carver niemal zerwał się z ławy, ale dłoń Isabeli spoczęła na jego udzie rozpraszając go.

– Ta? A ja słyszałam że elfy woli – dobiegł ich głos barmana – Zoe mówiła, że ją na targu z takim jednym dziwadłem widziała…

Isabela jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

– Nom, mnie to mówili, że ona woli krasnoludy, takie małe z brodą.

Tym razem i Rivainka i Varric wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia.

– A głupie żeśta ludzie – odezwał się postawny chłop w niekompletnej skórzanej zbroi, jak się przekonali, był to miejscowy konstabl. – Toż to każdy wie, że Wicehrabina zaręczona z jakimś arystokratom ze… no… jak to było…

– Starhaven – mruknęł do siebie Varric.

– Możemy już iść? Wystarczy mi tych bujd – wysyczał Hawke.

Varric skinął głową i zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Nim jednak opuścili salę, dwóch portowych osiłków, których wcześniej przesłuchiwała Isabela, zatrzymało ich w przejściu.

– Ano, my żeśmy sobie pomyśleli, że panna to może chciałaby naszą łajbę obejrzeć… – zaczął pierwszy, szczerząc się pijanym uśmiechem nieświadomego idioty. Rivanka parsknęła, najpewniej dlatego, że ktoś nazwał ją panną.

– Ano ładna ta nasza łajba, my oprowadzimy – zamruczał drugi, wyciągając łapę ku Isabeli.

– Jesteście panowie niezmiernie mili – zaczął Varric, rękę dyskretnie przesuwając na spust Bianki – ale tak się składa…

– … że Isabela gustuje w większych łajbach niż wasze – przerwała mu piratka, chwytając pod ręce Varrica i Carvera. Chłopak zarumienił się z lekka, pisarz wyprostował nieco, dodając sobie postawy. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie obędzie się bez połamanych mebli, żeber i kilku siniaków.

Rybacy najpewniej byli albo niezbyt rozgarnięci, albo zbyt pijani, by zrozumieć aluzję.

– Proponuję znaleźć sobie lepsze towarzystwo, ten tutaj to jeszcze dzieciak i wszyscy wiemy, że krasnoludy są za krótkie.

– Och, czuję się urażony – oświadczył Varric, łypiąc porozumiewawczo do juniora. – Mój towarzysz zresztą też.

Hawke wymierzył precyzyjny cios w szczękę większego. Chłop był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdołał się nawet zasłonić. Nim jednak rozciągnął się na podłodze jak długi, reszta siedzących przy ławach rybaków była już na nogach.

Isabela cofnęła się oblizując usta.

– Coś mi się wydaje, że będzie niezły ubaw…

– Ta… to tyle, jeśli chodzi o nierzucanie się w oczy – mruknął krasnolud, uderzając rękojmią swej kuszy w krocze drugiego z osiłków.

~o~

Sebastian zerwał się z posłania cały mokry. Jego sen był ostatnio niespokojny. Byłoby to zupełnie zrozumiałe. W końcu maszerowała na nich kilkutysięczna armia. Tyle że Sebastian nie śnił o nadciągającej wojnie. Mimo że ostatnie tygodnie spędził nad mapami rozmyślając, planując strategię. Nie, sny miał dziwne, niespokojne, budził się po nich zmęczony. Z nastaniem ranka nocne mary blakły w jego pamięci, ale jakiś dziwny niepokój pozostawał.

Czasem pamiętał strzępy snów. Wnętrze świątyni, przestrzeń głównej nawy wypełnioną dymem kadzidła. Głos Ealthiny deklamujący Pieśń Światła. Cichy melodyjny głos Hawke, jej śmiech, tak rzadko słyszany w ciągu ostatnich lat. Jej jasne niebieskie oczy lśniące od łez.

Dzisiejszy sen był jeszcze gorszy. Pamiętał go wyraźnie, może nie obrazy, ale emocje z nim związane. Wiedział, że ona tam była, wzywała go po imieniu, wzywała go na próżno prosząc o pomoc. On stał jak wmurowany w ziemię, patrząc zamglonymi od łez oczami na to, co pozostało z jego domu, ze świątyni. I tak, Reiven tam była, gdzieś wewnątrz. Jej głos dochodził z rumowiska. Wołała, prosiła, błagała, a on nie mógł się ruszyć. I dopiero gdy jej głos umilkł i wszystko zatonęło w ciszy, rzucił się do przodu. Dłońmi odgarniał zwały gruzu, w pocie czoła odwalał wielkie bloki skalne. Czas wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Wiedział, wiedział że będzie za późno, a mimo to widok jej bezwładnej dłoni wystającej spod zawaliska wstrząsnął nim. Spróbował odsunąć lub podnieść największy z kamieni zakrywających jej ciało, nie był jednak w stanie. Zupełnie bezsilny, załamany i roztrzęsiony ukląkł tam, chwytając jej zakurzoną i zakrwawioną dłoń...

Wstał z łóżka czując łzy pod powiekami. Koszmar wydawał się tak realny, tak prawdziwy. Sebastian podszedł do niewielkiej miednicy ustawionej za parawanem, nalał do niej chłodnej wody i obmył twarz. Potem z rozmysłem ukląkł przy łóżku i zaczął się modlić.

~o~

– Zabij go – warknął Fenris, patrząc na jedynego pozostałego przy życiu templariusza. Chłopak poobijany i ranny w ramię został przyciągnięty do ognia przez Avelinę.

– Nic z tego, to jest mój świadek, zostanie poddany procesowi w mieście – oświadczyła, patrząc twardo na elfa. Potem zerknęła na śmiertelnie wystraszonego więźnia. Z opisu, jaki otrzymała od Cullena wnioskowała, że to musiał być Casley.

Fenris prychnął jedynie, powolnym, delikatnym ruchem ocierając spoconą twarz nieprzytomnej czarodziejki.

– Gdzie jest ta cholerna czarownica? – wymruczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Merrill pojawiła się chwilę potem, mocno utykając na prawą nogę. Avelina jedynie chrząknęła, dezaprobata malowała się na jej piegowatej twarzy. Elfka wiedziała, że jej towarzysze nie chcieli, by używała magii krwi, ale nie zgadzała się z nimi. Magia krwi była przydatna. Jednak ze względu na Hawke, Merrill zaniechała tej sztuki. Tym razem nie miała wyjścia. Magia krwi lub śmierć z ręki paskudnie uśmiechającego się templariusza. Wybór był prosty.

– Co z nią? – Avelina pochyliła się nad porwaną, lustrując rany na nadgarstkach i szyi, Fenris jednym ruchem dłoni rozerwał okowy ją wiążące obnażając paskudne otarcia, które zaczęły już ropieć.

– Dali jej jakieś zioła – wyjaśnił, delikatnie układając na boku. Rany na jej plecach były nie do końca zasklepione, krew przesączała się przez płócienną koszulę. Fenris dobrze znał takie ślady, sam takie nosił. Myśl o tym, że ktoś w ten sposób mógł skrzywdzić jego niewinną, słodką Reiven, doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.

– Pośpiesz się – warknął na podchodzącą elfkę.

Merrill z trudem usiadła przy przyjaciółce. Powoli rozłożyła nad nią dłonie.

– Ojej!

– Co z nią?– Fenris spoglądał raz na nią, raz na nieprzytomną, obawa wymalowana na jego zmęczonej twarzy.

– To jest… – Merrill wytężyła siły, naprawdę miała niewiele many na zbyciu – zakażenie… krwi? Nie wiem, nie jestem uzdrowicielką.

– Co to znaczy? – odezwała się cierpliwie Avelina widząc, że Fenris za chwilę wybuchnie.

– Ja… nie jestem pewna…

– Skup się Merrill.

Czarodziejka zamknęła oczy, rzucając jeszcze jedno zaklęcie na Hawke.

– Jest całkowicie wydrenowana, musieli jej to robić co dzień, w przeciwnym razie jej ciało samo by się uleczyło. Ale te rany, wskazała plecy, wdało się zakażenie… myślę, że to nie przez leki jest nieprzytomna – Merrill uniosła swoje duże, zmartwione oczy na wojowniczkę. – Ona jest w śpiączce.


	10. Chapter 9

~o~

_Nie wiedziała, czy pozostawała pochylona nad zwłokami elfa kilka sekund, czy może całą wieczność. To było mało istotne. Wszystko wydawało się mało istotne w obliczu czarnej rozpaczy, jaka ją pochłonęła. Jej zdrętwiałe palce machinalnie prześlizgiwały się po śnieżnobiałych włosach. Oczy zwrócone na zastygłą w szoku twarz ledwie dostrzegały cokolwiek poprzez łzy. Krzyczała, póki jej struny głosowe nie odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Deszcz zaczął padać, okrywając świat wokół szarością, krew mieszała się z wodą tworząc głębokie kałuże w miejscach, gdzie żelazne stopy makabrycznych posągów uczyniły wgniecenia w granitowych płytach. _

_Uniosła twarz patrząc szczypiącymi od łez oczami w szare chmury, deszcz obmywał jej zabrudzoną twarz, spływał po metalowych częściach jej zbroi, przesiąkał przez skórzany kaftan. Mokra koszula przylegała do ciała sprawiając, że marzła do szpiku kości. Nie miała jednak woli, by opuścić to straszne miejsce. Czuła się bezwolna, złamana i zagubiona._

_Pac, pac, pac – dźwięk kropel obijających się o naramienniki niczym monotonna mantra. Plask, plask, plask – zimny deszcz rozpryskiwał się o szary metal napierśnika Fernisa._

_Gdzieś z daleka dobiegł ją cichy, monotonny odgłos. Z początku nie zwracała nań uwagi. Ten dziwny głos wydawał się dochodzić gdzieś sponad chmur, ciche mamrotanie łączyło się z odgłosami deszczu. Dopiero, gdy wytężyła słuch zrozumiała, że są to słowa modlitwy. Kto mógł jednak modlić się w takiej chwili, w tej opustoszałej, przerażającej budowli pełnej śmierci. Słowa Pieśni Światła przypominały jej zmarłego przyjaciela. Jego spokojny, aksamitny głos emanujący wiarą. _

_Reiven zagryzła mocno wargę starając się powstrzymać głuchy szloch. Wspomnienie pazurzastej dłoni szkieletu, zbroczonej krwią Vaela, wzbudziło w niej kolejną falę czystej rozpaczy. Jego twarz, gdy patrzał na nią lazurowymi oczami, ze zdziwieniem i żalem.  
Kolejna osoba, której nie zdołała uratować, kolejna kochana osoba, którą pociągnęła na dno._

_Opuściła oczy, spoglądając w odległy kąt dziedzińca. Kusa tunika Isabeli przesiąkła do cna krwią, ciemne pukle włosów wysunęły się spod błękitnej chustki, teraz szarej od pyłu i zaschłej posoki. Długie nogi Isabeli połyskiwały od deszczu ciemną opaloną skórą._

– _To nie powinno być tak – sama nie wiedziała, skąd taka myśl wzięła się w jej głowie. Jakieś ulotne wrażenie nieprawidłowości. Zmarszczyła brwi patrząc na ciało piratki, jej oczy prześliznęły się po nagich udach. _

– _Powinna mieć ranę na udzie – nie była pewna, czy ma rację. Skupiła się mocniej. Wspomnienia wydawały się poszarpane, niewyraźne, zdarzenia mętne. Westchnęła cicho, nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać. Ciemna łapa desperacji znów zaczęła chwytać ją za gardło._

„_Nie zostanę opuszczony, by błąkać się po drogach Pustki…" – pazury beznadziei cofnęły się pod naporem głosu, który Hawke rozpoznała. Miękki aksamitny głos Sebastiana._

_Nagle jej umysł rozjaśnił się. Spojrzała dokoła zwalczając niemoc, jaka ją przygniatała._

_Sebastian został ranny na nabrzeżu. Merrill miała się nim zaopiekować. Reiven obróciła się bokiem do głównego dziedzińca._

– _Jak to możliwe, że idąc tu widziała zmiażdżone ciało elfki? Jakby na wezwanie w jej głowie rozbłysnął obraz. Potężna stopa żelaznego posągu trafiła Merrill w plecy, jednym kopnięciem posyłając ją na kilka metrów. Czarodziejka uderzyła o kamienny mur, niemal słychać było chrzęst łamanych kości. Osunęła się na posadzkę i więcej nie wstała._

– _Ponieważ nie ma ciemność i nie ma śmierci w Świetle Stwórcy…_

– _Nie! Merrill udała się do Obcowiska, a Isabela poszła w raz z nią. Poszła? Pokuśtykała – podpowiedział głos w jej głowie. Piratka była ranna w udo. Teraz na jej martwych nieruchomych nogach nie było ani śladu. _

_Który obraz jest prawdziwy… który to tylko wymysł?_

_Pochyliła się nad elfem spoczywającym w jej ramionach. Jego twarz była realna, jego zastygłe w bezruchu ciało, ten ciężar niezwyciężonej rozpaczy…_

–_... I nic, co stworzył, nie będzie stracone… – doleciały ją ostatnie sylaby Kantyku Próby, ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane z miękkim, przeciągłym akcentem, niemal pieściły jej ucho, wlewały otuchę w obumarłą duszę._

– _To nie jest prawda – powiedziała do siebie na głos. – To. Nie. Jest. Prawda. – Jej słowa rozniosły się echem wśród ponurych ścian Katowni. – Oni żyją – powoli uniosła się z klęczek, układając ciało Fenrisa na bruku. _

– _TO NIE JEST PRAWDA! – wrzasnęła ochrypłym głosem. Kamienne mury wokół zafalowały, deszcz ucichł, niebo z szarawego przemieniło się w znajomy kolor fioletu i żółci. Po chwili z wizji masywnych wież i żelaznych kratownic nie zostało nic. Reiven stała pośród rozmazanego, płynnego obszaru Pustki._

~o~

Całą fortecę spowijała cisza. Nawet wiatr przestał zawodzić, jakby na zawołanie. Żołnierze ustawieni na murach milczeli. Łucznicy z napiętymi łukami milczeli. Sebastian, obserwując ze swojego miejsca ponad główną wieżą pochód wrogich armii, milczał.

Z tej odległości nie było nawet słychać zgrzytu metalowych pancerzy, szelestu rozstawianych namiotów, pokrzykiwań oficerów wojska Starkhaven rozbijającego obóz w dolinie.

– Ilu ich jest? – pomyślał Vael, spoglądając na granatowe płótna namiotów pokrywające szeroką połać równiny przed nimi. – Ilu z nich wie, o co tak naprawdę walczy?

Najeźdźcy przybyli nocą. Jeszcze przed świtem zapłonęły setki ognisk. Obrońcy zamknięci w warowni nie obawiali się liczebności wroga. Granitowe mury zamczyska opierały się nie takim inwazjom. W powietrzu czuć było jednak niepewność. Goran nie byłby chyba tak głupi by myśleć, że mieczami i strzałami zdoła skruszyć kamienie, które przetrwały Czwartą Plagę.

– I co, nadal cisza? – zapytał księcia O'Mara.

– Gdybym był na ich miejscu, nakazałbym bezzwłoczny atak.

– Może liczą na zdradę – wymruczał mu do ucha towarzysz.

Vael pokręcił głową. Wszyscy jego sojusznicy byli ludźmi honoru, ponadto każdy z nich miał interes w zrzuceniu Gorana z tronu. „Stara" szlachta Strakhaven była skłócona z uzurpatorem. Lordowie górskiej części kraju nigdy nawet nie uznali go za swojego suwerena. Żaden z jego ludzi nie uzyskałby przebaczenia, nawet gdyby wydał Goranowi ostatniego „prawdziwego" Vaela. Mało tego, poprzez machinację i intrygi uzurpatora, każdy z sojuszników Sebastiana stracił kogoś bliskiego. Czy to w majestacie prawa, na pniu kata, czy to przez sztylet w plecy lub truciznę w winie. Lud Starkhawen był pamiętliwy, krzywdy rodowe mszczono krwią. Sebastian nie wierzył, że ci, którzy doznali takiej niesprawiedliwości, mogliby zapomnieć o swoim gniewie i podać rękę temu, kogo tradycja i honor nakazywał ścigać, aż dług krwi zostanie spłacony.

Z myśli wyrwały księcia niespokojne pomruki jego przybocznych.

Z obozu w dolinie ruszyła niewielka kawalkada na koniach. Sześciu, może siedmiu jeźdźców. Nawet z tej odległości można było dostrzec, że byli to znaczniejsi rangą rycerze. W bladym blasku wstającego słońca dostrzec dało się pobłysk zbroi i głębokie kolory płaszczy uszytych z przedniego materiału.

Kawalkada pięła się w górę stromego zbocza. Obcy zatrzymali się na odległość dłuższą o parę stóp niż strzału z łuku. Jeden z nich ruszył dalej samotnie. W jego dłoni pika z zatkniętą białą flagą u szczytu łopotała na wietrze.

Doradcy Sebastiana popatrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem tudzież niedowierzaniem.

– Czegoż te psubraty mogą chcieć?

– Może mają wiadomości od mojego kochanego kuzyna– rzucił kwaśno Vael.

Nieznajomy stanął kilka stóp od głównej bramy. W jednym ręku dzierżył pikę, drugą powoli zsunął kaptur.

Z tej odległości Sebastian od razu rozpoznał długie blond włosy, zawadiacki uśmiech i szczupłą postać odzianą z przepychem w zielenie i brązy.

– Mój pan – usłyszał melodyjny głos z anitvańskim akcentem – lord Roland MacCoy, pan na Winernest, włodarz Minantershore, głównodowodzący armią Starkhaven, pozdrawia Sebastiana Vaela, księcia na wygnaniu.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się krzywo spoglądając po zaskoczonych twarzach towarzyszy.

…

Pół godziny później, on i sześciu jego przybocznych, wyjeżdżało przez główną bramę warowni.

– Jesteś panie pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytał O'Mara. – To może być pułapka. Inni mu towarzyszący przytaknęli skwapliwie głowami.

– Mam przeczucie, że to będzie brzemienna w skutkach rozmowa – stwierdził Sebastian tajemniczo.

~o~

– Opowiedz mi każdy szczegół – zażądał Varric, przykładając ołówek do papieru.

Morze było wyjątkowo niespokojne tego popołudnia. Tylko dzięki kunsztowi żeglarskiemu Isabeli udało im się opuścić wąską zatoczkę i wyjść na pełne morze omijając skaliste rafy.

Wiatr targał żaglami niosąc ich z prędkością pięciu węzłów ku Kirkwall. Na pokładzie Wezwania Syreny znajdowała się wicehrabina.

Avelina zapatrzyła się na kubek grzanego wina. Po jej zmęczonej twarzy można było poznać, że ostatnie dwa dni dały jej w kość.

– Możesz spytać Merrill, będzie na pewno szczęśliwa z poświęcanej jej uwagi.

Krasnolud prychnął i poprawił się na wąskim krześle. Nogami ledwie dotykał podłogi. Cholerna łajba bujała się na wszystkie strony. Dobrze, że stół, którego się przytrzymywał, był przybity do podłogi.

– Jeśli zapytam Stokrotkę, nim dobrniemy do sedna, dowiem się jaki kolor ma jej ulubiona piżama, gdzie można znaleźć dzikie poziomki i że rodzina myszy mieszkającej wraz z nią dochowała się potomstwa…

Avelina uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– … zresztą Merrill jest nadal zmęczona, nie chce jej nadwyrężać.

– Możesz poczekać do jutra, jestem pewna, że wkrótce dojdzie do siebie…

Varric westchnął teatralnie.

– Szczerze? Chce mieć jasne i logiczne sprawozdanie, na kogo innego mógłbym liczyć w tej sprawie?

Pani kapitan przeczesała dłonią rude kosmyki włosów opadające na jej piegowate policzki. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że krasnolud bierze ją pod włos. Musiała mu jednak przyznać rację, jeśli chciał rzetelnej relacji, była jedyną osobą, która mogła mu ją zdać.

– Moje starcie z Casley'em trwało zaledwie mgnienie oka, Merrill uniknęła poważniejszych ran. Jej zaklęcie zmieniło drugiego templariusza w krwawą miazgę… gdy dobrnęłam do obozowiska, Fenris…

_Jej stoicka zbroja spokoju zaczęła się kruszyć w momencie, gdy dostrzegła Hawke leżącą bezprzytomnie. _

–_Zrób coś! – Fenris trzymał czarodziejkę w swoich ramionach próbując ją ocucić. _

_Merrill z cichym jękiem złożyła dłonie na czole Hawke. Avelina widziała, jak jej dłonie trzęsły się. Na czole elfki wystąpił pot, wielkie zielone oczy patrzały na leżącą bez ruchu kobietę ze strachem. _

– …śpiączka – wyjaśniła rudowłosa, spoglądając w swój kubek.

– Jak to przyjął Fenris?

– A jak myślisz?

_Niemal słyszała chrzęst okutych metalem rękawic, które zaciskają się w pięści. _

– _Możesz ją uzdrowić – nie wiadomo, czy było to pytanie czy stwierdzenie. Oboje zamarli spoglądając na Merrill. Elfka w odpowiedzi zacisnęła jedynie usta. _

_Spod jej palców wydobyło się delikatne zielonkawe światło. Avelina pamiętała, że Dalijka nie była ekspertem w dziedzinie uzdrawiania. Navet Reiven, która była magiem bitewnym, potrafiła zasklepić drobne rany. Merill znała się na ziołach i miksturach, uzdrawianie jednak…_

_Zielonkawa poświata zgasła za szybko, by wniknąć w głąb ran na ciele Hawke. Płytkie cięcia na jej policzkach, żółte ślady po starszych sińcach, zasklepiły się i znikły, ale wojowniczka dostrzegała cienką strugę krwi sączącą się nadal przez rozdartą koszulę na plecach._

– _To za mało – warknął Fenris._

_Merrill spojrzała na niego z przestrachem._

– _To zakażenie krwi… ja… nawet gdybym miała manę… – w jej oczach zalśniły łzy._

_Wojownik warknął przeciągle, co spowodowało, że czarodziejka skuliła się ze strachu, teraz łzy spływały swobodnie po jej umorusanym policzku._

– _Naprawdę nie da się nic zrobić? – Avelina miała wrażenie, że jej głos drży. Z zakamarków pamięci wychynęła dawno pogrzebana scena. Roztrzęsiona rudowłosa kobieta przytykająca nóż do piersi swojego umierającego męża. Nic nie dało się zrobić, patrzała na niego. Starał się uśmiechnąć, jakby na pożegnanie chciał ją przekonać, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży._

_Przeszedł ją lodowaty dreszcz patrząc na przyjaciela pochylającego się nad Hawke. Elf potrząsał głową nie wierząc, nie chcąc uwierzyć, że nic nie da się zrobić. _

– _Weź moje lyrium – wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Merrill, ta spojrzała na niego wystraszona, ale nie sprzeciwiła się._

– Nie wiem czemu – odparła na pytanie Varrica. – Widziałam, jak robiła to Hawke, na nadbrzeżu, gdzie został ranny Sebastian, ale wtedy to wyglądało inaczej.

– Może to zależy od woli Fenrisa…

– Tak, bo mniej mu zależało na uratowaniu Reiven niż Sebastiana.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Fenris ufał Reiven, a Merrill zawsze wydawała mu się podejrzana.

– Nie ma sensu zastanawiać się nad tym. Co było, to było. Faktem jest jednak to, że po tym eksperymencie Fenris zrobił się blady jak ściana, a Merrill niemal zemdlała. Hawke wyglądała lepiej, rany się zasklepiły, ale nie odzyskała przytomności.

– _Musimy zabrać ją do wioski – wychrypiał elf, ocierając spocone czoło. Paskudny grymas bólu pozostawał wymalowany na jego twarzy._

– _Mamy jakieś dwa dni drogi przed nami, módlmy się, żeby był tam jakiś uzdrowiciel._

– _Isabela i reszta już tam powinni być, zabierzemy ją do Kirkwall, Cullen na pewno użyczy jednego z uzdrowicieli z Kręgu._

– _Ale… – Merrill popatrzała na oboje, obawa wyraźnie wymalowana na jej twarzy. – Nie wiem… czy mamy tyle czasu._

– _Przecież ją uzdrowiłaś – Fenris zmarszczył brwi spoglądając wilkiem na elfkę._

– _Zasklepiłam rany, jej krew jest chora, ja nie znam się na tym za bardzo… ale wiem, że ona nie ma dużo czasu…_

– _Jak to: nie ma? – oboje, Avelina i Fenris, podnieśli wzrok. Merrill spuściła oczy. – Magia uzdrowicielska nie lubi… magii krwi… to dwie zupełnie przeciwstawne szkoły. Moje zaklęcia regenerujące są za słabe…_

– To by miało sens – wymruczał Varric, skrobiąc kolejne zdanie w swoim notatniku. – Anders kiedyś o czymś takim wspominał, nie da się być magiem krwi i dobrym uzdrowicielem jednocześnie.

– Dlatego łatwiej ukatrupić maga krwi niż uzdrowiciela – stwierdziła gwardzistka.

– Znałem jednego uzdrowiciela, któremu wystarczył nóż w plecy –pomyślał krasnolud.

– _Ona umiera… – wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie Merrill, jej drobne palce spoczęły na tętnicy szyjnej Hawke. Fenris pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Szli całą noc bez wytchnienia. Avelina popychając co jakiś czas jeńca. Merrill utykając i opierając się na swoim kosturze. Fenris niosący na rękach Reiven i pies wlokący się za nim ze spuszczonym ogonem._

_Wstawał blady świt. Reiven nie obudziła się. Zatrzymali się na pół godziny, żeby złapać oddech. _

– _Ona nie umrze – warknął elf groźnie. Dolna warga Merrill zadrgała, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać. Dalijka złożyła dłoń na piersi chorej, cicho wymruczała zaklęcie. Blady płomień objął drobną postać Hawke, zamigotał i zgasł. Elfka niemal słaniała się na nogach podnosząc się z ziemi._

– _To na nic… – powiedziała cicho._

_Fenris zsunął rękawice z dłoni. Jego palce dotknęły wilgotnego policzka Reiven w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej widniał ślad po uderzeniu. _

– _Weź moją krew – powiedział, dotykając palcami warg chorej._

– _Co?– Merrill popatrzała na niego zszokowana. Avelina była pewna, że się przesłyszała._

– _Fenris, nie sądzę… – Jego wzrok zmroził ją. Potem obrócił się do Dalijki wyciągając doń dłoń._

– _Weź moją krew – jego głos był stanowczy i pewny._

–Na włochate tyłki Patronów – wykrzyknął Varric, nie dowierzał, Avelina mogła rozpoznać to w jego twarzy.

– Też byłam w szoku. Przecież on nienawidzi magii krwi.

– Widocznie to prawda, co twierdzą poeci. Miłość jest silniejsza od nienawiści – skwitował krasnolud, patrząc z zadowoleniem na swoje notatki.

– Merrill była jeszcze w większym szoku niż ja, mruczała że Hawke nie chciałaby… oczywiście Fenris zastraszył ją… ostatecznie jego krew uratowała Reiven.

– I dlatego znaleźliśmy was pośrodku mokradeł, ciągnących na noszach półprzytomnego elfa i nieprzytomną czarodziejkę?

– Tak – przytaknęła Avelina.

– Muszę zapytać Fenrisa…

– Jeśli go zapytasz, jestem pewna, że skończysz z wyrwanym sercem – oświadczyła gwardzistka wstając od stołu.

– Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy.

Avelina uśmiechnęła się do niego, pierwszy raz tego wieczoru – Za dużo czasu przebywasz z tą ździrą.


	11. Chapter 10

~o~

Sebastian przyglądał się uważnie Rolandowi MacCoy'owi, nie mogąc nadziwić się, jak bardzo zmienił się on w ciągu ostatniego dziesięciolecia. W jego wspomnieniach mały Roly był ciągle potarganym, pulchniutkim blondynkiem, chowającym się za sukienką matki. Za czasów panowania rodziców Vaela MacCoy'owie byli mało znaczącym rodem, mieszkającym na dalekiej prowincji, z rzadka pojawiającym się na dworze książęcym. Sebastian nie miał wielu wspomnień związanych z młodymi latoroślami tej rodziny.

W ciągu lat nieobecności Sebastiana musiało się to jednak zmienić. Niesforny Roland wyrósł na pewnego siebie magnata, który przemawiał do zgromadzonego w komnacie sztabu doradców i sojuszników Sebastiana ze śmiałością i rozwagą.

– Dlatego fortece wzdłuż rzeki są kluczowe – powiedział, spoglądając wyczekująco na Sebastiana. Książę przytaknął i MacCoy pochylił się nad mapą rozciągniętą nad stołem. Palcem wskazał kolejno trzy duże garnizony.

– Wiem ze swoich źródeł, że dowodzący tymi placówkami nie są zadowoleni z rządów Gorana, nasza siła argumentów powinna przekonać ich do słusznej sprawy.

Siła argumentów – pomyślał Sebastian. Z chwilą, gdy Roland dołączył do sojuszu, wraz z ośmiotysięczną armią, która miała poprzednio zmieść z powierzchni ziemi powstańców, siła argumentów Vaela wzrosła znacząco. Pod swoją władzą miał już południową cześć kraju, kolejni zapewnie dołączą, gdy dowiedzą się o przejściu na jego stronę MacCoy'ów. Jeśli Stwórca pozwoli, Sebastian zdobędzie tron nim dojdzie do prawdziwej wojny domowej.

Łucznik obrócił się do okna, jego myśli poszybowały ponad górami do Kirkwall. Żegnając się z Reiven obiecał jej, że zrobi wszystko, by jak najszybciej zakończyć konflikt, tak by mógł wreszcie spełnić daną jej obietnicę. Z pomocą Rolanda i jego armii był w stanie dokonać tego nim nastanie zima. Kto wie, może zdąży jeszcze złożyć oficjalną wizytę w Kirkwall, nim przełęcze zostaną zasypane. Tylko czy dla własnych pragnień i marzeń może zaufać człowiekowi, który do niedawna służył jego kuzynowi?

– …jeśli wymaszerujemy przed końcem tygodnia. – zakończył MacCoy, znów spoglądając na Sebastiana. Książę przyglądał się przez chwilę twarzy nowego towarzysza. Nic, co było wymalowane w jego oczach, nie dawało Vaelowi podstaw do nieufności. A jednak… doświadczenie nauczyło Sebastiana, że czasem nawet najbliższy przyjaciel może stać się wrogiem. Jego rodzice przekonali się o tym zbyt późno. On sam też już poznał jak boli, gdy przyjaciel nagle zmienia się we wroga. Chociaż w przypadku Fenrisa było to zrozumiałe…

– _Przez wzgląd na naszą przyjaźń ostrzegam cię – oczy elfa lśniły niebezpiecznie. – Trzymaj się od niej z daleka…_

_Sebastian zmarszczył brwi. Sposób, w jaki Fenris starał się kontrolować Hawke, ograniczać ją, coraz bardziej go drażnił. _

– _Nie ty o tym będziesz decydował._

_Fenris potrzasnął białą grzywą._

– _Nie będę musiał. Wycofasz się._

_Vael prychnął gniewnie. Dłonie same zaciskały mu się w pięści._

– _Ona ma wolną wolę, sama może podejmować decyzje dotyczące jej życia, nie traktuj Hawke jak swoją własność… jakby była twoją… – w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, było jednak za późno, obaj dobrze wiedzieli, co miał zamiar powiedzieć._

_Spomiędzy ust wojownika dobył się niski pomruk, tatuaże raptownie rozbłysły na jego przedramionach. Elf podszedł powoli do księcia, na jego twarzy wymalowana była furia…_

– _Jak śmiesz sugerować… – Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na połach kaftana Vaela, przyciągając go bliżej tak, że Fenris dyszał mu teraz wprost w twarz. _

– _Spróbuj mi ją ukraść, a wyrwę ci to twoje zakłamane serce… _

_Odepchnął Sebastiana i równie niespodziewanie, co się pojawił, zniknął._

_Łucznik przez długi moment patrzał na ścianę naprzeciwko, czując się tak, jakby Fenris rzeczywiście wyrwał mu serce. Ich przyjaźń wydawała się ugruntowana. Przez długie lata stawali ramię w ramię naprzeciw wszelkim niebezpieczeństwom. Powoli Vael zdobył zaufanie i szacunek eksniewolnika. Bardzo wysoko cenił tę przyjaźń. Gdy w końcu po latach wypierania zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co czuł do Reiven, miał nadzieję, że Fenris to zrozumie… że ich przyjaźń przetrwa… _

~o~

Delikatnie odgarnął z bladej twarzy kosmyki ciemnych włosów. Opuszkami palców przesunął po zasklepionych cięciach na jej policzku. Powinien czuć ulgę. Hawke była bezpieczna. Spoczywała w największej kajucie statku Isabeli. Złożona w koi, opatulona w kraciaste koce, wydawała się drobniutka i tak delikatna.

Merrill zapewniła go, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Reiven została uleczona, ale jej organizm potrzebował wypoczynku. Niepokoił go jednak fakt, że do tej pory nie odzyskała przytomności. Fenris chciałby móc spojrzeć w jej lazurowe oczy i upewnić się, że lśnią nadal niepohamowanym blaskiem życia. Strach, który nosił w sobie od przeszło trzech tygodni, nadal pozostawał w nim, teraz nieco bardziej zduszony. Żywy jednak, dopóki Fenris nie spojrzy w jej oczy, usłyszy jej głos, zobaczy choćby najsłabszy uśmiech.

Poruszył się ostrożnie przekręcając na bok. Ramieniem opasał ją, przyciągając delikatnie do siebie. Poprzez koce i ubrania czuł jej filigranowe ciało. To przynosiło ukojenie. Przy niej jego sny były spokojne.

Dłoń elfa powędrowała do czerwonych blizn na jej szyi. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał ostatnie cztery dni. Najpierw były tygodnie oczekiwania i bezsilności. Potem zdająca się nie mieć końca droga, z każdym krokiem wzmagająca się tęsknota i niepewność. Gdy ją wreszcie zobaczył, taką bezbronną i złamaną, w łapach fanatycznego oprawcy, z żelazną obrożą na poranionym karku… W pewnym sensie był to gorsze niż wszystko, co widział i czego doświadczył w czasach swojej niewoli. Widzieć tę silną, niezależną kobietę, tak złamaną, przyniosło mu dotkliwy ból psychiczny. To było tak, jakby ktoś pogwałcił największą świętość, sprofanował jego prywatne sacrum. Gniew podążył zaraz potem, jego lyrium drgało, krzyczało o zemstę…

Elf westchnął ciężko, jego oczy spoczęły na bandażu zawiniętym wkoło lewego nadgarstka.

Nigdy, przenigdy nie uwierzyłby w to, że kiedyś będzie wdzięczny za istnienie magii, tym bardziej za istnienie magii krwi. Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony wspomnieniem, które wykwitło w jego umyśle.

_Reiven umazana krwią od stóp do głów, wyszarpnęła kostur z ciała ostatniego z templariuszy._

_Po czym z rozmachem kopnęła nieboszczyka w głowę._

– _A masz! I spróbuj mi jeszcze raz wstać – rzuciła, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu, oczywiście przy okazji usmarowała sobie czoło krwią. Fenris nic nie odpowiedział na taką profanację zwłok. Ogólnie nie miał nic przeciwko mordowaniu zbirów, rabusiów i magów. Templariusze nie mieścili się w jego spisie ulubionego mięsa do porąbania. Niemniej jednak, gdy kilku z nich zastąpiło im drogę podczas jednej z wypraw na Rozdarty Grzbiet, nie wahał się._

_Reiven nie zasługiwała, by nazywać ją wiedźmą i zaciągnąć do Katowni w kajdanach po to, by ją zamknąć w lochu lub wyciszyć. To był pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy obronił maga przed templariuszami. Powstrzymał ich przed wypełnieniem obowiązku. Dziwne, nie czuł się wcale winny z tego powodu._

_Reiven przeczesała kieszenie ostatniego z martwych mężczyzn._

– _Phi… pomyślałby kto, że posłuszne owieczki Zakonu powinny być przykładem ubóstwa i skromności – rzuciła, uwalniając trupa z całkiem okazałego złotego sygnetu. Rzuciła pierścień Varricowi. Krasnolud przyjrzał się kamieniowi oprawionemu w złocie._

– _Brylant – zawyrokował. – Co najmniej trzy karaty. _

_Fenris otarł miecz o płaszcz umarlaka krzywiąc się._

– _Coś nie tak? – zapytała go czarodziejka, gdy schodzili ścieżką w dół, do miasta._

_Na jego uniesione brwi pomachała dłonią wokół twarzy._

– _Masz taki dziwny wyraz, jakbyś zjadł coś kwaśnego._

– _Właśnie zaszlachtowałem templariuszy próbujących pochwycić niebezpiecznego maga. Zaczynam myśleć, że świat staje na głowie. … – stwierdził po chwili milczenia._

– _Nie jestem niebezpieczna – oburzyła się Hawke, na sceptyczne spojrzenia jej towarzyszy dodała – kobieta musi się umieć bronić, mag czy nie._

– _Hawke ma to do siebie, że potrafi wywrócić twoje życie do góry nogami– powiedział z jowialnym uśmieszkiem Varric. Tym razem nawet Magnus biegnący tuż przed nimi potwierdził szczeknięciem. _

– _Zdrajcy– wymruczała magini, przybierając minę nadąsanego dzieciaka._

_Fenris mimowolnie uśmiechnął się._

– _Prowadzisz mnie w dziwne miejsca – powiedział po chwili. Reiven obróciła się ku niemu, zaskoczenie wymalowane na jej twarzy szybko przeistoczyło się w drapieżny uśmieszek, jej oczy lśniły figlarnie._

– _Zaprowadzę cię w jeszcze dziwniejsze, tylko poczekaj… – wymruczała, nachylając się ku niemu tak, że miał „rozległy" widok na jej piersi odziane wydekoltowaną koszulę i skórzany gorset naszywany metalowymi łuskami. Do jego nosa doleciał zapach jej perfum. Jak to się stało, że pod tą krwią i brudem pachniała tak słodko? Fenris odwrócił twarz, czując, jak czubki uszu robią mu się gorące… _

Z poczuciem pewnej rezygnacji i jednocześnie tryumfem, wziął nieprzytomną za rękę. Ta kobieta, od której nie mógł się uwolnić, od której nie chciał się nigdy uwolnić, sprawiła, że po kolei łamał wszystkie swoje reguły. Począwszy od samego początku. Pozostał w Kirkwall pomagając magowi, mordował dla niej templariuszy. Za nią wkroczył w Pustkę. Ofiarował jej swoje lyrium dobrowolnie, a teraz nawet krew.

_– Ona umiera – usłyszał cichy głos Merrill._

_W jego głowie jedno potężne „NIE!, to się nie może stać". Ze ściśniętym sercem i niedowierzaniem słuchał paplaniny elfki. To było nierealne, to się nie działo naprawdę. Popatrzył na Reiven ułożoną w jego ramionach. Wyglądała spokojnie, za spokojnie. _

– _Nic nie mogę zrobić – pochlipywała Merrill, patrząc to na Avelinę, to na Fenrisa, jakby szukając w nich przebaczenia. _

– _Próbuj, aż ci się uda… albo na wszystko, co święte… – zamilkł nagle niepewny, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. W jego głowie tylko jedna myśl. Co się stanie, gdy jej zabraknie? Fenris pojął nagle, że bez Hawke pozostanie bezrozumnym potworem, oszalałym z bólu i nienawiści. Bez niej zostanie bestią, jaką stworzył Danarius. Reiven – to było najlepsze, co było w nim. – Ona nie umrze – wycedził._

– _To na nic … nie dam rady… za mało many… – odparła Merrill na pytanie, które zadała Avelina, a którego Fenris nie usłyszał. Nagle wszystko było jasne. Wiedział, co trzeba zrobić._

– _Weź moją krew – odezwał się. _

– _Co? – Wojowniczka popatrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem. – Fenris, nie sądzę… _

– _Weź moją krew._

– _Czy to w ogóle możliwe?– Avelina potarła czoło, na jej twarzy gościła niepewność._

_Merrill zagryzła wargę._

– _Chyba rozumiesz… magia krwi może leczyć…_

_Fenris przytaknął. Widział, jak to działa, wiedział, co to oznacza._

–… _uzdrawianie jest przeciwne magii krwi, dlatego za jej pomocą bardzo ciężko się leczy, trzeba mieć dużo many… dużo krwi._

_Avelina dopiero teraz pojęła._

_Fenris zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał na Reiven, potem po kobietach klęczących obok. Zdjął rękawicę, czułym gestem pogładził rozpalony policzek czarodziejki._

– _Weź moją krew – powiedział cicho, wyciągając dłoń do elfki._

_Merrill zawahała się._

– _Weź ją – rzucił ostrzej._

– _To może być za mało – szepnęła Merrill, dobywając swojego noża._

_Fenris przytaknął. Jego wzrok powędrował do jeńca siedzącego dwa kroki od nich, ze związanymi rękami i nogami. Avelina podążyła za jego wzrokiem, jej oczy rozwarły się szeroko z niedowierzania._

– _Nie, nie zrobisz z niego ofiary magii… – oświadczyła._

– _Avelina – jego ostry ton uciszył ją. Elf popatrzał na nią twardo – Jeśli będę musiał, wymorduję całą wioskę niewinnych po to, żeby ją ratować… nie powstrzymasz mnie._

_Gwardzistka zamilkła zszokowana. Znała to spojrzenie. _

– _Merrill – złożył swoją dłoń na jej kolanach. Drugą ręką opasywał nieprzytomną Hawke._

_Gdy ostrze noża przecięło jego skórę, patrzał na nią. _

– _Dasz radę – szepnął._

_Słowa zaklęcia wypowiedziane melodyjnym głosem Dalijki dźwięczały mu w uszach. Krew płynęła teraz szybciej, wszystko wkoło spowijała czerwona mgiełka. Poprzez zasłonę rozbłyskujących kropel krwi wirujących w powietrzu, dostrzegał uśpioną Hawke. Wszystko inne było odległe, nieistotne. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego połączenia z inną osobą. Zastanawiał się, czy tak działo się z tymi, których krew ratowała innych. Za czasów swojej niewoli nigdy nie był wykorzystywany do takich celów, był zbyt cenny. Do tego wykorzystywano starych, kalekich, niepotrzebnych niewolników. Jego myśli rozproszyły się, rubinowe krople wirowały wokoło niego, chłód powoli wsiąkał w jego ciało. Wydawało mu się, że on sam, jakaś wewnętrzna część jego jestestwa, wsiąka w kobietę, którą trzymał w ramionach. Wrażenie to wcale nie było niemiłe, wręcz przeciwne, pragnął z całych siły zlać się z nią w jedno. – Teraz już nic nas nie rozdzieli – pomyślał nim stracił przytomność. _

~o~

_Na jej oczach z iglicy centralnej wieży Świątyni wyprysł słup białego ognia. Potworny huk wstrząsnął posadami miasta. Ogień buchnął w niebo, na jej głowę posypał się pył i gruz. Obraz przysłonił szary tuman kurzu. Wkoło zapanowała śmiertelna cisza. Postawiła krok w przód, jeden, drugi, trzeci. W myślach cały czas powtarzała sobie, że to nie jest świat realny, to tylko Pustka. Wizja katastrofy groziła wessaniem w wir nierealnych udręk. Brnąc na przód czuła wyraźnie wolę potężnej istoty kreującej tę wizję. I ta obecność, nieuchwytna, a jednak wyczuwalna. Nawet gdy śniła o zakrwawionych ciałach na dziedzińcu Katowni, też ją czuła. Wtedy jednak nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Poczucie beznadziei i rozpaczy było tak przytłaczające. Teraz mocno trzymając się faktów szła naprzód, gotowa skonfrontować się z demonem, który obrał ją sobie za cel._

_Nie bała się. Nie było czego. Spośród natłoku wspomnień i obrazów wyłoniła ostatnie. Jej przyjaciele, jej rodzina, byli bezpieczni. Ona była chora, zmęczona. Może właśnie umierała, a może jej oprawcy wreszcie postanowili pozbyć się niewygodnego jeńca. Była więc w Pustce. Jej wola była silna, żaden demon nie zdoła jej opętać. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to zerwać ostatnią więź z jej słabnącym ciałem, jeśli jakakolwiek jeszcze pozostała._

_Wzięła głęboki oddech. Pył w powietrzu był nierealny, wiedziała to, więc nie miała problemów z oddychaniem. Po długiej chwili dobrnęła do wielkiego rumowiska kamieni. _

_Znikła strzelista wieża z białego piaskowca. Znikły marmurowe kolumny podtrzymujące wysoko sklepiony dach. Białe schody wiodące ku głównemu wejściu pokrywały tony gruzu. _

– _Wiem, że tu jesteś – krzyknęła. Wydawało się, jakby spowijający wszystko tuman kurzu pochłonął jej słowa. Wytężyła siłę swojego umysłu, naginając przestrzeń do własnej woli. Na niebie ponad nią uformowały się szare chmury brzemienne w deszcze. Pierwsze zimne krople spadły na jej dłonie, niemal czarne od pyłu unoszącego się w powietrzu. Wszystko wkoło zmieniło się w szarość pokrytą mokrą breją, ale powietrze stało się bardziej przejrzyste._

_Reiven zacisnęła dłoń na swoim kosturze. Znajomy odzew Klucza Malkolma dodał jej otuchy. W oddali, pośród rumowiska, dostrzegała teraz masywny kształt. Coś, co nie do końca przypominało demona, ale też nie mogło być żadnym duchem. Wokół niego wibrowała energia. Nawet z tej odległości czuła jej negatywny wpływ, sprawdzając ze sobą uczucie złości, gniewu, poczucia krzywdy i niesprawiedliwości. Reiven zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza._

_Aby określić to, co stało w oddali, miała tylko jedno stwierdzenie – zemsta._

_Dała krok w przód zdecydowana stawić czoła koszmarnej istocie, ale coś nie pozwalało jej iść dalej, coś ciągnęło ją do tyłu, powoli acz systematycznie wyplątując ją z wizji zawalonej Świątyni, zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nią a demonem. Jeszcze raz natężyła swój umysł próbując uwolnić się z nici ciągnących ją w przód. Wtedy doleciał ją z oddali cichy głos, coś jakby echo odległego wołania, szept. _

– _Wracaj do mnie!_

Wynurzała się z nieświadomości powoli, jakby wypływała na powierzchnię z mętnych wód. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyło lekkie kołysanie, chlupot wody gdzieś z oddali, zapach soli morskiej. Zapach – a więc to nie Pustka – pomyślała z ulgą. Zaraz potem przyszła świadomość jej sytuacji. Jeśli była na statku, to znaczy, że jej porywacze znaleźli łódź. Była w drodze do Orlais. Prawie życzyła sobie utonąć raz jeszcze w odmętach Pustki, zdać się na pastwę demonów.

Sen jednak nie chciał przyjść, z każdą mijającą minutą stawała się bardziej świadoma otoczenia. Jej zmysły nie szwankowały, wyglądało na to, że gorączka opadła, pozostawiając jedynie zmęczenie głęboko w kościach. Coś przyjemnie ciepłego leżało u jej boku, otulona była w jakiś koc, miła odmiana po mokrych i zimnych nocach spędzonych na mchu leśnym.

Gdzieś z góry dobiegł ją głos męski, pokrzykujący na kogoś, zapewne na leniwych marynarzy. Znacznie bliżej słychać było trzeszczenie pracującego drewna. Musieli płynąć pełną parą. W chwili zupełnej ciszy usłyszała coś jeszcze… spokojny oddech. Spięła się. Ta ciepła obecność po lewej. Ktoś był przy niej.

Skupiła się na podzwanianiu w jej żyłach. Z wielką ulgą, ale i zdziwieniem, odkryła, że jej zasoby many, jakkolwiek mizerne, zaczynały się odbudowywać. To radosne drganie pod skórą powitała z radością, jak dawno niewidzianego krewniaka. Ostrożnie zaczerpnęła małą dawkę, skupiła ją na koniuszkach palców. Zaryzykowała i otwarła oczy. Zaklęcie rozproszyło się w chwili, gdy dostrzegła srebrne pasma włosów spoczywające na poduszce obok. Te białe kosmyki przyczepione były do skalpu bardzo przystojnego, śpiącego obok elfa.

Nie dbając o nic wyciągnęła dłoń, z obawą dotykając jego unoszącej się w takt oddechu piersi. Zaczerpnęła powietrza. Był ciepły, był żywy i pachniał cedrem, olejem do czyszczenia zbroi i niepowtarzalnym aromatem lyrium.

Westchnęła nie wiedząc, czy chce się jej płakać, czy śmiać. Zamiast tego przysunęła się ostrożnie bliżej, wtulając się w śpiącego Fenrisa.

Tym razem zasnęła głęboko i spokojnie, bez snów.


	12. Chapter 11

~o~

Ze ściągniętymi w wyrazie zmartwienia brwiami pochylił się ponad swoim raportem. Przebiegł oczami kilka linijek. Westchnął ciężko. To, nad czym biedził się przez ostatnią godzinę, nie nadawało się do wysłania. Kolejny raport, który wymagał od niego bardzo subtelnej redakcji. Cullen nienawidził kłamać, ale gdyby posłał do swoich przełożonych szczegółowy opis wydarzeń zeszłego tygodnia, z pewnością zostałby szybko zastąpiony jakimś bardziej „zdrowym psychicznie" człowiekiem. Wystarczająco nadszarpnął swoją pozycję opisem wypadków, które miały miejsce w Katowni. Po jego wyczerpującym raporcie musiał odpisywać na całą stertę zapytań. Czuł się tak, jakby to on był podejrzewany o szaleństwo, a nie opętana przez lyrium kobieta, która wcześniej zasiadała za tym biurkiem.

Z cichym westchnieniem zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i przystąpił do korekty.

…_na prośbę sekretarza Branda postanowiłem udzielić wsparcia Wicehrabinie. Uzdrowiciel, który został wyznaczony do pomocy przy chorej, to Horacy Amara, straszy zaklinacz przetransferowany do odbudowanego Kręgu Kirkwall z Ostwick. Rekomendacje, jakie przedstawił, oraz sposób działania, jaki miałem okazję obserwować już wcześniej, określał go jako idealnego kandydata do tego zadania. Wraz z nim do Rezydencji Amellów w Górnym Mieście udała się sześcioosobowa eskorta templariuszy, w której oprócz dwóch rekrutów i dwóch pełnoprawnych templariuszy, uczestniczył również kapitan Keran oraz ja. _

_Już przed schodami do rezydencji Wicehrabiny dosłyszeliśmy odgłosy walki. Zostawiając eskortowanego maga pod opieką kapitana Kerana oraz dwóch templariuszy, ja i dwaj rekruci weszliśmy do środka._

_Wewnątrz trwała walka. Towarzysze lady Hawke, którzy przebywali w domu, toczyli zażartą walkę z chodzącymi szkieletami. Sięgając poprzez moje zdolności zbadałem obiekty, które gdy tylko nas dostrzegły, rzuciły się w naszą stronę, odczułem mocny wpływ magii. Podkreślam przy tym, że nie mógł być to w żaden sposób niekontrolowany wypływ magii lady Hawke. Wicehrabina po powrocie z niewoli tempariuszy–renegatów pozostawała w bardzo złej kondycji. Oceniłem, że odbudowa jej many w ilości wystarczającej do rzucenia przeciętnej mocy zaklęcia, zajmie jej około trzech do sześciu dni. _

_Nie mogło być to również niekontrolowane, czy też świadome działanie naszego maga. Niezależnie od jego zdolności, każdy z nas byłby wstanie wyczuć moment, w którym przerwał Zasłonę._

_Po powaleniu ośmiu atakujących nas przeciwników, oceniłem pole walki. Wewnątrz było około trzech tuzinów chodzących zwłok. W większości były to ciała zmumifikowane, w zbrojach z okresu panowania Tevinter, w różnym stopniu rozkładu. W wewnętrznej sali głównej dostrzegłem stawiającym im opór: Varica Thetrasa, członka tutejszej gildii kupieckiej oraz Avelinę Valen – kapitan Gwardii Kirkwall… Dalej w holu stała dalijska opiekunka klanu, Merrill…_

Cullen skrzywił się patrząc na całą tę stronę, mruknął sfrustrowany i przekreślił cały ostatni ustęp. Dłoń przyłożył do czoła, masując skroń. Gdy na chwilę zamknął oczy, obraz tamtego wieczoru był wciąż żywy.

– Merrill, uważaj! Z prawej! – Po wysoko sklepionej komnacie poniósł się krzyk Aveliny. Elfka odskoczyła w bok, milimetr od jej głowy, w ścianie, uwięzło szerokie ostrze dzidy. Cullen poczuł w powietrzu podzwanianie magii. Jego zmysły zwróciły się ku drobnej Dalijce. Z jej dłoni wyprysł zielonawy snop światła. Nagle na środku pomieszczenia pojawiły się splątane korzenie unieruchamiające żywe trupy. Fenris, który stał w korytarzu wiodącym ku tylnej części rezydencji, wykorzystał szansę. Sprytnie unikając ostrzy unieruchomionych przeciwników, przedostał się na schody, gdzie kilku szkieletowych łuczników celowało swoimi omszałymi ze starości łukami w Varrica stojącego za Aveliną, w progu biblioteki.

Cullen otrząsnął się z chwilowego osłupienia, on i jego przyboczni szybko zaczęli roztrzaskiwać unieruchomione bestie. Zaklęcie jednak przestało działać i nim dotarli do połowy holu, szkielety uwolniły się z okowów i zaczęły atakować templariuszy. Avelina, stojąc przed Varrikiem i Merrill, nie pozwalała któremukolwiek z napastników dostać się za nią. Fenris z wielkim trudem starał się przebić na pierwsze piętro.

Cullen dopiero po chwili pojął czemu. Z góry dochodziło głośne chrobotanie i dudnienie, tak jakby coś potężnego waliło w drzwi. Dopiero wówczas pojął rzecz oczywistą. Hawke była na górze, leżała w swoim łóżku złożona chorobą, bezbronna. Cullen wytężył swoje zmysły. Nie wyczuwał w powietrzu jej magii, mogło to oznaczać, że bestie jeszcze się do niej nie przedarły albo dopadły ją już wcześniej.

Templariusz skoncentrował się. Zebrał w sobie potężny zasób energii. Jego uderzenie było silne i rozlało się nagłym błyskiem oślepiającego światła. Szkielety wkoło, napędzane jakąś ciemną magią, zafalowały i zachwiały się. To dało Cullenowi wystarczająco czasu, by dobrnąć do schodów i wraz z Fenrisem przebić się poprzez rzędy umarlaków tłoczących się na każdym stopniu.

Gdy stawiali swe stopy na ostatnim schodku, do ich uszu dobiegł głośny łomot i trzask. Fenris wydał z siebie zwierzęcy warkot i gdy Cullen zablokował kolejny atak trupa wysoko ponad swoją głową, elf dał nura pod ramieniem napastnika, w locie podciął dwóch następnych, roztrzaskując im obnażone kości nóg, stanął już na korytarzu pierwszego piętra. Podczas gdy templariusz zajmował się szkieletami, które nadal niemrawo starały się podnieść z posadzki, Fenris płynnym cięciem od góry rozpłatał mumię ubraną w rozpadające się szaty maga i przestępując nad nieporuszającym się już truchłem, wpadł biegiem do pokoju, który zajmowała Hawke.

Gdy Cullen, ocierając dłonią pot z czoła dobrnął wreszcie do sypialni wicehrabiny, elf był już przy niej. Siedział na łóżku przytulając do siebie mocno wybladłą i roztrzęsioną kobietę. Templariusz nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć jej po powrocie. Wychudłe, blade policzki i głębokie cienie pod oczami były testamentem kaźni, jaką przeszła za sprawą jego byłych podwładnych. W tym momencie Cullen nie żałował Casley'a, którego trup, od wczorajszego świtu, dyndał na długim postronku ponad boczną bramą Katowni.

…_po dochodzeniu przeprowadzonym we współpracy z Gwardią Kirkwall, odkryliśmy źródło owych niepokojących napaści. Pod częścią zburzonego zakonu znajdowały się katakumby z czasów, gdy Tevinter obejmowało swoim zasięgiem Kirkwall. Podczas wybuchu struktura wrót pieczętujących została naruszona. Podobnie Zasłona została mocno naruszona. W Mrokowisku, mimo szeregu przeszukań i rewizji, może znajdować się nadal pewna liczba apostatów wrogo nastawionych do Wicehrabiny. Wszystko to mogło wpłynąć na szereg nienaturalnych zjawisk, przypadkowo lub celowo wymierzonych w Wicehrabinę Hawke._

~o~

Sebastian zmierzył wzrokiem elfa rozpartego wygodnie na miękkim fotelu przed kominkiem. Leniwy uśmiech i swobodne zachowanie gościa nie zdołałoby go zwieść. Księże znał Zevrana na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nawet wyglądając na nieco znudzonego otoczeniem, Kruk jest nadal czujny.

– Mam uwierzyć, że mogę mu zaufać? – zapytał elfa.

Zevran uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Roland to dobry polityk i nieodrodny syn Starkhaven. Myślę, że możesz być go pewny.

Sebastian wstał zza swojego biurka. Dłonią przeczesał włosy, teraz znacznie dłuższe i bardziej falowane.

– Mimo twoich zapewnień uważam, że to jest podejrzane.

– Zapewniam cię, że nie bardziej niż sposób, w jaki twój kuzyn pozbył się starszego brata Rolanda.

Vael parsknął.

– Nie pojmuję, jak ten kretyn wytrwał na tronie tak długo. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach podcina gałąź, na której siedzi? Goran musiał wiedzieć, co się stanie, gdy rodzina MacCoy'ów dowie się o jego zleceniu na Thomasa.

– Przypuszczam, że nie przewidział, że zabójca będzie tak ślamazarny. Gdyby nie spartaczył roboty, nikt by się nie domyślił, kto był zleceniodawcą.

Książę zmierzył wzrokiem skrytobójcę. Coś w zachowaniu Zevrana, coś w jego uśmiechu, kazało mu przypuszczać, że ta historia to jedynie czubek góry lodowej.

– Zapewne Goran liczył na to, że wina spadnie na ciebie.

– Doprawdy niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, że właśnie wtedy znalazłeś się w odpowiednim miejscu, by znaleźć winnego – mruknął łucznik.

– Och, ja tylko pojmałem zamachowca, niestety został przy tym śmiertelnie ranny – Zev uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. – Los bywa przewrotny.

Sebastian nic na to nie odparł, ciągle jednak zastanawiał się nad rolą Zevrana w całej tej historii. Czy to możliwe, by Mistrz nie wiedział o zamachu wcześniej? Czy nie mógł zainterweniować? Zginął w końcu niewinny człowiek. Sebastian potarł czoło. Gdyby nie to zlecenie, armia MacCoy'a dybałaby teraz na niego. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że niewiedza w tym wypadku będzie lepsza niż drążenie tematu.

Wielki Mistrz Gildii Kruków nie fatygowałby się osobiście do jakiejś zapchlonej twierdzy w górach, gdyby nie miał w tym żadnego interesu.

Była oczywiście sprawa przyszłego sojuszu. Teraz, gdy Hawke została wicehrabiną i Sebastian był coraz bliżej osiągnięcia celu, wszystko nabierało realnych kształtów.

Zevran twierdził, że ma w tym osobisty interes, w końcu król Fereldenu uratował mu życie. Słyszał jednak pogłoski, że Goran bardzo „niemiło" obchodził się z antivańskim kupcami. Poważne rody Antivy traciły na tym majątek. Gdyby Zevran przyłożył dłoń do poprawy obecnego stanu rzeczy, z pewnością stałby się najbardziej wpływowym Mistrzem Gildii w całej historii Antivy.

Vael spojrzał jeszcze raz na elfa rozważając w myślach, czy powinien mu ufać. Ostatecznie za jego osobą przemawiała rekomendacja Hawke. Reiven znała go lepiej, ufała mu. Było więc naturalne, że Sebastian zawierzył jej ocenie tego dziwnego osobnika.

Myśl o Reiven spowodowała, że znów poczuł ten dziwny ucisk w piersi. Nie miał od niej wieści od miesiąca. Niepokoiło go to, ale przecież kurier mógł mieć trudności z odnalezieniem go. Ostatni tydzień był istnym szaleństwem. Forsowny marsz górskimi przełęczami ku dolinom doprowadził ich w dorzecze Minanteru. Do stolicy mieli nie więcej niż tydzień drogi.

Książę obrócił się ku oknu obserwując łagodne pagórki, jeden za drugim pokryte zielenią. W oddali dostrzegał stada owiec spędzane do zagród na noc przez pastuchów.

Ten widok nieodzownie wiązał się z jego wspomnieniami o domu. Teraz jednak, gdy powrócił, czuł jakby czegoś mu brakowało. Był tutaj, ale nie miał się z kim podzielić wspomnieniami, myślami, radością i smutkiem. Brakowało mu przyjaciela, powiernika. Brakowało mu Hawke. Westchnienie samo wyrwało mu się spomiędzy ust.

– Miałeś jakieś wieści z Kirkwall? – zapytał w końcu, odwracając się do swojego rozmówcy.

Zevran pokręcił głową.

– Najwyraźniej nic godnego uwagi nie zdarzyło się w tym mieście, odkąd u władzy jest nasza piękna Wicehrabina.

Sebastian przytaknął. Zapewne brak jakichkolwiek niepokojących wieści był skutkiem tego, że Hawke jak mało kto umiała sobie radzić z kłopotami. Mimo to ciągle nie był wstanie przegnać cienia zalegającego w jego duszy ilekroć myślał o Reiven, a ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się to często. Zastanawiał się, na ile jego złe przeczucia mogą mieć związek z realnymi niebezpieczeństwami, a na ile wiązało się z pewnym wytatuowanym elfem, który pozostał w Kirkwall.

– Czyżbyś obawiał się konkurencji? – zagadnął Antivańczyk, spoglądając sponad swojego pucharu wina na niespokojnego księcia. – Jakiegoś wytatuowanego elfa na przykład?

Vael nic nie odparł. Ostatecznie uznał jednak, że nie ma sensu zastanawiać się nad rzeczami, nad którymi nie miał kontroli.

– Wydaje mi się, że sprawa jest przesądzona. Kobieta nosi twój pierścionek na palcu, sam widziałem.

– Reiven nie dała mi jeszcze odpowiedzi, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć.

– Niemniej jednak przyjęła tytuł Wicehrabiny, to prawie jak deklaracja, czyż nie?

Sebastian spojrzał pytająco na elfa.

– No mój drogi, chyba nie myślisz, że Wicehrabina poślubi byłego niewolnika, a pomiędzy kolejnymi audiencjami będzie się zajmowała swoimi małymi, zielonookimi dzieciaczkami. Bądźmy realistami. Gdyby miała zamiar zostać z wytatuowanym ponurakiem, arystokracja natychmiast podniosłaby wrzawę. Wicehrabina bardzo szybko przestałaby nią być. Szlachta Kirkwall przymyka oko na jej talenty magiczne, ale to chyba jest próg ich wytrzymałości.

Sebastian zamyślił się przez chwilę. Nigdy nie patrzał na to od tej strony. Reiven jednak musiała być tego świadoma, a jeśli nie była, Sebastian mógł liczyć na to, że Varric ją oświecił.

Może wobec tego nie miał się czym przejmować. Może sprawa była przesądzona.

– Władza to potężny afrodyzjak – dorzucił Aranai. – Potrafi złączyć trwalej niż uczucie.

Vael prychnął.

– Ty chyba nie wiesz, co to miłość?

Przez twarz skrytobójcy przebiegł cień, ale szybko został zastąpiony płomykiem rozbawienia.

– Ech, my skrytobójcy mam serca z kamienia – rzucił, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Z twoją oblubienicą książę, niech wam się wiedzie – podniósł kielich do ust i opróżnił go duszkiem.

~o~

Spod półprzymkniętych powiek śledziła postać elfa wyraźnie odcinającą się od okna, przy którym stał. Był ciągle nieświadom, że jest obserwowany. Wśliznął się po cichu do jej komnaty na parę chwil przed świtem. Najwyraźniej nie chciał jej obudzić. Przez długi czas obserwowała go, jak przechadzał się niemal bezgłośnie po jej pokoju. Był zaniepokojony, zmartwiony i spięty. Czytała to w jego ruchach, w charakterystycznej postawie ciała, gdy każdy obchód jej pokoju kończył patrząc przez okno na panoramę miasta.

Zastanawiała się, co tak bardzo go niepokoiło. Nie było przecież powodów. Wiedziała, że przez ostatnie tygodnie musiał się o nią martwić. Niezależnie od tego, jak go traktowała, jak bardzo go zraniła unikając jego osoby, nadal się o nią bał. Wczorajszy, nagły najazd umarlaków jedynie rozjuszył nieco uspokojone nerwy Reiven i jej przyjaciół. Gdy wydawało się, że już jest po wszystkim i nie grozi jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo, w salonie pojawił się tuzin na wpół rozkładających się ciał. Na samą myśl o tej okropnej nocy serce Hawke podchodziło do gardła. Ostatecznie jednak nic się nie stało. Nikt nie został ranny. Ona sama, dzięki troskliwej opiece magów Kręgu, dochodziła do siebie, szybciej niżby można by było się tego spodziewać. Tymczasem Fenris wydawał się być kłębkiem nerwów.

Parę chwil po wschodzie słońca miała już dość nieustannego pochodu elfa. Z trudem podciągnęła się na stercie poduszek przyniesionych przez Oranę. Fenris obrócił się do niej twarzą, słysząc szelest pościeli. W zielonych oczach widać było czułość, ciepło, gdy patrzył na nią. Tak, jak tamtego ranka, tydzień temu, gdy obudziła się w jego ramionach, na statku Isabeli, bezpieczna.

– Co się dzieje Fen? – Jej głos był cichy i spokojny. Elf pochylił głowę, grzywa białych włosów opadła mu na twarz skrywając oczy.

Ciężko mu było patrzeć na nią, taką wymizerowaną i bladą, i wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W jego głowie nadal tysiące myśli. Był o włos od jej stracenia. Znowu. Chwila później i nigdy więcej nie spojrzałby w jej srebrzysto–niebieskie oczy, nie usłyszał jej głosu.

Jeszcze dobrze nie otrząsnął się z wydarzeń poprzedniego tygodnia. Widok jej wiotkiej postaci w okowach, spętanej jak niewolnica na łasce swojego pana, prześladował go przez cały ten czas, gdy pozostawał przy łóżku nieprzytomnej. Wczoraj, gdy wpadł do jej sypialni, niepokój walczył w nim z furią, furią nie na krwiożercze zwłoki, ale na siebie.

Czuwając przy jej posłaniu nocami, gdy nie widziała go, umykając w dzień, gdy budziła się, czuł się winny. Powinien być przy niej, zawsze. Gdyby nie jego idiotyczne poczucie dumy, nie pozwoliłby się odepchnąć kolejny raz. Powinien czuwać nad nią chociażby z daleka, gdyby nie chciała go przy swoim boku. Powinien ją chronić. Tymczasem opuścił posterunek i Reiven została mu wykradziona, tuż spod nosa. Te dwa tygodnie katorgi były jego winą. Elf bał się, że w końcu Hawke to dostrzeże i każe mu odejść. Dlatego nie było go przy niej wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy zaatakowały umarlaki. Był blisko jej domu, snuł się po uliczkach niczym cień. Gdy z drugiego końca placu dosłyszał dźwięk rozbijanych szyb, a zaraz potem na zewnątrz wypadło truchło wyrzucone z impetem przez Avelinę, nim się zastanowił, biegł ku rezydencji Amellów. Jego umysł skupiony na jednym pragnieniu – dotrzeć do Hawke – nie zarejestrował nic z całej utarczki w głównym holu i na schodach.

Wpadł do sypialni Reiven dysząc. Widok przed nim zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Reiven wtulona w poduszki patrzała na obwiniętą w bandaże mumię o płonących czerwienią ślepiach. Stwór trzymał łapy na jej szyi, nie zaciskał kościstych palców, po prostu trzymał. Pochylał się nad nią jakby chciał się jej przyjrzeć albo… pocałować.

Wystarczyło jedno cięcie i głowa trupa potoczyła się w kąt, reszta ciała opadła bezwładnie na posłanie przygniatając chorą. Jednym pociągnięciem ręki zerwał ohydne truchło z jej posłania.

Reiven patrzała na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami, z twarzą białą jak płótno. Trzęsła się, była przerażona. W tamtej chwili mógł tylko wziąć ją w ramiona. Przywarła do niego, kurczowo chwytając dłońmi jego koszulę, a jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to to, że znów nie było go, gdy był potrzebny. Znów się spóźnił, by ochronić ją przed strachem i cierpieniem.

A teraz ona patrzyła na niego swoimi czystymi, ufnymi oczami i pytała się go, o co chodzi.

– Przepraszam – wymruczał, zbliżając się do posłania. Uniosła na niego zdziwioną twarz.  
Nie rozumiała, nie winiła go za to. Przez te wszystkie lata ani razu nie winiła go o cały ból, który na nią sprowadzał, o cierpienie, któremu nie zdołał zapobiec.

– Zawiodłem cię.

Pokręciła głową energicznie, zaprzeczając. Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń. Uchwycił ją w swoje obie ręce. Pociągnęła go lekko do przodu i opadł przy jej łóżku, sadowiąc się na samym skraju.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać – wyszeptała cicho. Wiedział, że patrzy na niego, ale nie mógł spojrzeć w jej oczy, nie teraz, gdy były tak wyraziste w bladej, wychudłej twarzy, podkrążone i zmęczone. Zamiast tego podniósł dłoń do ust, całując miękką skórę. Dosłyszał ciche westchnienie, które wyrwało się z ust czarodziejki. Gdy odłożył dłoń Reiven i chciał wstać, przytrzymała go.

– Zostań – cichy głos był niczym najgłośniejszy gong bijący w rytm serca, głęboko wewnątrz jego duszy.

– Zostanę – wyszeptał bezgłośnie – jak długo nie każesz mi odejść – dodał w myślach.


	13. Chapter 12

~o~

Zapatrzyła się na pył unoszony porywistym wiatrem. Siedziała na olbrzymim szarym bloku, wyrwanym siłą wybuchy z fasady świątyni. Na jego chropowatej powierzchni nadal można było rozpoznać ciągi zdobień będących niegdyś chlubą majestatycznej budowli. Hawke wspomniała wysokie, marmurowe kolumny, wspaniałe płaskorzeźby pokrywające frontową ścianę, grę świateł pomiędzy drobnymi rzeźbieniami w kształcie winorośli, pnących się od kamiennej posadzki po łukowo-żebrowe sklepieni głównej nawy. Promienie słoneczne przeświecały poprzez małe okrągłe okno, padając na pozłacaną głowę posągu Andrasty, wyglądało to jak połyskująca korona, tak jakby sam Stwórca pragną wywyższyć swoją oblubienicę.

Teraz to wszystko leżało przed nią, w gruzach. Nie chodziło tylko o majestatyczny budynek, tak wiele rodzin zostało dotkniętych tą tragedią. Świątynia zapadła się podczas, gdy tłum ludzi uczestniczył w nabożeństwie.

Reiven westchnęła cicho. Spojrzała w niebo. Ponad jej głową słońce próbowało przebić się poprzez pędzące kłęby szarych chmur.

Wstała wreszcie z głazu, zdecydowana przedostać się w centralną część rumowiska.

Od miesiąca teren ten był miejscem gorączkowego uprzątania. W pierwszych dniach udało się nawet znaleźć kilku żywych ludzi, to podniosło na duchu ratowników przekopujących zwały gruzu. Potem było już tylko gorzej. Po miesiącu kilkuset robotników zdołało oczyścić główną salę świątyni. Hawke właśnie tu zmierzała. Spoglądając smętnie na resztki wspaniałych kolumn wyrastających pośród popękanych płyt posadzki. Tam gdzie po jednej stronie budynku rozciągał się niewielki ogród, po drugiej zaś dziedziniec wewnętrzny, teraz piętrzyły się sterty kamieni.

Idąc ku podwyższeniu gdzie leżał strzaskany ołtarz główny, czuła jak niewidoczny ciężar przyciska jej pierś. Było to odczucie niemal fizyczne. Wyczulając zmysły na najlżejsze drgania Zasłony poruszała się powoli. Starała się odnaleźć chociażby cień nieprzyjaznej energii, magii która mogła przywracać do życia starodawne mumie.

Przeszył ją nagły dreszcz, machinalnie przyłożyła dłoń do szyi. Gdzieś pod jej palcami czuła coś nienaturalnego. Jej umysł wrócił do momentu kiedy zabandażowane zwłoki wsunęły się do jej pokoju.

_Była zbyt słaba by się bronić. Z przerażeniem wtuliła się w poduszki, spodziewając się w każdej chwili ataku demona zamieszkującego resztki jakiegoś dawno zmarłego dostojnika. _

_Truchło przeszło przez pokuj, powolnym statecznym krokiem. Stanęło przy jej łożu. Hawke zagryzła wargę. Jego martw, zasnute bielmem oczy zaczęły połyskiwać czerwienią. Stwór usiadł na skraju łóżka, dłonie złożył na kolanach. Głowę pochylił do przodu, niewidzącym wzrokiem wodząc po podłodze. Coś w jego zachowaniu, coś w jego postawie było przerażająco znajomego. Po chwili mumia pochyliła się ku niej, jej kościste, zawinięte w płótno dłonie wysunęły się ku niej._

_Spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale nie tego że demon złoży delikatnie dłoń na jej policzku. Nie widziała jego twarzy, oprócz wąskiego miejsca na oczy, została ona szczelnie zabandażowana. W tamtej chwili nie wiedziała, czy to była jej wyobraźnia, czy może rzeczywiście z poza całunu doszło ją ciche westchnienie._

_Potem dłoń potwora zsunęła się na jej gardło. Delikatnie ad stanowczo przytrzymując ją. Głowa mumi przysunęła się blisko, tak, że Reiven czuła zapach balsamów, którymi ją nasączono. I właśnie w tamtym momencie poczuła coś pulsującego pomiędzy jej skórą a dłonią stwora. Na początku delikatne potem coraz bardziej nieprzyjemne. Wydawało się jej, że Zasłona w koło przeciera się. Gdzieś z daleka dobiegł ją znajomy pomruk, aura niezaspokojonego gniewu i niepohamowanej złości. To musiał być demon, który polował na nią w pustce. W tej chwili czuła się bezradna, odsłonięta, bezbronna. W następnej, głowa trupa potoczyła się po podłodze, bezładne ciało zostało oderwane od niej, Zasłona zadrgała i zastygła odcinając ją skutecznie od Pustki. W jej polu widzenia pozostał jedynie Fenris. _

Odruchowo potarła szyje. Czasami miała wrażenie jakby koścista dłoń nadal delikatnie ją uciskała. Z początku ignorowała to dziwne uczucie, ale w połączeniu z ciągle powtarzającymi się koszmarami, oraz zadziwiająco powolnym tempem w jakim dochodziła do siebie…

Wszystko to było podejrzane. Hawke nie rozmawiała o tym z nikim, nie chciała martwić swoich przyjaciół, a może obawiała się że zrobi z siebie wariatkę. Ona sama czasami wmawiała sobie, że po prostu jest zmęczona. Wgłębi wiedziała jednak. Coś było nie tak. Wszystkie te niewyjaśnione zdarzenia miały swój początek poza Zasłoną. Było więcej niż prawdopodobne, że demon zemsty jakiego wyczuła będąc nieprzytomną obrał ją sobie za cel swych ataków. Dlatego jej sny były pełne przemocy, gniewu i złości.

Stanęła naprzeciwko wielkiej rozpadliny, gdzie niegdyś stała statua Andrasty. To w tym miejscu Anders musiał złożyć zaklęcie detonujące. Czarodziejka zacisnęła dłonie, nie wiadomo czy bardziej rozgniewana na zmarłego kochanka za ten niedopuszczalny akt terroryzmu, czy może na siebie za to, że w porę nie dostrzegła nadchodzącej katastrofy. Może właśnie to tak silnie przyciągało do niej demona.

Zwiesiła głowę, jej wzrok błądził po szczelinach rozchodzących się promieniście od epicentrum katastrofy. Niektóre były tak szerokie, że mógłby wpaść w nie dorosły człowiek, otwierały się głęboko w duł, sięgając lochów wykutych w skale pod budowlą. Inne były niewielkie, ledwie dostrzegalne. To właśnie błysk w jednej z nich przykuł jej wzrok.

Zaintrygowana pochyliła się nad szczeliną, sięgając do wnętrza. Palcami próbowała wydłubać mały owalny przedmiot, ale nie chciał wyjść, zaklinowany między dwiema częściami kamiennej płyty. Z determinacją wyciągnęła zza cholewy buta swój nuż, usiadła obok szczeliny i poczęła w niej dłubać ostrzem. Dopiero po chwili i z niemałym trudem wyciągnęła błyszczący przedmiot. Gdy otarła grudki ziemi i podniosła go do oczu rozpoznała pieczęć. To dziwne, że taki mały przedmiot przetrwał katastrofę, gdy wszystko wokoło zawaliło się i rozpadło. Powoli obróciła znalezisko. Jedynie rączka wykonana z drzewa była obłamana. Metalowy krążek służący do odciskania był nietknięty. Przyjrzała się mu uważnie, poczym z namaszczeniem odcisnęła pieczęć w ziemi. Teraz dopiero wiedziała, co znalazła. To była jedna ze świątynnych pieczęci, którymi siostry zakonne opatrywały wszelkie dokumenty wychodzące z kancelarii Zakonu. Reiven zastanawiała się jakim cudem ten mały przedmiot znalazł się tak daleko od biura, w którym skryba wystawiał akty zgonów, ślubów i narodzin.

Zacisnęła w dłoni przedmiot. Pomyślała, że odda ją Sebastianowi, gdy znów się zobaczą…

Jeśli znów się zobaczą…

Na samo wspomnienie jego osoby przez jej ciało przebiegła fala ekscytacji pomieszanej z niejakim zawstydzeniem. Nigdy wcześniej tak o nim nie myślała, nigdy wcześniej nie marzyła…

_Pochylił się nad nią. Jego lazurowe oczy wydawały się przyszpilać ją do poduszek. Patrzył na nią niczym myśliwy na swoją zwierzynę. Jego ciało, tak blisko, wiszące o cal nad nią, wyprężone, smukłe… nagie. Zacisnęła usta by nie jęknąć, gdy dłonią przesuną po jej ramieniu, odgarniając wijące się pasma włosów na poduszkę._

_- Jesteś piękna – szepnął zbliżając usta do jej ust. Jego głos, niski i zmysłowy, z mocno słyszalnym akcentem sprawiał, że coś wewnątrz niej wibrowało pożądaniem. Pocałował ją i nie było w tym nic z czystości poprzednich pocałunków. Całował ją mocno, łapczywie, szturmował ją swym językiem wzniecając gorący płomień. Przywarł do niej całym ciałem, zareagowała instynktownie, rozkładając szerzej uda, podnosząc biodra w bezgłośnej prośbie by zaspokoił wreszcie nabrzmiałą do nieskończoności potrzebę._

_- Jesteś moja… - wyszeptał jej do ucha, wbijając się w wilgotne wnętrze._

_Reiven zerwała się z posłania z głuchym jękiem. Rozwarła szeroko oczy, czując jeszcze na ustach smak księcia, czując go w sobie, jej ciało płonęło, niezaspokojone. Miast przejrzystych niebieskich oczu, znalazła zafrasowane zielone spojrzenie._

_Fenris siedział nieopodal jej łóżka, okryty pledem, z książką na kolanach. Patrzał na nią z troską, badawczo. Reiven zmieszała się. To był tylko sen – powtarzała sobie, ale nie potrafiła okiełznać rumieńca wypływającego na jej policzki. Tylko sen… A jeśli we śnie krzyczała imię Sebastiana…? Uniosła wzrok chcąc wyczytać coś z twarzy elfa. Znalazła jedynie cień niepokoju i troskę wymalowaną na przystojnym obliczu._

Na samo wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru i tamtego snu czuła niekomfortowy nacisk na skórę w okolicach krtani. Jej wizyty w Pustce ostatnimi czasy przerodziły się w kolarz erotyki z koszmarem. To nie było normalne, nawet jak na jej obniżone standardy normalności. Musiało w tym coś być. Potrzebowała zasięgnąć rady, poszperać. Mogła zacząć od swojej biblioteczki, mogła udać się do Emporium, zapytać o jakieś formy ochrony przed klątwami, znakami…

- Hawke! – dopiero po chwili doleciał ją znajomy głos.

- Hwke, gdzie się podziała twoja obstawa?

Podniosła oczy ku górze. Przed nią stał Cullen, z mocno zmarszczonym czołem i dłońmi założonymi na piersi.

- Mi też miło cię widzieć – rzuciła z udawaną lekkością podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując z pyłu.

Cullen rozluźnił się nieco. Na jego twarzy wykwitł nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Nie powinnaś chodzić sama. Avellina poobdziera swoich podwładnych ze skóry, gdy się dowie, że umknęłaś spod ich opiekuńczych skrzydeł.

- Parę umarlaków i już nawet nie mogę kichnąć w samotności.

Cullen jedynie przewrócił oczami.

- Skoro jesteś tu sama, pozwól, że odeskortuję cię do domu.

- Skąd wiesz, że idę do domu?

- To chyba jedyne miejsce gdzie wierni poddani nie odważą cię napastować.

Hawke uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Od chwili, gdy poprawiło się jej zdrowie, jej biuro było miejscem ciągłych schadzek pragnących się z nią spotkać obywateli. Hawke nie czuła się jeszcze na tyle dobrze by podjąć obowiązki wicehrabiny. W jej zastępstwie wszystkimi sprawami zajmowała się powołana przez Branta Rada Kirkwall, w której zasiadali członkowie najmożniejszych rodów miasta, oczywiście na czele z Brantem. Mimo to ludzie chcieli przedłożyć swe sprawy wicehrabinie. Najwyraźniej jej ufali bardziej niż bandzie wyfiokowanych bubków. Stan zdrowia Hawke nie zmienił tego stanu rzeczy.

- Słyszałem, że dopadli cie nawet w Wisielcu.

Rzeczywiście, podczas ostatniej wyprawy w te rejony, Hawke została niemal staranowana przez rzeszę petentów. Gdyby nie świecący z wściekłości elf nie wiadomo, czy nie musiano by jej zdrapywać z podłogi.

- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, ludzie mnie kochają.

- I nie tylko ci żywi – stwierdził Cullen nawiązując do ataku sprzed tygodnia. Hawke jedynie skinęła głową, ale jej uśmiech ustąpił zamyśleniu.

- Cullen…?

- Hm?

- Mógłbyś mi udostępnić bibliotekę kręgu? – Spojrzała na niego przymilnie.

- Znów chcesz zaprzątać sobie głowę tym napadem umarłych?

- Mam takie dziwne wrażenie… jakbyśmy… coś przeoczyła.

Cullen westchnął ciężko.

- To w brew wszelkim zasadom… - spojrzał na smutniejącą minę Hawke. Dobrze wiedział, że stara się nim manipulować, jej wielkie, niebieskie oczy patrzały spod grzywy czarnych włosów pełne nadziei i prośby. – A niech tam, przecież nie nogę odmówić wicehrabie.

Przechodzili przez plac kierując się w stronę posiadłości Hawke, gdy Cullen dostrzegł malujący się na jej ustach uśmiech. Na jego pytające spojrzenie Hawke wzruszyła ramionami.

- Meredith przewraca się pewnie w grobie.

- Eeeee, w zasadzie zamknęliśmy jej posąg w skarbcu, więc raczej… nie.

Teraz Reiven zaczęła się już otwarcie śmiać.

- Heh… mam nadzieję, że wyrzuciłeś kluczyk…

~o~

Sen nie przychodzi łatwo ludziom, których myśli zaprzątnięte są racjami stanu – tak często mawiał jego dziadek. Sebastian nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad prawdziwością tego stwierdzenia. Kiedyś, za czasów jego wczesnej młodości, wracając do swoich komnat po pijaku raczej nie miewał problemów z zaśnięciem. Potem w Zakonie, jego myśli rzadko zaprzątała polityka. Teraz, siedząc w apartamencie, który kiedyś należał do jego ojca, książę pochylał się nad listą niezbędnych spraw do załatwienia i wiedział, że póki nie rozwiąże kilku palących kwestii sen do niego nie przyjdzie, chodźmy nie wiem jak pragnął zanurzyć się w słodkiej niepamięci.

Znajdowali się niemal dwa dni drogi od stolicy, w posiadłości, w której zwyczajowo jego rodzina spędzała lato. Znajome kąty budziły w nim dawno zastygłe wspomnienia, obrazy, strzępy rozmów. Miał jednak wiele ważniejszych spraw niż odświeżanie dawno przebrzmiałych chwil.

Poruszał się z kilkunastotysięczną armią w duł rzeki. Takiej siły nie dało się przeoczyć. Goran uparcie milczał, chociaż trzykrotnie wzywał go do stawienia się na jego wezwanie. Stolica stała przed nim otworem, nie posiadając żadnych własnych jednostek militarnych prócz pałacowej gwardii i milicji miejskiej. A jednak jego kuzyn czuł się na tyle pewnie, że ignorował przeważające siły Sebastiana. Ludność coraz bardziej przekonywała się do jego osoby. Jego armia nie plądrowała, nie grabiła, nie niszczyła. Ci ze szlachetnie urodzonych, którzy znali go z dawnych czasów mogli potwierdzić, jak wiele zmian na lepsze zaszło w jego charakterze. Ostatni z Vaelów wracał w chwale po swoje dziedzictwo, nie jako najeźdźca ale, jako wyzwoliciel od rządów tyrana. Sebastian zastanawiał się ile z tego nimbu bohatera narodowego było rzeczywiście dziełem podświadomości jego poddanych, ile zaś zawdzięczał niestrudzonej acz subtelnej agitacji pewnego antivańskiego kruka. Łapy Zevran sięgały głęboko w umysły prostego ludu, w tym wypadku elf mógł równać się z Varricem.

Sebastian pochylił się nad dokumentami leżącymi przed nim. Od kilku wieczorów jako lekturę do poduszki studiował ostatnie edykty Gorana. Większość z nich była korzystna dla niewielkiej grupy osób, nakładając przy tym dodatkowe obciążenia i obowiązki na prostych ludzi. Dodatkowe, i w myślach Sebastiana niepotrzebne.

Oderwał się od notatek słysząc ciche pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzał na zegar stojący w rogu. Było już niemal po dwunastym dzwonie.

Do środka wsunął się służący. Sebastian nie pamiętał go, wiedział jednak, że od dłuższego czasu pracował w tym majątku.

- Zobaczyłem światło – zaczął mężczyzna, zbliżając się do biurk, za którym siedział książę. W jego dłoniach spoczywała taca. – Wasz ojciec, często pozostawał do późna w tym pokoju – dodał widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Sebastiana. – Często po wyczerpującej pracy lubił napić się dobrego trunku.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się słabo. Służący postawił na stole kryształową karafkę i szklankę z grubo ciętego szkła.

- Ojciec Waszej Miłości mawiał, że nic tak nie koi zmysłów jak osiemdziesięcioletnia brandy.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Książę skinął i ten nalał mu ciemno-złocistego trunku. – Czy mam przygotować posłanie?

Sebastian skinął. Wziął z tacy szklankę i powrócił do czytania. Do jego nozdrzy dolatywał przyjemnym, aromatyczny zapach alkoholu. Pomyślał, że byłoby bardzo przyjemnie skosztować go. Od dawna nie miał w ustach mocniejszych napoi a już na pewno niczego tak doskonałego jak stara, Starhavenska Brandy.

Vael zapatrzał się w refleksy na dnie szklanki, mógł zrozumieć ojca, który spędzając godziny na mozolnym brnięciu przez zawiłe sprawy polityki znajdował wytchnienie w odrobinie przyjemności. Ile czasu minęło odkąd siedział w tym fotelu, pochylony nad biurkiem? Siedem? Vale powstrzymał westchnienie. Będzie dziewięć na wiosnę – pomyślał. Uniósł szklankę do ust i wtedy uderzyła go jedna myśl. Dziewięć lat od śmierci rodziców. Służący sugerował, że przynosił jego ojcu coś mocniejszego na sen, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał na starszego od Sebastiana. Musiał mieć wtedy… jakieś piętnaście, szesnaście lat?

Sebastian podniósł wzrok na człowieka, który właśnie ścielił jego łóżko. Z nutą alarmu dostrzegł jego małe, czujne oczy patrzące na niego. Uśmiechnął się starając się by wyglądało to naturalnie. Postawił przed sobą szklankę.

- Czy coś nie tak Wasza Miłość? – Służący podszedł do niego. Wyćwiczonemu przez lata oku Vaela nie umknął drobny ruch ręką. Człowiek ukrywał w rękawie sztylet.

- Goran cię przysłał – stwierdził sucho.

Mężczyzna sarknął.

- Było by o wiele prościej gdybyś zechciał łaskawie wypić, co dla ciebie przygotowałem.

Sebastian uchylił się przed ostrzem wyrzuconym z ręki zamachowca. Odskoczył od biurka, chwytając z blatu nuż do otwierania kopert. Jego własny sztylet oraz łuk leżały w przeciwnym końcu komnaty.

Mężczyzna zwinnie wskoczył na biurko, depcząc cenne traktaty Gorana. Tym samym pokonał jedyną przeszkodę stojącą na drodze do ledwo uzbrojonego księcia. Z rozmachem kopnął szklankę, alkohol chlusnął w twarz Vaela. Chwila wystarczyła by skrytobójca był na pchnięcie ostrza. Sebastian próbował sparować ale spóźnił się o sekundę. Ostrze zagłębiło się w jego ramieniu, sprawiając, że warknął przeciągle. Nie stracił jednak zimnej krwi. Z rozmachem uderzył napastnika łokciem w czoło i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

Dał trzy kroki w kierunku drzwi, gdy do środka wpadło dwóch gwardzistów. Sebastian poznał ich. Stali dzisiejszego wieczoru w głównym wejściu do komnat księcia. Nim Vael zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, jeden z nich uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Ehm… wiedziałem, że to nie będzie czysta robota – i obaj przybyli wyciągnęli miecze.

~o~

Reiven leżała na sofie w swojej bibliotece, okryta ciepłym pledem, na jej kolanach spoczywało opasłe tomiszcze, które dzięki łaskawości Cullena zdołała „pożyczyć" z Kręgu.

Po drugiej stronie małego stolika, na którym paliły się świece, na szerokim fotelu siedział Fenris. Pochylony nad książką, którą na ten wieczór wybrał sobie z zbiorów Hawke.

Pomiędzy nimi panowała komfortowa cisza. Reiven czuła się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Odkryła to z niejakim zdumieniem. Po tylu burzliwych wzlotach i upadkach ich znajomość nagle osiągnęła status przyjaźni. Sama nie wiedziała kiedy się to stało, ani jak do tego doszło. Nigdy nie sądziła, że mogłoby tak właśnie być. Oczywiście było między nimi coś jeszcze, coś niewypowiedzianego, prawdziwa chemia. Coś o czym woleli jeszcze nie rozmawiać, obawiając się zerwania tej nici porozumienia, jaka między nimi zapadła w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Reiven czasami łapała jego ukradkowe spojrzenia pełne niewypowiedzianych uczuć. Sama czuła dreszcz ekscytacji, gdy patrzyła w te jego przepastne zielone oczy, gdy do jej nozdrzy dolatywał jego zapach, gdy słyszała jego niski głos, cichy śmiech.

Odwróciła wzrok miarkując, że od dobrej minuty wpatruje się w Fenrisa, i że on również na nią patrzy.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał odkładając książkę na stół.

Popatrzyła na swoje dłonie nieco zażenowana tym, że przyłapał ją na tak bezwstydnym patrzeniu.

- Nigdy nie sądziłam… że ty… że my…

Uniósł jedną brew, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

- Nie sądziłam, że może być między nami tak… spokojnie, naturalnie – wyjaśniła nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na elfa.

Usłyszała, jak podnosi się z miejsca. Podszedł do niej, siadając obok, wziął ją za rękę.

- Bez tych wszystkich wybuchów gniewu, zazdrości, nieufnośći?

Skinęła głową, patrząc na niego wystraszona. Jego usta były tak blisko, wystarczyło się pochylić. Zamknęła oczy, będąc jednocześnie świadomą pierścionka, który spoczywał na jej palcu.

- Przeszliśmy długą drogę – zaczęła – bardzo cenię sobie obecny stan rzeczy.

Fenris pochylił się ku niej.

- Naprawdę? – jego głos był głęboki i zmysłowy ale nie pozwalała sobie w nim utonąć.

- Fen ja…

Drzwi rozwarły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Do środka wpadł z impetem zdyszany krasnolud. Fenris i Reiven popatrzyli mocno zaskoczeni najpierw po mocno purpurowym krasoludzie potem po sobie.

- Mam wieści… - zaczął próbując złapać oddech.

- Stwórco, Varric, co się stało? Czyżby jakiś szalony mag wysadził w powietrze świątynie? – próbowała zażartować czarodziejka, ale czuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła.

- Gorzej… - wysapał pisarz.

W głowie Reiven nagle, jedna bardzo natarczywa myśl. Coś z Sebastianem.

- Mów…

- Właśnie przybił do brzegu statek z…

Natarczywe pukanie do drzwi dobiegło wszystkich troje. Bothan, który właśnie przechodził śpieszył do drzwi nawet nie doszedł do połowy holu, gdy do środka wmaszerował Cullen z czterema swoimi podwładnymi.

- Hawke!

Wszyscy troje siedzący w bibliotece spojrzeli po sobie z konsternacją. Z zewnątrz dobiegł ich głos komtura.

- Bothan muszę z nią pilnie porozmawiać.


	14. Chapter 13

~o~

Jej towarzysze rozbiegli się po mieście, każdy biorąc na siebie część spraw, które należało załatwić. Hawke została sama. Siedziała w głębokim fotelu przed kominkiem, zapatrzona w płonący ogień. Jej głowa była pełna pytań, na które nie miała odpowiedzi. Przez nie wszystkie przebijało jedno zasadnicze – dlaczego? Dlaczego wszystkie jej plany i marzenia musiały obracać się w niwecz?

Reiven oparła łokcie na kolanach. Twarz ukryła w dłoniach, powstrzymując się od dzikiego napadu furii, który buzował wewnątrz niej. To dziwne, powinna być wystraszona, zrozpaczona, może nawet zdumiona, ale w tej chwili gniew sprawił, że wszystkie mniej gwałtowne uczucia wyblakły pozostawiając to jedno.

Dosłyszała trzask niedelikatnie zamykanych drzwi. Po krokach w korytarzu poznała, że to Carver wraca do domu. Podniosła się z fotela, wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie chciała, by wiedział, jak bardzo poruszyły ją ostatnie wieści.

Carver wsunął się do pokoju, mając widocznie nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy, czytaj: siostra go nie zauważy. Ostatnie tygodnie bezczynności sprawiły, że zaczynał się nudzić. Spokojne życie szlachcica z Górnego Miasta nijak się miało do pełnego niebezpieczeństw losu Strażnika. Młodszy Hawke odkrył ze zdziwieniem, że brak mu bezustannego zagrożenia, poczucia, że wszystko stoi na ostrzu noża, adrenaliny napędzającej jego serce. Brak tego typu niebezpieczeństw zaczął kompensować sobie innymi, równie aktywnymi, formami spędzania czasu. Isabel pilnowała, by nie „zardzewiał".

Carver skrzywił się widocznie, widząc że siostra czeka na niego, jej twarz była poważna. Chcąc mieć jak najszybciej za sobą nieprzyjemną, jak podejrzewał, rozmowę, nie zwrócił uwagi na szkliste oczy Reiven, nieomylną wskazówkę, że płakała.

Nim jeszcze zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, podniósł dłonie w geście poddania.

– Dobra, tylko bez kazań, mam swoje lata, nie dam się odesłać do pokoju bez kolacji.

Reiven uniosła jedną brew. Szybko połączyła fakty. Carver był wyraźnie rozluźniony, jego ubranie w nieładzie, włosy potargane. Ha, na szyi dostrzegła czerwone pamiątki po upojnie spędzonych chwilach.

Mimo woli uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Sądząc po odorze, jaki od niego zalatywał, popołudnie spędził w Wisielcu.

– To, z kim pijesz i sypiasz, nie mieści się w kręgu moich zainteresowań – oświadczyła. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że Bella da ci nieco odzipnąć przed podróżą.

Carver wyraźnie się zmieszał, jego policzki zarumieniły się.

– Ehm… no to ja pójdę do kuchni…

– Musimy porozmawiać. – Teraz jej ton zmienił się i Strażnik zrozumiał, że mimo narastającego głodu nie wywinie się tak szybko.

– Usiądź – wskazała mu fotel naprzeciwko kominka.

– Zanosi się na długi wieczór – pomyślał. – Hej, przed wejściem do domu stoją dwaj templariusze, wiedziałaś o tym? – zadał pytanie na głos.

Reiven wzięła głęboki oddech, usiadła na fotelu obok i spojrzał na brata.

– Właśnie o tym muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

~o~

Zevran wsunął się po cichu do komnaty księcia. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, upewniając się, że strażnicy stojący na końcu korytarza byli tymi samymi, których sam wytypował do zadania ochrony Jego Książęcej Mości. W ciągu ostatnich dni przypadkowi gwardziści pełniący służbę przy Dworze zostali zastąpieni osobami zaufanymi i wielce uzdolnionymi. Przy księciu pozostało kilku rodowitych Starhaveńczyków, jednak każdy z nich związany był z Krukami.

Zevran dbał o swoje inwestycje, a ta była wyjątkowej wagi, nie miał zamiaru ryzykować kolejnych prób zamachów.

Stąpając po miękkim dywanie, dłonie trzymał w kieszeniach, pod palcami czuł chropowatą powierzchnię pergaminu. Może i nie była to najszczęśliwsza chwila na doręczenie rannemu długo oczekiwanych wiadomości, nie sposób było jednak dłużej ich zatrzymywać. Sebastian mógłby w końcu stracić cierpliwość. Zevran miał nadzieję, że drugi z listów udobrucha nieco marudnego ostatnimi dniami księcia.

– Nie musisz się skradać – usłyszał głos Vaela. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Sebastian leżał z zamkniętymi oczami oparty na stosie poduszek, ale jego dłoń spoczywała pod kocem, gdzie sam położył mu wąski sztylet. Nie można było dopuścić, by książę znów został zaskoczony.

– Jak się miewa dzisiaj nasz rekonwalescent?

Łucznik prychnął, wyjmując dłoń spod koca. Otworzył oczy i podciągnął się powoli na posłaniu.

– Znudzony bezczynnością i trochę zdrętwiały.

Elf przyjrzał się rannemu. Cienie pod oczami i chorobliwa bladość cery znikły jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, dokładnie. Zevran ściągnął na ratunek jednego z apostatów ukrywających się pod opieką Kolektywu Magów w tej okolicy. Suma, jaką zapłacił za mały cud, była okrągła, ale i tak spodziewał się wielokrotnego zwrotu inwestycji.

– Odpoczywaj póki możesz, cały ten motłoch na zewnątrz tylko czeka, żebyś wychynął ze swojej komnaty, będą cię błagać na kolanach, byś ich przyjął. – Zevran przyciągnął sobie fotel bliżej i rozsiadł się wygodnie.

– Zapewne – mruknął ponuro Vael. – Teraz, gdy plan Gorana się nie powiódł… Ciekawe ilu z nich wiedziało?

– Dowiemy się wszystkiego – oświadczył Kruk z drapieżnym błyskiem oka. Sebastian poruszył się niepewnie na posłaniu. Czasem zapominał, że błyskotliwy i dystyngowany osobnik był również bezlitosnym zabójcą.

– Ach, ale nie pogrążajmy się w ponurych myślach, mam dla ciebie wieści. – Elf wyjął z kieszeni pierwszy z niewielkich pakiecików, mocno sfatygowany, najwyraźniej przemoczony.

Sebastian wyciągnął niecierpliwie dłoń. Zevran zauważył jego zaniepokojoną twarz, gdy książę rozpoznał charakter pisma Varrica. W miarę jak wzrok Vaela przesuwał się w dół kartki, jego twarz stawała się coraz bledsza. Wreszcie po długiej chwili, gdy Sebastian nie odzywał się patrząc tępo w pismo złożone na kocu przed nim, Zevran chrząknął znacząco.

– Złe wieści? – zapytał lekko.

– Ten list jest sprzed miesiąca. – Łucznik uniósł twarz, jego jasnoniebieskie oczy połyskiwały gniewnie.

– Widocznie posłaniec miał trudności z dogonieniem naszego tryumfalnego pochodu.

– Miałeś ją wcześniej – niemal krzyknął Sebastian wymachując kartką.

Zevran uniósł jedną brew, zupełnie niezrażony rosnącą irytacją księcia.

– Szedłem ci ją zanieść trzy dni temu, nocą, gdy napatoczyłem się na twoich niedoszłych zamachowców pochylających się nad twoją nieprzytomną osobą.

Sebastian zacisnął mocno usta. Frustracja i wzburzenie wyraźne na jego opalonej twarzy. Książę był poruszony. Oczywiście Zevran przewidywał taką reakcję, wnosząc po treści wiadomości przesłanej im przez Varrica. To, co działo się z Hawke, było doprawdy niefortunne, ale komplikacje w Kirkwall nie powinny zatrzymać zwycięskiego pochodu  
Vaela ku stolicy. Elf jedynie domyślał się, jak sprawy stoją pomiędzy wicehrabiną i księciem, ale przeczuwał, że Sebastian byłby w stanie rzucić wszystko po to, by przybyć na ratunek Reiven. To był ten typ rycerza na białym koniu, ratującym z opresji damy. Zev przypuszczał, że niezwykła umiejętność Hawke do wychodzenia z cało z każdej matni nie byłaby dostatecznym argumentem, by zatrzymać łucznika.

– Powinienem dostać go wcześniej – stwierdził sucho Vael, spoglądając kolejny raz na kartkę, jakby chcąc wyczytać coś więcej między wierszami.

– Byłeś jedną niż więcej nogą w grobie… zresztą wczoraj – tu elf wyciągnął drugą kopertę z kieszeni – przyszedł drugi.

Sebastian niemal wyrwał mu wiadomość z rąk. Od razu rozpoznał zgrabne, pochyłe pismo Reiven, co już w samo w sobie było ulgą, oznaczało bowiem, że się odnalazła.

Spięty, ale nieco spokojniejszy, zaczął czytać. Tak jak sądził elf, już po chwili mężczyzna odprężył się. Przymknął oczy, dłonią przeczesał włosy opadające mu na czoło. Panika, jaka przed chwilą kłębiła się wewnątrz niego, stopniała pod wpływem ciepłych słów Hawke.

Wraz ze wspomnieniem jej głosu przyszła tęsknota.

– Chciałbym… – wymruczał, przesuwając czule po ostatniej linijce listu – chciałbym, żeby to wszystko nie trwało tak długo.

Zev podniósł się z posłania z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ach ci zakochani – pomyślał. – Gotowi zapomnieć o całym świecie, byle tylko karmić się chwilą ułudnej emocji.

– Stolica leży u twych stóp. To będzie błyskawiczna kampania. – Powiedział głośno kierując się do drzwi.

– Zevran?

Elf spojrzał na księcia przez ramię.

– Nie waż się nigdy więcej przetrzymywać mojej korespondencji. – W głosie Vaela nie dosłyszał gniewu, ale oczy rannego patrzały na niego ostro, trzeźwo, kalkulująco. Kruk wiedział, że to ostrzeżenie nie bez pokrycia. Nic nie odparł, skinął jedynie głową.

~o~

– To po prostu nie mieści się w głowie – oświadczyła Avelina, siadając na krześle, które wskazała jej Hawke.

Wicehrabina pogrzebała w papierach zalegających na jej biurku.

– Mnie też w to ciężko uwierzyć, ale wygląda na to, że mamy do czynienia z prawdziwym buntem. Nie sądziłam, że sytuacja może się jeszcze bardziej pogmatwać.

– Przeklęty Anders i ten jego duch zemsty – wymruczała po cichu pani kapitan. Reiven spojrzała na nią mocno zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.

– To, co zrobił, było niewybaczalne, ale popatrzmy na to realnie, sytuacja w łonie Zakonu musiała być bardzo niestabilna już wcześniej, w przeciwnym razie templariusze nie wymówiliby posłuszeństwa Boskiej.

Usłyszała niezadowolone parsknięcie Fenrisa, który siedział w rogu komnaty z książką w dłoni.

W drzwiach pojawił się Bothan.

– Mesere, komtur Cullen i seneszal Brann właśnie przyszli.

Reiven popatrzyła z determinacją po swoich przyjaciołach, nerwowym gestem wygładziła wyimaginowane fałdy na swojej tunice.

– Zaproś ich do środka – powiedziała opanowanym tonem.

…

– Nie ma mowy, nie zgadzam się na takie traktowanie, templariusze nie mają prawa żądać wydania Hawke – uniosła się Avelina, jej gniewne spojrzenie utkwione w strapionym Cullenie siedzącym naprzeciw.

– Ależ oczywiście, że nie – poparł ją spokojnie Bran. – To mieszanie się w politykę miasta, umniejszanie prestiżu tytułu wicehrabiego, arystokracja się nigdy nie zgodzi.

Reiven uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. Troska Aveliny była szczera, Branowi chodziło tylko o zachowanie pozorów, nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. Seneszal posłałby ją na stryczek bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyby pomogłoby to jego interesom.

– A jakie stanowisko zajmuje komtur Kirkwall? – zapytał Varric.

Cullen przez moment milczał w zamyśleniu.

– Pierwszym obowiązkiem templariuszy była od zawsze opieka nad magami, usankcjonowana prawami Zakonu. To Zakon nas powołał do służby, to jemu jesteśmy podlegli. Nie wyobrażam sobie świata, w którym nagle stajemy się niezależni, pozbawieni patronatu Boskiej.

– Wiec templariusze z Kirkwall nie przystąpią do otwartej rebelii?

– Nie będziemy ostentacyjnie tępić magów i ignorować prawa kanonicznego, jeśli o to pytasz Varricu.

– Ale też nie sprzeciwisz się żądaniom Pierwszego Komtura?

Cullen popatrzył po zebranych przy stole.

– Nie chcę narażać miasta na kolejny konflikt, zrozumcie, to my jesteśmy zbrojnym ramieniem Andrasty. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, ilu templariuszy jest w wolnych marchiach? Można by z tego stworzyć sporą armię dobrze uzbrojonych, wytrenowanych żołnierzy…

– Armię uzależnioną od lyrium... – mruknął Fenris.

Hawke westchnęła.

– Cullen nie może otwarcie sprzeciwić się żądaniom Pierwszego Komtura, inaczej ściągnie nam na głowy armię naćpanych renegatów.

– Nie możemy do tego dopuścić – oznajmił dobitnie Bran.

– Nie możemy też posłać cię do Orlais na przesłuchanie, którego żąda Komtur, tym bardziej teraz, gdy w stolicy panuje chaos i nie wiemy, co stało się z Boską – rzuciła Avelina piorunując wzrokiem seneszala.

– Z tej sytuacji nie ma dobrego wyjścia – Varric podrapał się po klacie. – Gdyby Kirkwall było potężniejsze militarnie, buntownicy zastanowiliby się dwakroć przed próbą ataku.

– Mamy za mało sił, gwardziści są przetrzebieni, templariusze – skłoniła się w stronę Cullena – zakładając, że byliby po naszej stronie, zostali uszczupleni podczas ataku w Katowni. Możemy wynająć najemników…

– W kasie nie ma dość środków – przerwał jej Bran…

– Jest jedno wyjście...

~o~

Reiven przesunęła dłonią po miękkim aksamicie okrywającym łoże jej zmarłej matki. Powiodła wzrokiem po znajomych kształtach mebli. Na ścianie wisiał portret Leandry z lat młodzieńczych, uśmiechał się do niej teraz, jakby smutno.

– Rei?

Nim odwróciła się, ukradkiem otarła twarz. Zazwyczaj nie była mazgajem, ale ostatnie tygodnie były ciężkie.

– Kogo ja próbuję oszukać – pomyślała, krzywiąc się do ściany. Od chwili, gdy Anders zburzył świątynię, wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej zagmatwane, niepewne. A może wszystko zaczęło się jeszcze wcześniej? Nieważne.

– Rei? – Ciepły ton głosu elfa przywołał ją do teraźniejszości.

– To śmieszne, jak ludzie przywiązują się z czasem do drobiazgów – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego, palcem wodziła po krawędzi sporego wazonu, tego, w którym matka zawsze stawiała róże. – Nie sądziłam, że będę tęsknić za tym wszystkim.

– Jestem pewien, że nie rozstajesz się z Kirkwall na długo.

Hawke odwróciła się do niego. Miała wilgotne oczy, nie skomentował tego.

– Mam takie dziwne przeczucie – zaczęła, dłoń przykładając do szyi. Ostatnio często widział, jak robiła ten gest. Palcami przesuwając po skórze, gdzie nadal widoczne były ślady obroży. Zawsze wtedy czuł, jak furia wzbiera w nim na nowo. Dwa tygodnie zakuta niczym niewolnik… A teraz ta banda hipokrytów chciała zmusić ją do poddania się dobrowolnie w ich łapy.

Wieści z Orlais były niepewne, niesprawdzone. W stolicy trwały zamieszki. Podczas wielkiego święta, gdzie na placu przed katedrą zebrały się rzesze wiernych, by oddać cześć Stwórcy, na niebie pojawiły się smoki. Doszło do masakry. Pogłoski mówiły, że to znak Stwórcy, który odwrócił twarz od swego kościoła. Tym sympatycy silnej władzy usprawiedliwiali objęcie rządów przez Pierwszego Komtura. Inni twierdzili, że to sprawka magów krwi, jeszcze inni, że spisek pośród najwyższych rangą kapłanek. Boska zniknęła, ukryła się, a może nie żyła… Świat stał na skraju wojny.

Templariusze uwolnieni od narzuconych przez Zakon norm sięgali po władzę, zaczęła się nagonka na magów, nieważne, czy tych z Kręgu, czy apostatów. Kolejne Kręgi rozpadały się, idąc za przykładem Andersa, torem jego rewolucyjnych teorii. Templariusze na to czekali, to był pretekst. Mieli nawet czelność upomnieć się o Hawke, jego Reiven. Fenris prędzej dałby się pokroić żywcem, niż pozwolić odesłać ją do Orlais na to niby przesłuchanie, po którym zapewne nikt więcej by jej nie ujrzał.

Na szczęście podczas narady wszyscy byli zgodni. Hawke musiała za wszelką cenę uniknąć schwytania, a przy tym nie dać pretekstu rosnącym siłom Templariuszy do ataku na jej miasto.

Najrozsądniej było zniknąć, przeczekać, poszukać silnego sojuszu poza granicami Kirkwall. Nie byli zgodni co byłoby najodpowiedniejsze. Padały propozycje, Ferelden, Nevarra, Starkhaven…

Hawke zdjęła niewielki portret ze ściany i umieściła go w kufrze, ostrożnie okręcając go w papier.

– Varric obiecał to przetrzymać dla mnie, potem może mi odesłać, do… tam, gdzie akurat będę.

Elf odebrał od niej ciężki kufer i postawił na podłodze.

– Rei, nie wyjeżdżasz na zawsze, gdy wszystko przycichnie, wrócisz.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

– Kiedy wszystko się ułoży… – szepnęła z melancholią. – A kiedy to będzie Fen?


	15. Chapter 14

~o~

– _Rei._

– _Gdzie jesteś?!_

– _Rei, musisz się obudzić. On idzie po ciebie._

– _Anders? Nie widzę cie, gdzie jesteś? Jaki on?!_

– _Nie ma czasu, on zaraz cię znajdzie, musisz się obudzić._

– _Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś, mgła… wszystko zasłania..._

– _Rei, obudź się, obudź się TERAZ… _

Zerwała się z posłania łapczywie chwytając powietrze. Mgielne opary Pustki opadły z niej. Spojrzała na zegar stojący w rogu. Ledwie mogła dostrzec godzinę. Było jeszcze kilka godzin do świtu. Ogień w kominku przygasł. Na zewnątrz wiatr szarpał nagimi gałęziami drzew. Wzięła uspakajający oddech. Jej oczy spoczęły na plecaku, który leżał spakowany od rana.

Wszystko było gotowe, musiała zniknąć, tak by nie narażać całego miasta i Cullena. Pożegnała się ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi wcześniej, tak by ich masowy najazd na jej rezydencję nie przyciągnął niczyjej uwagi. Jedynie Fenris nie przyszedł. Miał być o świcie, drżała na samą myśl o ich rozstaniu, ale wiedziała, że tak będzie lepiej.

Przeczesała włosy ręką. Jej sen… jej sen był niepokojący. Było w tym coś złowróżbnego. Przez ostatnie miesiące nie śniła o Andersie ani razu. Dzisiejszej nocy sen był tak wyraźny, jakby rzeczywiście jej przyjaciel czekał na nią w Pustce, jakby chciał ją ostrzec. Nieprzyjemne uczucie zagrożenia przeszyło ją na wskroś. Może właśnie jej podświadomość dawała znać, że nie ma na co czekać.

Miała wyruszyć o świcie, ale co jej szkodziło zniknąć już teraz? Była spakowana, wszystkie sprawy zostały załatwione, wszystko zaplanowane.

Nadzwyczajnie silne przeczucie sprawiło, że wreszcie wygrzebała się z posłania. Powoli, wyuczonym, machinalnym ruchem zaczęła zakładać ubrania. Jej lekka zbroja była następna, metal ukryła pod ciemnym podróżnym płaszczem. Zarzuciła na ramię plecak.

Wyszła z pokoju. U progu czekał na nią Magnus. Wierne psisko zaskomlało cicho.

– Zmiana planów, piesku – mruknęła, skrobiąc go za uchem.

Obróciła się za siebie. Spojrzała na dziwnie pustą komnatę, przez siedem lat to był jej pokój. Przeżyła tu najpiękniejsze i najstraszniejsze chwile swojego życia. Powoli zeszła po schodach, cicho podzwaniając zbroją. Żegnała każdy kąt. Dom wydawał się opuszczony, w tym mroku, w ciszy. Bodahn i Sandal wyruszyli zaledwie trzy dni temu do Orlais, wzięli ze sobą Oranę. Reiven miała nadzieję, że ich nowy pracodawca okaże się porządnym człowiekiem. Cenne pamiątki rodzinne wziął Varric na przechowanie. Carver i Isabela o świcie mieli opuścić wybrzeże na statku piratki, zmierzali do Fereldenu. Oficjalna wersja o zniknięciu wicehrabiny miała głosić, że wyruszyła do Nevarry. Ci jednak, którzy pragnęliby jej szukać, zapewne zwrócą się ku Fereldenowi. Ona jednak miała inny plan, o nim wiedział jedynie Varric. Tak było bezpieczniej.

Reiven cicho przeszła przez hol. Za drzwiami wyjściowymi stali na straży templariusze, lepiej żeby jej nie usłyszeli. Nie to, żeby mieli ją zatrzymać. Lepiej było dla nich, by nic nie wiedzieli, na wypadek przesłuchań. Dostała się do spiżarni, stamtąd do piwnicy i przez wąskie przejście do ukrytych drzwi. Tunel, którym tyle razy przechodziła do Mrokowiska, był ciemny i zimny, niczym grób – pomyślała, czując, jak włosy jeżą jej się na karku. W tym wszystkim była jakaś gorzka nuta fatum. Przybyła do tego miasta jedynie z plecakiem na ramieniu i tak też odchodziła.

_Tyle, że wtedy nie byłaś sama – _podpowiedział cichutko głosik w jej głowie.

Wysunęła się ostrożnie z wąskiego przejścia. Jej wzrok spoczął na zakurzonej lampie wiszącej u wejścia do zabitej deskami kliniki. Zrobiło jej się niewymownie ciężko.

– Zostaliśmy tylko my, piesku – szepnęła Magnusowi.

Dała dwa kroki po skrzypiących schodach.

– Wiedziałem.

Zamarła, słysząc głos tuż po lewej. Obróciła głowę. Spojrzała na ciemną sylwetkę ukrytą w kącie.

– Wiedziałem, że zechcesz się wymknąć bez pożegnania.

– Ja… – wyszeptała, czując, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Jak powiedzieć „żegnaj" komuś, kto stał się twoim życiem?

– Nie stój tak, powinniśmy być daleko za miastem, gdy wstanie dzień.

– My? – uniosła brew. Fenris wysunął się z cienia. Dostrzegła teraz ciepłą pelerynę, na jego ramionach plecak, buty o grubych podeszwach na stopach elfa. Samo to wydawało się nierealne.

– Fen, ja… ty… nie możesz ze mną iść.

– Chyba nie myślałeś, że puszczę cię samą.

– Ale co… z twoim domem…

– Tą rozpadającą się kupą kamieni? – uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo.

– Nie możesz ze mną iść, nie tak się umawialiśmy – zaczęła, starając się znaleźć jakiś racjonalny powód czując, jak wszystko w środku w niej śpiewa z radości. Fenris będzie z nią, nie musi się z nim żegnać.

– Rei, ja nie pytam cię o pozwolenie – powiedział spokojnie, podchodząc do niej. Podrapał po głowie Magnusa, spojrzał na nią przelotnie. – Chodź już, jeszcze nas ktoś tu zobaczy.

Nasunął na głowę kaptur i zniknął w korytarzu na prawo od kliniki. Hawke bez jednego słowa protestu podreptała za nim.

~o~

W tej samej chwili w Katowni, Cullen został wyrwany ze snu głośnym stukaniem do drzwi.

– Co na słodką Andraastę… – wymruczał gramoląc się z posłania. Uchylił drzwi, by dojrzeć niepewną twarz jednego z podkomendnych.

– Emmm… przy bramie stoi jakiś człowiek…

– W środku nocy?

– Twierdzi, że to pilne… ma na sobie zbroję templariusza…

Cullen uniósł brwi. W dzisiejszych czasach zdobycie takiej zbroi nie stanowiło problemu. Nie każdy w zbroi templariusza podający się za templariusza musiał koniecznie nim być.

– Twierdzi… że przysłał go Pierwszy Komtur…

– Zaczęło się – pomyślał Cullen. – Zaprowadźcie go do mojego biura i nie spuszczajcie z niego oka. Zaraz tam przyjdę – powiedział na głos i zatrzasnął drzwi.

…

Gdy po kilkunastu minutach wmaszerował do swojego biura, przybysz siedział rozparty na krześle stojącym przed jego biurkiem. Nieznajomy nie wstał na powitanie, skłonił jedynie głowę, po czym wygrzebał zza puklerza list i wręczył go Cullenowi.

Komtur Kirkwall usiadł za swoim biurkiem i uważnie przyjrzał się przybyłemu, potem pieczęci na liście. Oczywiście poznał ją od razu, ale nie zaszkodziło okazać dozę nieufności wobec obcego. Wreszcie złamał pieczeń i uważnie przeczytał zawartość listu. Następnie zerknął na jegomościa w doskonałej jakości zbroi, wodzącego po pokoju wzrokiem.

– Zaszczycił nas sam przyboczny adiutant Pierwszego Komtura, serah…

– Antoine Laroix – przedstawił się obcy.

– Więc pański przełożony uznał, że nie jestem w stanie sam sobie poradzić.

– Pierwszy Komtur uważa, że nowo mianowanemu komturowi przyda się ktoś doświadczony.

– I niby to masz być ty, serah?

– Zapewniam, że nie jestem tu, by kontrolować, raczej doradzać.

– Oczywiście i oznajmienie mi tego wymagało ściągnięcia mnie w środku nocy?

Nieznajomy popatrzał na niego uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.

– Druga sprawa, z jaką przybyłem, wymaga od nas pośpiechu.

Komtur spojrzał na mężczyznę z lekką irytacją, arogancja obcego wyraźnie działała mu na uzębienie.

– Niektóre praktyki elity Kirkwall budzą w nas obawy, na przykład sadzanie na tronie maga.

– To burzliwe czasy i wymagają nietypowych rozwiązań, w normalnych okolicznościach…

– A serah nic nie zrobił w tej sprawie… – dodał oskarżycielko Laruix. – Pierwszy Komtur jest zatroskany, nie chcemy, by Wolne Marchie stały się drugim Tevinter.

– Zapewniam, że jesteśmy dalecy od…

– I dlatego przysłał mnie, bym zbadał skalę zagrożenia.

– Nie ma żadnego zagro…

– Doszły nas bowiem słuchy, że obecna wicehrabina ma zaskakująco duży wpływ na osoby, na które wpływu mieć nie powinna, to dość… niepokojące – zakończył Orlaisianin.

Cullen zacisnął mocno szczęki.

– Wicehrabina Hawke była jedynym możliwym wyborem, w przeciwnym razie miasto popadłoby w anarchię, nie potrzebujemy, by do zgrai magów krwi i tevinterskich łowców niewolników pracy dodawały nam niespokojne masy ludu.

Laruix wstał ze swojego miejsca, podszedł do ściany, gdzie na stojaku stała ceremonialna zbroja komtura, niegdyś noszona przez Meredith. Z racji swych rozmiarów nie nadawała się na obecnego komtura, pełniła jedynie rolę dekoracyjną. Orlaisianin przesunął palcem po emblemacie płonącego miecza n puklerzu.

– To zastanawiające – mówił jakby do siebie – jak bardzo jesteś, serah, pewny jej niewinności – obrócił się do Cullena mierząc go zimnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. – Z pewnością nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że to Hawke usunęła pana poprzedniczkę dość… spektakularnie.

Cullen poderwał się ze swojego miejsc.

– Jeśli sugeruje pan…

– Zbliżają się mroczne czasy. Świat został podzielony. Kto występuje przeciwko templariuszom, występuje przeciwko woli Stwórcy. Sugeruję, że lepiej będzie, jeśli obecny komtur zastanowi się, po której stronie barykady stanie.

Cullen usiadł bez słowa, obawiając się, że może w końcu wybuchnąć. To, w jaki sposób kwestionowano jego lojalność wobec praw Andrasty, bolało. Nie był już też tak naiwny, jak dawniej. Wiedział, że prawa templariuszy nie zawsze są równoznaczne z wolą Stwórcy. Mimo wszystko podejrzenie, że mógł ulec magii… on, który na własne oczy widział, co czyni z człowieka maleficarum… , który wytrwał, gdy tylu lepszych poddało się demonom.

Laruix patrzał na niego uważnie, dostrzegając nawet najdrobniejszą zmianę na twarzy Cullena. Nie na darmo został wybrany do tej misji. Posiadał spryt i niezachwiany zmysł umożliwiający lawirowanie pomiędzy mętnymi wodami wielkiej polityki.

Jeśli ktoś miał sprawić, że niepokorna czarodziejka–apostatka dostrzeże potrzebę oddania się pod opiekuńcze skrzydła templariuszy, zapewne tym człowiekiem był Antuan Laruix.

– Jestem wierny przysiędze, jaką złożyłem w dniu wstąpienia do Zakonu.

– Więc nie powinieneś się obawiać, serah Cullen – Orlaisianin ukłonił się z gracją, po czym opuścił biuro komtura.

~o~

Varric uważnie obserwował rozmowę pomiędzy Branem i nowoprzybyłym przedstawicielem Pierwszego Komtura. Cullen i Avelina siedzieli obok, wyraźnie niekomfortowo czując się w roli milczących świadków.

– Więc to jest pańska ostateczna wersja? Mam uwierzyć, że czarodziejka znikła spod opieki templariuszy, w środku nocy, by prowadzić misję dyplomatyczną w Nevarze? – Laruix zwęził oczy. Krasnolud pomyślał, że przypomina olbrzymią kobrę szykującą się do skoku. Nie to, żeby seneszal był szczególnie wystraszony. Popatrzał sponad papierów na swojego oponenta.

– Wicehrabina działa w najlepszym interesie Kirkwall – dodał, wyraźnie podkreślając wyraz „wicehrabina".

– Uciekając jak przestępca, bez wcześniejszej konsultacji z jej opiekunami, nie czekając na przesłuchanie, jakie miałem przeprowadzić.

– Uciekając? – zagadnął Bran, unosząc jedną brew. – Na Stwórcę, to nie jest jakaś tam renegatka lub przestępczyni. Mówimy o wicehrabinie miasta, w którym obecnie zażywasz, serah, gościny.

Powieki Orlaisianina zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej, chociaż jego twarz wydawała się stoicko spokojna.

– Poza tym… – dodał Bran – nie wiedzieliśmy o pańskim przybyciu, czasy są niespokojne, zapewne kurier zbłądził…

Avelina poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle, jej zbroja zachrzęściła. Wzrok przybysza prześliznął się po niej, ale znów powrócił do seneszala.

– Nie musicie się tłumaczyć przede mną – powiedział w końcu, spokojnym, zimnym tonem. – Będziecie się tłumaczyć przed Pierwszym Komturem.

– I kiedyż imć ekscelencja zechce zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością? – Bran odłożył papiery i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim.

Laruix uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Varricowi wcale się ten uśmiech nie spodobał.

– Zapewniam pana, jeśli Pierwszy Komtur uzna to za właściwe, o jego przybyciu będą wiedzieć całe Wolne Marchie.

…

– Nie podoba mi się ta żmija – oświadczyła Avelina, schodząc po stopniach twierdzy ku Wysokiemu Miastu. Otuliła się mocniej ciepłym płaszczem, gdy lodowaty podmuch wiatru poderwał zeschłe liście z chodnika przed nimi.

– Groźny przeciwnik – przyznał Varric. – Ale jego groźby są bez pokrycia.

– Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.

Varric poklepał panią kapitan po ramieniu.

– Zanim templariusze uporają się z bałaganem w Orlais, minie trochę czasu, mamy przed sobą zimę, kto wie, jak świat będzie wyglądał potem.

Avelina jedynie przytaknęła. Na razie nie było realnego zagrożenia.

Laruix wiedział, że jego groźby są puste, ale Varrica martwiła pewność siebie przybysza. Być może został przysłany, aby dyplomatycznie załatwić sprawę apostatki na tronie Kirkwall. Krasnolud miał jednak wrażenie, że obcy nie jest jednym z tych osobników, którzy ograniczają się do walki słownej. Szczęściem, Hawke była już dwa dni drogi stąd. A Fenris był z nią. Varric podrapał się po brodzie. Cieszył się, że w tak długą podróż nie udała się sama, z drugiej jednak strony nie był pewny, czy towarzystwo Fenrisa będzie pomocą, czy bardziej kłopotem, tam gdzie się udawała.

~o~

Szli w milczeniu przez spory kawał drogi. Cały ranek gęsta mgła zalegała pomiędzy kotlinami i kamienistymi pagórkami. Gdyby nie mlecznobiały koc oparów, w odległości mogliby zobaczyć już ośnieżone szczyty Vimmarku. Okolica była wyjątkowo spokojna. Na tak jałowej glebie rosło niewiele roślin, nie było też osad ludzkich. To bardzo jej odpowiadało. Chciała przedostać się na stary, mało uczęszczany trakt, przez nikogo niezauważona. Przez poprzednie dwa dni wędrówki trzymali się krawędzi lasu, chowając się w gęstych zaroślach, ilekroć spostrzegli podróżnych na trakcie. Noc spędzili głębiej w sosnowej puszczy, chroniąc się przed chłodem przy niewielkim ognisku. Nad ranem, kiedy zrobiło się naprawdę zimno, rosa osiadła na ich namiotach, a wilgoć dostała się nawet do ich śpiworów, Reiven miała chwilę niewesołej zadumy. Bardziej niż myślała przywykła do miejskiego trybu życia. Brakowało jej ciepłej wody w wannie, miękkiego łóżka i pysznego śniadania przygotowywanego przez Oranę. Przez chwilę poczuła się bardzo obco i nieswojo w ciemnym lesie.

Obecność Fenrisa była cały czas odczuwalna, działając kojąco na jej nerwy. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, elf nie należał do tych bardziej rozmownych, przynajmniej nie na trzeźwo. Był jednak obok niej i to wystarczyło.

Magnus truchtał przy jej nodze bardziej niż zadowolony z tak długiego spaceru. On raczej nie narzekał na warunki, w jakich przyszło mu spać wczorajszego wieczoru. Ani nawet dość łykowaty królik, którego przekąsił, nie mógł mu zepsuć humoru.

Dopiero koło południa mgła zaczęła się przecierać. Poprzez rozpraszające się kłęby mgieł widać było jasnoniebieskie jesienne niebo. Hawke spojrzała w tę stronę i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. W gruncie rzeczy nie przejmowała się. Życie było… życiem z nieustannymi problemami i ciągłą drogą pod górkę. Za każdym razem, gdy rozwiązywała jeden problem, pojawiał się kolejny. Może tak właśnie powinno być? Ciągłe wyzwania, które motywowały ją do kroczenia naprzód, przezwyciężania przeciwności losu, hartowały jej charakter, czyniły ją mądrzejszą, bogatszą o nowe doświadczenia.

Tyle razy przyglądała się tym zblazowanym, znudzonym damom, których największym problemem w życiu był wybór koloru sukni lub złamany paznokieć. Ich życie było puste, one same były puste. To wyzwania i sposób, w jaki człowiek je przezwycięża, określają osobę.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zaczynała myśleć jak jej matka. Mimo częstych sprzeczek i nieporozumień, tak naprawdę nie różniły się od siebie tak bardzo.

– Hawke – niski głos elfa – powinniśmy odpocząć.

Spojrzała na niego z ukrywanym uśmieszkiem. Martwił się o nią, o jej kondycję. Prawdę mówiąc, w drodze czuła się o niebo lepiej niż zamknięta w murach miasta. Czuła na ustach smak przygody, oczekiwała jej z niecierpliwością.

– Jeszcze nie – rzuciła, wspinając się pod górę pomiędzy dwoma kamienistymi nasypami.

Gdy wreszcie wdrapała się na szczyt, mgła zupełnie opadła ukazując w dali szare szczyty górskie z czapami śniegu lśniącymi w pełnym słońcu. Za nimi pozostawał ciemnozielony pas borów sosnowych, oprószony na obrzeżach złotem i czerwienią drzew liściastych.

Hawke nabrała w płuca powietrza. Popatrzała na omszały drogowskaz, przekrzywiony od ciągle wiejących wiatrów, z zatartymi ze starości literami wskazującymi drogę ku dwóm miastom.

Czarodziejka poskrobała za uchem swojego mabari i raźnym krokiem weszła na wąską, zarośniętą ścieżkę, prowadzącą prosto ku masywnym górom w oddali.

– Hawke? – Dobiegł ją głos Fenrisa.

Oczywiście wiedziała, że się odezwie. Nie zatrzymała się. W taki dzień, jak dzisiaj, nie miała ochoty na kłótnie i dąsy.

– Hawke?! To nie jest droga do Nevarry.

– Wiem – oznajmiła skonsternowanemu elfowi, oddalając się od niego. Magnus zaszczekał radośnie i pognał w górę ścieżki.

Usłyszała poirytowane mruknięcie i zaraz potem odgłos kroków.

– Ha, w butach już nie jesteś taki bezgłośny jak duch – pomyślała z satysfakcją.

Gdy po chwili zrównał z nią krok, widziała bezgłośne pytanie w jego sylwetce, w sposobie, jaki na nią patrzył.

– Nigdy nie miałaś zamiaru zmierzać do Nevarry?

– Nie miałam.

– Idziemy do Starkhaven – powiedział na głos, ale w myślach powtarzał jedno dręczące go zdanie. „Idziemy do Sebastiana".


End file.
